Cowboys from hell
by Miss Garini
Summary: Estados Unidos, 1899. La banda de Kenny el Destripador lucha por sobrevivir robando y huyendo de las fuerzas de la ley mientras lidian con las diferencias internas. Sangre, dinero y lealtad son las palabras que han marcado la vida de forajidos como Eren Jaeger, que presencia el declive de tan indómita época. RED DEAD AU. Varias Parejas: EreMika, Rivetra, Aruani, etc. Lemon.
1. Debilidad

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

 **DEBILIDAD**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _La armónica del viejo Uri acompañaba a toda alma viviente de aquel campamento, oculto entre los vestigios de la que fue una tierra sin ley, pero ya no era el viejo Uri quien la tocaba, y los que la oían ya no se alegraban, sino que lloraban, a escondidas, como siempre habían vivido, y continuaban arrastrándose como sombras en la inminente caída del único mundo que conocían, mientras la voz de su líder les pedía que continuaran con él, aunque ya no hubiera nada por lo que luchar y cada uno debiera luchar por sí mismo._

 **1**

«Hace tanto frío que me es imposible dormir lejos de la chimenea», escribió Eren Jaeger en su diario. «Llevamos dos semanas en las montañas, ocultos en un pueblo minero abandonado. He salido a husmear por ahí y no he visto a nadie, este lugar está completamente desierto. Nadie en su sano juicio querría vivir aquí. Si salimos de esta, no volveré a pisar Grizzlies jamás. Kenny nos pide que mantengamos la fe; Dios sabe que creo en él más que en mí mismo, pero los demás están empezando a inquietarse y no se les puede reprochar: todo ha ido cuesta abajo desde el golpe de Blackwater. Hemos perdido a Armin y a Thomas, Hugo no sobrevivió a sus heridas y la joven Mina fue asesinada por los Pinkerton… Era una muchacha inocente, apenas llevaba dos meses con nosotros. Supongo que es el precio por dormir con forajidos en un tiempo tan truculento como este… Yo solamente rezo por salir de estas malditas montañas antes de que se me congele la sangre».

Se encontraba haciendo guardia, sentado sobre el tronco caído de un abeto. Mientras él asía una carabina, Connie Springer sostenía un banjo al que arrancaba una sutil melodía que se perdía entre sus suspiros desesperanzados y el crepitar de la madera. No podía tocar bien porque una bala le había herido la mano derecha. Finalmente desistió y agachó la cabeza.

—Por mi pueblo solían pasar forajidos, cuatreros y ladrones —dijo—. Todas las semanas ocurría un incidente distinto: o un bandolero pillaba a un tahúr haciendo trampas al póquer y lo cosía a tiros, o una pelea entre curdas acababa incendiando la taberna. Recuerdo que mi madre me decía: «Esos son hombres malos, pequeño Connor, son hijos del Diablo». No imaginaba mi madre que yo acabaría pegando tiros con el Destripador y que West Elizabeth estaría empapelada con mi cara.

—Seguro que no te esperabas todo esto —comentó Eren, riendo de manera sardónica—. No llevas ni un año con nosotros y parece que estamos en las últimas.

—Es una mala racha, Eren. La superaremos. Kenny siempre lo soluciona, ¿no?

Eren sonrió. Sí, eso era cierto. Si seguían resistiendo, si había algo que aportaba calidez además del fuego, era la presencia del líder, Kenny el Destripador Ackerman.

—Siempre lo hace.

—Tú eres de los que más confía en él, incluso más que Levi —señaló Connie. Era un muchacho de entre veinticuatro y veinticinco años, espigado, aunque demasiado oblongo pues había pasado tanta hambre de pequeño que, según decía, su cuerpo no sabía engordar. Se había rapado el pelo para evitar los piojos y su mirada, aceitunada, refulgía con un brillo picaresco.

—Tanto Levi como yo pondríamos nuestras vidas en sus manos. Lo conocemos, sabemos que no nos fallaría.

—¿Toda la vida? —se sorprendió Connie—. Sabía que el Enano se había criado con él, pero no sabía que tú también.

—Eso es porque tú y yo no hemos hablado mucho… No es que haya habido mucho tiempo para hablar últimamente. Pero sí, Kenny me recogió de la calle cuando era un crío. Él y Uri, Levi, Jean, Armin, yo, y también... —Calló por un momento. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Da igual. El caso es que eran una pareja de sinvergüenzas que cuidaba de sus polluelos —rió mientras recordaba viejos tiempos—. Hace veinte años de eso.

—Dos décadas aguantando a Levi no son moco de pavo.

Ambos rieron.

—Levi me enseñó a disparar. Me dijo: «Mira, mocoso, en los tiempos que corren es más importante saber manejar una escopeta que leer» —parafraseó Eren—. Eso ofendía mucho a Armin, que prefería leer y pasear con Uri…

La cara de su mejor amigo acudió a su mente, e inmediatamente la impotencia lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Armin había quedado atrás, perdido en el fragor del tiroteo de Blackwater. Si lo habían atrapado, era cuestión de días que acabara colgando de una soga. De todos nosotros, pensó Eren, él es quien menos merece acabar así. Las pérdidas habían resultado un golpe durísimo.

—Me cambiaría por ellos si pudiera —había dicho Kenny—, pero yo estoy aquí. Vosotros estáis aquí, y os pido que continuéis. Estoy seguro de que Armin y Thomas están bien. Los conocéis: son inteligentes, son hábiles, y no se dejarán atrapar tan fácilmente. Y también me conocéis a mí: sabéis que no pienso abandonarlos. Si están vivos, si están ahí fuera, los traeremos de regreso. ¡Y ahora alegrad esas caras!

Connie echó mano a los binoculares y se levantó.

—Viene alguien… Es Sasha.

El caballo de Sasha Braus relinchaba en la distancia, su trote sonaba cada vez más próximo, hasta que se materializó ante los dos hombres, con un arco al hombro y el cadáver de un ciervo sobre la grupa del penco. Era una muchacha morena, de cabellos pardos siempre recogidos en una coleta y un ánimo tan vivo que resaltaba en aquel paraje solitario e inclemente. La montaña no le resultaba hostil, al contrario: era su elemento natural. Había crecido en un lugar tan agreste y duro como aquel, por lo que era una experta cazadora y hábil rastreadora. Sabía sobrevivir mejor que nadie.

—Menudo animal —silbó Connie, cargando el ciervo sobre el hombro—. Nicolo se va a poner contento.

—No es suficiente carne para todos —objetó Sasha, suspirando—. Prefieres quedarte aquí, plantado como un espantapájaros, en lugar de aprender a cazar, ¿eh?

—Claro que no va a haber carne para todos, ¡porque tú comes más que un batallón! —siseó Connie—. Además, ¿cómo quieres que vaya contigo? Estoy convaleciente.

A la vez que Connie y Sasha hablaban, Eren miraba a la lejanía, hacia la infinidad de los bosques sobre los que rutilaba un sol blanquecino.

—¿Has visto algo más ahí fuera, Sasha? —preguntó.

—Hay un rancho no muy lejos de aquí, desviándose al noreste. Lo he observado desde lejos: alguien vive ahí. Nada más. ¡Este lugar es tan bello como indómito!

—Yo creo que si existe un infierno —apostilló Connie— es un sitio como este.

La existencia de un rancho llamó la atención de Kenny. Sasha aclaró que se trataba de un rancho, sí, pero con una casa, un establo y una porqueriza muy humildes. Cuando Eren se quedó a solas con el Destripador, éste devoraba un puro y pensaba en voz alta. Decía que deberían ir a echar un vistazo, que quizá hallarían algo útil o sacarían un lingotazo de whiskey, por lo menos. De repente, sus ojos negros, siempre con un gesto atrevido, se iluminaron. Se colocó el abrigo y el sombrero, y salió de su cabaña. Encontró a Uri sentado junto a la hoguera de guardia, leyendo un libro, y le comunicó que iba a salir.

—No es buena idea —contestó.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, viejo amigo —rió Kenny.

—Quieren tu cabeza en un buen puñado de Estados, Kenny. Casi nos matan en West Elizabeth y puede que los Pinkerton hayan llegado hasta aquí.

—Será una visita amistosa. —Se encaminó hacia su caballo, un corcel blanco que no aceptaba otro jinete. Miró a Eren—. Venga conmigo, señor Jaeger.

Kenny Ackerman no aparentaba ser el forajido que era. Vestía siempre con clase, escuchaba a Wagner y leía poesía. Era un mentor que había reunido a una caterva de impresentables, que había formado una familia. Eren lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, desde antes de que le salieran las primeras patas de gallo. Pese a su edad, Kenny conservaba la determinación de la juventud, cosa que animaba a la banda a no rendirse. No era un canalla cualquiera.

Uri desistió. Lo conocía demasiado. Ambos habían sido un par de rufianes que trataban de robarse el uno al otro, pero acabaron trabando una gran amistad que los llevó a colaborar en numerosas fechorías. El intelecto de Uri y el liderazgo de Kenny eran los cimientos del grupo, pero había ocasiones en las que éste último, el infame Destripador de West Elizabeth, hacía oídos sordos a los consejos de su socio. Aunque quizás debería haber escuchado las advertencias de Uri sobre el trágico golpe de Blackwater, Eren admiraba la libertad que guiaba las acciones del líder, hasta las consecuencias.

—No te alteres, Uri; ya estás viejo para eso —comentó Kenny.

—Perdona si no quiero tener que enterraros a todos —respondió Uri, hastiado, apartándose las greñas encanecidas de la frente.

—Tú nos vas a sobrevivir a todos, viejo —dijo una voz. El dueño de aquellas palabras se acercó lentamente, con una carabina colgando del hombro y un sombrero de ala ancha. De ojos hundidos y barba desaliñada y moteada de nieve, aquel hombre hizo que Uri guardara silencio mientras su gesto se agriaba poco a poco.

—Señor Weilman —señaló Kenny—, acompáñenos a hacer una visita.

Kitz Weilaman subió a su montura y Eren lo observó de reojo. Kenny lo había encontrado hacía medio año en el _saloon_ de una ciudad perdida y sin nombre, borracho como una cuba y con el dedo dispuesto a apretar el gatillo. Era un delincuente de poca monta que, por algún motivo, a Kenny le había caído en gracia.

—A ver qué podemos sacar de estas malditas montañas —Kitz sonrió; sus dientes estaban repletos de sarro.

Siguieron el camino indicado por Sasha, con Kenny a la cabeza de la formación, a la cola de la cual se encontraba Eren, observando a Kitz con un rictus de desprecio.

—Si vienes tú, seguro que esto acabará mal —señaló.

—Vamos, Jaeger, no seas así. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a echarme eso en cara?

—Casi haces que nos maten a todos, maldito idiota. —La rabia lo invadió al pensar en Armin—. Debería atarte y darme un largo paseo mientras te arrastro por la nieve.

Kenny cortó la discusión.

—Cerrad el pico. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó en Blackwater. Esas cosas pasan. Las bajas son inevitables, pero merecen la pena si logramos seguir viviendo así: en libertad. Por eso os pido que no discutáis. No es el momento de discutir. Sois como hijos para mí, y eso os convierte en hermanos: los hermanos no luchan entre sí. Tenemos que apoyarnos, tenemos que hacerlo por Armin, por Thomas, por la pequeña Mina, que Dios la tenga en su gloria. No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre Blackwater, ni una sola pelea más. Tenemos que estar unidos, tenéis que estar conmigo, porque yo voy a seguir adelante. Este no es el fin, caballeros.

—Estoy contigo pase lo que pase, Kenny —dijo Eren—, pero este necio me enerva.

—Cálmate, vaquerito —pidió Kitz—. Somos hermanos, ¿no? Tengamos la fiesta en paz. En el fondo, tú y yo somos muy parecidos.

—Si tú lo dices…

Después de seguir el río durante un cuarto de hora, viraron hacia la izquierda. Weilman no decía ni una sola palabra, pero su mirada era elocuente: Eren supo que el desprecio era mutuo. Kitz había convencido a Kenny para asaltar aquel dichoso tren. Todo resultó ser una emboscada: la Agencia Nacional de Detectives Pinkerton había descubierto sus planes. Al parecer, estaban dispuestos a acabar con la banda. Habían conseguido exiliarlos y probablemente les seguían la pista.

Ataron los caballos al poste que había en la entrada del rancho. Del interior de la casa provenían voces y carcajadas.

—Muy bien. Eren, escóndete detrás de ese pino; Kitz, tú cúbrete tras ese carretón —ordenó Kenny—. Yo intimido mucho menos que tres tipos con aspecto de degenerados.

Cuando estuvieron en posición, Kenny se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Hola? ¿Pueden oírme?

La puerta se abrió. Un hombrecillo apuntó con una escopeta a Kenny, que alzó las manos.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡Fuera de mi propiedad! —gruñó—. O se va por su propio pie, o lo sacaré a tiros.

—No sea así, amigo. Verá, yo… Mi familia y yo llevamos días perdidos en la montaña. Ver su rancho nos ha dado esperanza… Necesitamos su ayuda, por favor.

El hombrecillo avanzó. Desde la distancia, Eren lograba distinguir sus rasgos, mas no sus intenciones. El desconocido se acercó a Kenny y dos hombres más salieron de la vivienda. El cielo se había cubierto de nubes grises.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? Acérquese —exigió el hombrecillo. Eren desenfundó el revólver y se preparó: aquel asunto olía a chamusquina.

—Soy sólo un pobre comerciante, señor —insistió Kenny.

—¡Acérquese!

El Destripador avanzó unos pasos. En cuanto alzó el rostro, los hombres del rancho empalidecieron y Eren apuntó. Luego escuchó un susurro de Kitz.

—Aquí hay un cadáver —siseó, nervioso, levantando la manta que cubría el carro—. Aquí hay un muerto, Eren.

Entonces, el hombrecillo exclamó:

—¡Es el puto Kenny Ackerman, desgraciados! ¡A Darius no le va a…!

Un disparo le atravesó el cráneo. Kitz abatió a los otros dos. Y Kenny, revólver en mano, mató a un cuarto indeseable que emergió del interior. Con una floritura, el Destripador enfundó y miró fijamente los cadáveres. La sangre se extendía por la nieve. No hubo tiempo de relajación. Un quinto salió de la casa y, impactado por aquel panorama, levantó las manos y suplicó que no lo mataran. Kitz se acercó a él, lo agarró con violencia y le pidió una buena razón para dejarlo con vida. Era un chico joven, de piel blanca y mofletes colmados de pecas. Sus ojos no eran los de un asesino, pensó Eren cuando le pidió a Weilman que lo soltara.

—¿Cómo te llamas, hijo? —preguntó Kenny.

—Marco, Marco Bott, señor Destripador —contestó el joven, observando inquieto a Kitz, quien ya lo había liquidado mil veces con la mirada—. No me haga daño, se lo suplico.

Kenny rompió a reír y se sacudió la nieve del sombrero.

—Me ha parecido oír el nombre de Darius, señor Bott. ¿Se trata de Darius Zackley? ¿Sois chicos de Zackley?

Marco asintió lentamente.

—Yo s-solamente soy un mozo de cuadra, señor. Limpio boñigas y nada más.

—Kitz, llévalo al campamento. —Kenny sonrió—. ¡Un muchacho de Darius en mi campamento, quién lo diría!

Fueron Kenny y Eren quienes inspeccionaron el interior del pequeño rancho. Habían estado jugando al póquer y bebiendo. Jaeger guardó una botella de ginebra en su zurrón, y también un poco de bourbon para Connie. Encontraron un fajo de billetes manchado de sangre. Alimentos enlatados, chuscos de pan y un reloj de oro. Kenny dedujo que el dueño del rancho era el pobre diablo que Kitz había descubierto.

Si la banda de Darius Zackley deambulaba por aquel purgatorio helado, debía ser por una buena razón. La única buena razón para esos hijos de puta, señaló Kenny, es el dinero. Darius y él eran enemigos jurados.

—Aprendí algo hace mucho tiempo, Eren —dijo el Destripador—: Si no le disparas en su debido momento, Darius Zackley acabará con tus seres queridos. Descubriremos qué está haciendo por aquí y qué podemos hacer al respecto.

 **2**

Un poni cabalgaba hacia la ciudad de Strawberry, ubicada en el Big Valley, West Elizabeth. A su lomo, el joven Falco Grice, de catorce años, memorizaba todo lo que su hermano le había encargado: zanahorias, judías y un cebo para pescar. Le había dado el dinero justo.

Vivían en una cabaña, cerca del lago Owanjila, y subsistían con lo que su hermano Colt pescaba, cazaba y plantaba. La vida era dura. A Falco le gustaba pensar que un día entraría a la tienda con un montón de billetes en el bolsillo, una gran suma, a comprar sin recalar en el precio. Pero Colt decía que eso era una utopía. Desconocía el significado de esa palabra, su hermano sabía muchas palabras raras porque había leído los libros de su difunta madre (el invierno pasado los usó para alimentar la chimenea cuando se quedaron sin leña). Así que llegó a la ciudad dándole vueltas a esa palabreja que fue procedida por un suspiro lastimero… _Utopía._

Strawberry era pequeña, ruidosa en otros tiempos, pero no desde que el alcalde logró cerrar la taberna e impulsar su política en contra del alcohol. Buena parte de los habitantes se dedicaba al negocio de la madera, otros eran cazadores, aunque también había vividores. Los hermanos Grice eran conocidos en la ciudad como «los hijos del marinero loco», pues su padre había servido durante años a bordo de un buque en el Atlántico. Hacía muchos años de eso. Falco apenas recordaba a su padre, quien murió cuando él tenía tres años. Colt sí que lo recordaba y aseguraba que no había sido el mejor de los hombres. El odio de los ciudadanos hacia el difunto Grice era infinito.

—Dichosos los ojos, chico —lo saludó el tendero, atusándose el prominente mostacho—. ¿Se ha sacado tu hermano el palo del culo ya?

—Sí, señor.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué va a ser?

—Zanahorias, judías y… —Se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué era lo otro? Utopía, solamente recordaba esa palabra—. ¿Un cepo?

En ese momento, una persona ingresó al establecimiento y oteó en las estanterías. El tendero saludó a aquella andoba y volvió la vista a Falco.

—Querrás decir un cebo. Yo no vendo cepos; para eso está el trampero. Espera un momento, chico, tengo que ir a la trastienda.

Falco se quedó solo, observando las barritas de chocolate sobre el mostrador. Debían estar deliciosas, o eso creía. Nunca las había probado. Una sola de ellas costaba lo mismo que las zanahorias, las judías y el cebo. Colt lo mataría si se gastara el dinero en un capricho como ese. Se relamió los labios y estiró la mano hacia aquella supuesta delicia, mas inmediatamente se retractó. Recordó que habían colgado a un ladrón de gallinas dos días atrás.

Además, si lo tachaban de ratero, Colt se sentiría muy defraudado. No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo. La idea lo había puesto nervioso, pero también había despertado un extraño entusiasmo en él. ¿Y si salía bien? ¿Y si el tendero no lo descubría? Comería el chocolate antes de llegar a casa y Colt jamás lo sabría.

—No tengas miedo —dijo la voz de la extraña, cuya presencia había olvidado por completo. Con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuello, Falco se giró y la vio. Iba ataviada en un guardapolvo raído y un ancho sombrero ensombrecía su semblante, que quedó descubierto cuando alzó la cara: su tez era pálida; sus ojos, de un gris oscuro, escudriñaban al chico sin una expresión concreta—. Cógelo, échalo a la bolsa y haz como si no pasara nada. No se percatará.

—¿Y si me descubre? —inquirió Falco con inquietud.

—Nunca lo has probado, ¿verdad? El chocolate… —dijo la desconocida—. Este es dulce, cuando te lo comes sientes que no hay nada mejor… Y también los hay de un sabor más fuerte. Supongo que no quieres probarlo.

—Sí que quiero.

—Entonces hazlo.

Y lo hizo. El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho cuando escondió el chocolate en su bolsa. Instantes después volvió el tendero con el cebo y demás. Falco actuó con naturalidad, dejó el dinero y se despidió. Echó un último vistazo a la mujer, que se dirigió al dueño de la tienda, y salió del establecimiento con un nudo en la garganta. Lo había hecho, había robado y había salido bien. ¡Increíble! Su entusiasmo desapareció al comprobar que el poni había desaparecido. ¡Lo había atado perfectamente! ¿Dónde se había metido? Ese animal tonto era el único que tenían.

Fue calle abajo, preguntando por el poni. Nadie sabía nada. Un hombre rió y le dijo que probablemente lo habían robado. Falco no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo volvería a casa? El camino era demasiado largo para recorrerlo a pie…

—Colt va a matarme —musitó, resignado a volver a pie.

Se sintió como un desgraciado tras diez minutos de caminata. El Señor lo había castigado. ¿Qué decía el séptimo mandamiento? No robarás. ¿Y si volvía a devolver el chocolate…? Imposible. El tendero lo mataría. A lo mejor ya se había dado cuenta de que faltaba una barra… Falco le quitó el envoltorio y la observó, incrédulo. Ahora era suya, aunque no hubiese pagado por ella. Se la comió mientras caminaba y quedó fascinado: estaba delicioso. Le dio sed.

¡Maldito poni, maldito pueblo y maldito y delicioso chocolate! Ahora entendía a qué se refería Colt cuando decía que eran unos completos desgraciados. En todo eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó un caballo acercarse y dio media vuelta. Era ella y se erguía sobre un gran alazán. Tiró de las riendas y el animal relinchó.

—¿Adónde vas, chico chocolate? —preguntó.

—Al lago Owanjila. Vivo allí. —Eclipsado, observó el caballo y pensó en lo insignificante que era su viejo poni en comparación—. ¿Y usted, señorita…?

—A donde me lleve el viento. Monta, te llevo a casa. ¿O prefieres andar?

—No —negó instantáneamente. La extraña le tendió su mano y lo ayudó a subir—. ¿Cómo se llama?

La mujer miró hacia atrás, con una expresión ininteligible en el rostro. Se acercaban más caballos. Arreó al alazán, que devoraba el camino con una increíble velocidad.

—Mikasa —respondió.

—Yo soy Falco Grice y, bueno, vivo a orillas del lago Owanjila con mi hermano. Gracias por llevarme; seguro que podremos darle algunos dólares.

Falco no estaba seguro de aquello último. Al menos podrían ofrecerle un almuerzo. Quedaba un poco de la liebre de ayer. De todas formas, a aquella mujer no pareció importarle la promesa del dinero.

—Oiga, lo del chocolate… —titubeó Falco—. ¿El tendero no se ha dado cuenta?

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no. —Rió con levedad—. Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. Estaba bueno, ¿verdad?

El joven asintió. Fue indicando el camino y comenzó a hablar de su hogar. Había castores a orillas del lago, y algunas serpientes. Una vez le mordió una y Colt tuvo que succionarle el veneno. Estuvo convencido de que iba a morir. La mujer, Mikasa, comentó que en el este, en el bayou, existía una serpiente gigante que se comía a los lugareños. Falco dedujo que había viajado mucho y visto cosas increíbles pese a no ser demasiado mayor. Contaría con unos treinta años y tenía una cicatriz bajo el ojo derecho.

—Es esa cabaña de ahí —señaló Falco—. Ese es mi hermano… ¡Colt, eh!

Colt Grice era rubio y de complexión enjuta, igual que su padre y que su padre antes que él. Ambos hermanos guardaban un parecido considerable. Adelgazaban a la par y, en el caso de que pudieran engordar, también. Colt tenía veintidós años y era gruñón como un octogenario. Su mirada garza siempre estaba bañada en susto o preocupación. Se acercó a Falco con una escopeta colgada del hombro.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —le reprochó mientras tosía—. Vas a matarme de un disgusto. Pensaba que te había pasado algo por el camino.

—Me robaron el poni en la ciudad. Lo siento.

—¿En la ciudad…? —Colt abrió la boca, consternado. Puso las manos sobre los hombros del más joven y lo inspeccionó—. Seguro que ha sido uno de los sinvergüenzas de Braun. ¿Te han hecho algo, te han lanzado piedras como aquella vez?

—No, estoy bien. Ha sucedido mientras compraba. La señorita Mikasa ha hecho el favor de traerme. —Falco miró a la mujer.

Colt le estrechó la mano y le agradeció mil veces por ello. Su rostro jovial estaba salpicado por un halo enfermizo.

—Ha sido usted muy amable, muy, muy amable. Yo soy Colton Grice, pero llámeme Colt. Dígame, ¿de dónde viene usted? ¿Y hacia dónde se dirige, si no es pregunta indiscreta?

—He llegado a Strawberry esta misma mañana y tengo intenciones de dirigirme al sur, hacia Blackwater.

—Las cosas están peliagudas por ahí; ya sabe, por lo de la banda del Destripador, esa gente es de la piel del Diablo… ¿Planea quedarse en Strawberry unos días? Es una bonita ciudad, pero está llena de zotes, desde el alcalde hasta el sepulturero. Si le interesa, arriba tenemos una habitación libre. No puede privarse uno de ser hospitalario aunque sea pobre.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Colt —aceptó la mujer—. Tan sólo será una semana, no quiero molestar.

—Oh, no, no, no es molestia. No recibimos muchas visitas, ¿verdad, Falco? Ate el caballo allí… Es precioso. Pase, pase. El pescado de este lago es el mejor de la región. La comida tardará un poco; mientras, empiece a acomodarse arriba. Falco, ayuda a la señorita.

Había querido Dios que un par de días antes limpiara el desván, donde se hospedaría la mujer. Falco encendió el candelabro que había sobre una mesita. ¡Qué estancia tan pequeña! Por las noches hacía un frío horrible en ella, y cuando brillaba el sol no había ni una mísera ventana que lo anunciara. Eso era lo único que podían ofrecer. Falco pensó que Mikasa estaría acostumbrada a las suntuosas habitaciones de Saint Denis.

—Es acogedor —comentó ella de repente; suspiró al sentarse en el viejo camastro que había pertenecido a Grice padre. Falco se percató de que su expresión denotaba cansancio—. He cabalgado durante muchos días y dormido en los caminos. Necesito sentarme un momento, chico chocolate… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? En las alforjas de Bucéfalo hay guardado un talego. Necesito que me lo traigas.

. . .

Ya en soledad, Mikasa se quitó el guardapolvo. Este cubría un revólver enfundado en cuero: el cañón, de un blanco brillante, contrastaba con la empuñadura cubierta de nácar negro. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían intentado robárselo. Lo escondió bajo el camastro junto a su zurrón. A los pocos minutos regresó el muchacho con el talego de lana raída entre sus manos. Mikasa extrajo de él un buen puñado de billetes y los contó ante la mirada incrédula de Falco.

—Toma, chico —dijo ella ofreciéndole diez dólares—. Es para ti. No se los des a tu hermano.

—No, no, no es necesario, señorita. Estamos encantados de tenerla aquí…

—No es por la estancia, es para ti. Para que no robes más chocolate, por lo menos en un tiempo.

El chico, dubitativo, agarró los billetes con sus huesudos dedos. Se parecía mucho a su padre. Daba la casualidad de que ella había conocido a aquel hombre hacía muchos años, había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo, mas no lo había hecho. Sonrió ante aquella remembranza.

—Sé que lo que he hecho está mal —murmuró el chico, cabizbajo—. Pero, por favor, no le diga nada a mi hermano, saber algo así lo pondría peor… Está enfermo.

—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. —Acomodó el talego junto al resto de sus pertenencias—. Vamos a comer.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Colt Grice se encontraba tosiendo cuando la invitada volvía con el hacha al hombro y unos leños bajo el brazo. Le había insistido para que no se molestara; podría haber ido él, aunque la tos no lo dejara ni respirar… y cuando lo conseguía era como aspirar humo. A causa de su dolencia, había mandado a Falco a pescar con un motivo que iba más allá de que él no tuviera fuerzas aquella mañana: quería que su pequeño hermano aprendiera a valerse por sí mismo, pues un día él ya no estaría, y ese día no figuraba muy lejano.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó la mujer mientras apilaba la madera junto a la chimenea.

—Oh, no, desde luego que no lo estoy, pero no debe usted preocuparse, señorita. —Sacó una botella de bourbon medio vacía de una de las alacenas—. Pagué diez dólares al médico para que me dijera eso, y luego otros diez en medicinas. ¿Le apetece un trago?

—Con el debido respeto, Colton, debería acostarse. No tiene buena cara.

Colt esbozó una sonrisa lastimera y se sentó en el balancín frente a la chimenea.

—La realidad es que estoy muriendo, señorita, y no quiero que Falco me vea postrado en una cama. No, no quiero que sus últimos recuerdos sobre mí sean esos. —Dio un sorbo—. Habría muerto ya si no fuera por él. Trato de convertirlo en un hombre capaz de valerse por sí mismo, un hombre con principios… ¿Cree que lo estoy consiguiendo?

—Su hermano es un joven noble —contestó ella mirándolo fijamente—, lo adora por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando llegue su hora, esté usted tranquilo, porque Falco saldrá adelante sin ningún problema.

—Me alivia escuchar eso, de verdad que lo hace, Mikasa. —Se cubrió la boca, conteniendo las sacudidas violentas de la tos. Había sangre en la palma de su mano—. Los Grice no tenemos buena fama. He intentado traer un poco de decencia a esta familia… y estoy tranquilo y satisfecho, pues creo haberlo logrado, señorita. Los hombres de esta casa no han sido los mejores, pero procuraré que tampoco sean los peores.

Recordó a su padre. Francis Grice había sido muchas cosas: marinero, transportista, mozo, cazador y, sobre todo, bandolero, uno de los más ruines que había azotado West Elizabeth. Había segado vidas de inocentes con la frialdad e inclemencia de quien se ha desprendido de su condición humana. Daba gracias a Dios por que Falco apenas recordara a ese hombre. En la memoria de Colt continuaba intacto el recuerdo de la ejecución de su padre. Tuvo lugar en el patíbulo de Strawberry, toda la ciudad estaba presente. Tenía once años por aquel entonces y se aferraba a la mano de su madre con fuerza. Lo recordaba todo: el juez leyendo los cargos, la cara burlona de su padre ante ellos y, después, una trampilla abriéndose. Su madre lo había arrastrado lejos de allí inmediatamente. Colt sabía que aquella sería una de las escenas que tendría en mente durante sus últimos estertores, la imagen de un hombre espantoso al que había jurado no parecerse.

Escuchó un grito que venía del exterior y se sobresaltó.

—Otra vez ellos —murmuró a la vez que observaba a través de un resquicio de la cortina—. Se ha traído un amigo, ese desgraciado… —Tosió.

Divisaba la figura de Reiner Braun, un rufián de poca monta, y de su compinche Bertolt Hoover. El primero era fornido, con una fisionomía fuerte, el cabello corto y rubio y una barba de tres días. Hoover, el gigantón, tenía un aire inofensivo, pero Colt no podía dejar de temerles.

—Escóndase, Mikasa. ¡Rápida! —Fue a por la escopeta—. Esto no va a ser bonito. Rezo para que no haya que apretar el gatillo.

—¡El plazo ha acabado, Grice! —gritaba Reiner—. ¡Espero que tengas mi dinero!

¡Su dinero! Aquel bastardo no sabía lo que era ganar algo con el sudor de su frente. Aquellos billetes habrían salido del bolsillo de algún desgraciado encañonado en una callejuela oscura. ¡Maldita la hora en la que le pidió el préstamo!

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y los encaró, fingiendo una calma que no tenía. Menos mal que Falco estaba pescando, no quería que presenciara aquello.

—Qué temprano has venido, Reiner —saludó.

—¿Tienes mi dinero, chico?

—No. Tienes que darme tiempo. ¡Entiéndeme! Tengo un hermano al que mantener…

Reiner arrugó las cejas.

—¿Tiempo, Grice? ¡Un moribundo como tú ya no tiene tiempo! Tienes que entenderme tú a mí: si espero, es probable que estires la pata y yo no cobre. O me pagas ahora, o adelantaré lo inevitable.

—Cinco días más, es lo único que te pido —suplicaba Colt—. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Ten piedad.

—¿Tienes intenciones de dispararnos? —Reiner rió a mandíbula batiente—. ¿Qué te parece este fantoche, Bert? ¡Mira cómo le tiemblan los brazos! Es patético… Adelante, Grice, ¡pégame un tiro! Hazle honor a toda tu calaña de degenerados.

—Por favor, Reiner, por favor…

Un puñetazo lo derribó. Reiner le arrebató la escopeta. Encogido por el dolor y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, volvió a suplicar la clemencia de aquellos hombres. Agarró del tobillo a Bertolt Hoover, y en éste pudo ver una pizca de compasión, mas siguió adelante. Se levantó trabajosamente y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Reiner ya estaba registrándolo todo. No va a encontrar nada, pensó Colt. Y entonces lo mataría. Nadie echaría en falta al desgraciado que vivía cerca del lago. Reiner entró primero a su dormitorio, el más grande, pues antes había sido conyugal. Rebuscó en los cajones; su cabreo aumentaba conforme buscaba. Luego, en la pequeña habitación de Falco, rojo de la rabia, lo agarró por el cuello.

—Dame algo, maldita sea. Tienes que tener un alijo oculto por algún lado… —Lo encañonó con su propia arma—. Eh, Bert, ve a echar un vistazo en la buhardilla. Más vale que tengas algo interesante ahí arriba, ¿eh, Colton?

Arriba… ¡Dios mío, la señorita Mikasa debía estar escondida ahí! Poco podía hacer Colt. Su debilidad lo había condenado.

Bertolt asintió y subió las escaleras, cada escalón emitía un crujido. Reiner sacó un cigarrillo.

—He visto a tu hermano de camino aquí —comentó—. Falco, ¿no? Se parece mucho. A tu padre, quiero decir.

Colt apretó los dientes. Un hilo de sangre descendía por su barbilla.

—No se parece en nada, y más vale que no le hayas tocado un pelo, o…

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Mira cómo tiemblo. —Rió—. Tranquilo, no le he hecho nada. Es sólo un crío, nada tiene que ver en estos asuntos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, yo también era un crío cuando tu padre le cortó el cuello a mi madre. Lo vi todo, ¿sabes? Todo… Sería justo que tu hermano viera cómo te mato.

—Mi padre pagó, Reiner, y nosotros, sus hijos, nos sentimos avergonzados de que su sangre corra por nuestras venas, pero nada podemos hacer. —Le sobrevino un acceso de tos—. Nosotros no lo elegimos.

Justo cuando Reiner iba a replicar, Bertolt cayó escaleras abajo. El estruendo de la caída alteró a Reiner, quien se acercó a su compañero, ahora desarmado y con la nariz chorreando de sangre.

—Pero qué diablos…

Colt contuvo el aliento cuando la figura de Mikasa descendió los peldaños uno por uno, empuñando un revólver y con una mirada carente de cualquier sentimiento. Tenía enfilado a Reiner, quien imitó la acción, dubitativo.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Braun—. Tu cara me es familiar. Sí, he debido verte en algún lugar…

Ella lo ignoró.

—He oído que venís buscando dinero. ¿Cuánto os debe?

—Cincuenta dólares. Ahora responde a mi pregunta, mujer —recordó Reiner, no muy convencido—. Dime tu nombre y puede que nos olvidemos de esto.

—¿Vais a matar a un hombre por esa cantidad? —Miró a Colt—. No tiene el dinero de los señores, ¿verdad, Colt? —Él negó—. Ya ven, de aquí no sacarán nada… Y en el caso de que intente algo más, serán sus cadáveres los que salgan de aquí. ¡Lárguense!

Un disparo voló el sombreo de Reiner Braun, cuyo semblante se había tornado lívido. Tiró la escopeta al suelo y ayudó a Bertolt a levantarse. Antes de abandonar la casa, miró a Colt.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, Grice. Dentro de una semana volveré, y ni esta perra a la que das cobijo podrá defenderte.

Por una parte sintió alivio de que aquellos dos se largaran, pero, por otro lado, sabía que la amenaza no era una broma: Braun volvería con más hombres.

Durante los próximos días Colton Grice estuvo en cama, arrullado por una peculiar calma. No le preocupaba la comida, pues Falco sabía pescar y se manejaba con el arco. Podía cazar una ardilla o un pato. Su hermano se sentaba a su lado todas las noches, tomaba su mano y narraba las menudencias del día. Colt le sonreía tenuemente y asentía. Estaba orgulloso de él, siempre lo había estado. La presencia de Mikasa lo tranquilizaba; la mujer había decidido quedarse pese al altercado. Colt no podía olvidar la familiaridad con la que había empuñado el revólver. Tenía la certeza de que no dudaría en apretar el gatillo. Fuere como fuere, ella le había salvado la vida.

Pronto estaría muerto. ¡O tal vez su agonía se postergaría durante meses! Mikasa había conseguido algunas medicinas para mitigar su dolor.

—¿Por qué hace esto, señorita? No tiene usted necesidad —le dijo. Asió la taza de café que ella le ofrecía. La mujer no se inmutó. Sus ojos grises permanecieron, inalterables, sobre los suyos. Colt desvió la mirada, aturdido. Le intrigaba, mas era demasiado prudente para preguntarle acerca de quién era y a qué se dedicaba. En su mente se formaba una vaga respuesta para aquellas preguntas.

—Usted tampoco tenía necesidad de hospedarme; sin embargo, me abrió las puertas de su casa y puso un plato más en su mesa —respondió ella—. Hablaré con Braun.

—Eso sí que no lo permitiré, señorita. —Colt se recostó contra la pared—. No arriesgará su vida por mi pellejo otra vez. Ahora Braun la conoce, y ese hombre no olvida una cara.

—Y yo tampoco, Colt, y yo tampoco.

 **3**

Erwin Smith entró a la comisaría de Valentine y encontró a su viejo amigo, el sheriff Nile Dowk, espatarrado en su silla, pies en alto y puro en la boca. Parecía no haber cambiado de postura en siglos. Se desperezó trabajosamente y levantó su sombrero, de manera que sus ojos pudieran estudiar la figura del hombre recién llevado.

—Hay pelea en la taberna —anunció Erwin acercándose al tablón de anuncios. Había varias caras conocidas entre los fugitivos.

—¿Y cuándo no la hay? —Nile lo miró con un gesto derrengado—. Estoy harto de esta maldita ciudad. ¡Que se vayan al infierno todos esos borrachos! Mandaré a uno de mis chicos a que recoja los cadáveres, si hay, cuando acaben de darse palos. —Miró fijamente a Erwin, quien sostenía un cartel de recompensa entre sus manos—. ¿Vas a quedarte de una vez por todas aquí, agente Smith?

Erwin llevaba quince años con los Pinkerton y había escalado varios peldaños en la jerarquía de la agencia.

—No —contestó con una sonrisa resignada—. Seguimos detrás del Destripador. Quiero que tus chicos estén atentos, Nile, muy atentos.

—Procuraré que levanten los ojos del vaso de whiskey, pero no prometo nada… A la mierda, deja que te invite a una copa. Así echamos un vistazo en la taberna. —El sheriff se levantó, inspeccionó el tambor de su revólver y se acercó a su amigo—. ¿Mikasa Ackerman? No vale la pena —dijo en referencia al cartel—. Creo que está muerta. O eso, o se ha largado del país. Imagino que ya sabrás que no se tiene constancia de su participación en el golpe de Blackwater. Dicen que no cabalga con el Destripador desde hace mucho tiempo.

De camino a la taberna, Erwin Smith comprobó que la ciudad que lo había visto crecer continuaba igual. En Valentine abundaban los ganaderos y siempre se olía a tierra mojada y a oveja. La calle principal era un constante barrizal por el que se habían revolcado asesinos, violadores y pederastas. La ciudad era el destino predilecto de los peores delincuentes. Nile hacía lo que podía para remediar aquella situación, para mejorar… Había intentado que adoquinaran la calle principal y que cerraran algún que otro tugurio. Y el alcalde lo había ignorado porque las arcas públicas no estaban precisamente a rebosar. Pese a todo, había logrado cierto orden, aunque mandara todo al demonio con cada trifulca entre borrachos.

—¿Están bien Marie y los niños? —preguntó el agente Smith.

—Sí. Están en Saint Denis con mi suegra, no los he visto en semanas. Ese sitio es inaguantable: demasiadas fábricas, demasiados franchutes. Un horror. Te juro que cuando voy me paso el día en los barrios de negros y de chinos.

La presencia del sheriff sumió el saloon en un profundo silencio. Nile Dowk podía resultar intimidante cuando se lo proponía; era un hombre alto y magro desde su juventud, de barba regia, ojillos hundidos y cabello negruzco. Contrastaba con Erwin, quien era más ancho de hombros, con el cabello rubio siempre engominado, unos ojos claros bajo unas cejas demasiado gruesas —desde pequeño era apodado cejotas— y un rostro lampiño que denotaba confianza y tranquilidad.

Nile paseó la vista por el local. La timba de póquer junto a la ventana parecía pacífica, los parroquianos apoyados en la barra no aparentaban hostilidad y las prostitutas, sentadas en las escaleras, fumaban y se desesperaban ante la falta de trabajo.

—Da la impresión de que ninguno de vosotros ha roto un plato en la vida. —El sheriff hizo un gesto al camarero—. Ponle a mi amigo una cerveza, y a mí lo que te apetezca—. Luego se giró y reanudó su perorata—. Tranquilos, que no cunda el pánico: sólo he venido a tomar una copa. Que no os incomode mi placa. Si habéis cometido alguna fechoría, os aseguro que recibiréis vuestro castigo, pero no ahora. —Le escanciaron un trago de whiskey y alzó el vaso—. Vamos, ¡continuad como si yo no estuviera!

Y vaya si continuaron. Las risas volvieron a imperar en el saloon y el primer puñetazo se lo dio un mozo de cuadra, medio borracho, a un grandullón que trabajaba en una obra a las afueras de la ciudad. Erwin se llevó la botella a los labios mientras observaba la pelea de soslayo. Luego miró a su amigo, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima a una fulana.

—Oye, Erwin —lo llamó un muy enseriado Nile—. Cada día tengo más claro que tú deberías haberte quedado con Marie.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Es una buena mujer y te ha dado dos hijos preciosos.

—Y yo soy un desgraciado. La he engañado más de una vez, todo el mundo lo sabe. Ella es una dama, Erwin. No está hecha para vivir en este estercolero. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que vio en mí.

Erwin agachó la mirada. Sí, Marie había tomado la decisión de casarse con Nile, no sin antes vivir un corto idilio con el agente Smith. Esto era algo que el sheriff sabía y había aceptado con los años. Sabía que su esposa le guardaría fidelidad mientras viviera y que lo estimaba en demasía, pero en su corazón había otro nombre grabado. El agente Smith la quiso entrañablemente, lo que después, cuando la dejó ir, le provocó el dolor más agudo de su vida. Un hombre como él, en constante movimiento y expuesto a los peores indeseables, no podía darle la vida que merecía. Ahora, tras tantos años, imaginarla con una argolla en el dedo y dos chiquillos a su cargo lo hacían sentirse nostálgico. Claro que conocía los affaires de Nile, sabía que la tentación era demasiado para su amigo, sí, pero él ya no podía hacer nada: Marie se apellidaba Dowk, no Smith.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. El sheriff ya no miraba a las chicas, sino que lucía apenado y perdido en el fondo de su bebida.

—Maldita la hora en la que te alejaste de ella, Erwin, maldita la hora en la que me dejaste el camino libre —rezongó—. Ella habría sido muy feliz contigo.

—Coge un tren a Saint Denis cuando puedas, Nile —dijo Erwin—. Tienes una familia que te necesita, es algo que tendrás de por vida. ¿Que he querido a Marie? Sí, es algo que los dos, viejo amigo, sabemos, pero tú eres el hombre con quien ha formado una familia.

Fue entonces cuando un gañán comenzó a hablar sobre Strawberry. Los Braun habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas, decía. Por lo visto, habían prendido fuego a una pequeña cabaña junto al lago Owanjila y el propietario había resultado muerto junto a media docena de hombres, los presuntos pirómanos, entre los que se encontraba un sobrino de Moses. Aquel suceso no había pasado desapercibido porque el dueño era conocido: se trataba de uno de los hijos de Francis Grice. El gañán reía a mandíbula batiente. A su juicio, los Braun habían hecho bien al acabar con los últimos vestigios de Grice.

Erwin había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al mencionado. Era un hombre terrible, un demonio en persona, mas no por ello su prole merecía un destino tan horrible como aquel. Pero había más: un hijo pequeño del que no se habían encontrado restos y la posterior muerte de Moses Braun. La ley estaba haciendo averiguaciones y la gente empezaba a sospechar que el retoño menor tenía algo que ver.

—Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza —murmuró Erwin.

—Strawberry es una jungla, no me sorprende nada de lo que pase ahí. La gente perdió la cabeza cuando el cantamañanas del alcalde prohibió el alcohol…

—Piensa, Nile. Por lo que se dice, el muchacho Grice no había cumplido ni la quincena. ¿Cómo va a acabar con un pistolero bien curtido como Braun? Es una locura. Tiene que haber algo más.

—No pienses en ello. Hemos venido a beber, ¿recuerdas? Ahora mismo ni yo soy sheriff ni tú un Pinkerton. Relájate y deja que mi homólogo en Strawberry, que es un inepto, dicho sea de paso, solucione el asunto.

 **4**

No había picado ni un solo pez en casi dos horas. Falco suspiró, recogió el sedal y se dejó caer hacia atrás, cansado.

—Si no quieren picar, es mejor no forzarlos. —Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo—. Es lo que Colt dice.

Mikasa continuaba con la brizna de hierba entre los labios y la caña en alto. Nunca había sido una lumbrera en el arte de la pesca, pero estaba segura de que algo mordería el anzuelo.

—Colt no tiene paciencia, aunque reconozco que esto es aburridísimo. Prefiero la caza.

—Yo apenas tengo puntería con el arco, no podría darle ni a un uapití —admitió el muchacho con cierta vergüenza.

—La práctica hace al maestro —respondió ella—. No te preocupes si todavía no eres muy diestro. Tiempo al tiempo.

—Bueno, es que yo… —Falco agachó la mirada—. No me gustaría vivir aquí para siempre, señorita, pero Colt dice que algún día seré ranchero, formaré una familia y viviremos de lo que nos dé la tierra y el lago. Yo no quiero eso…

Mikasa, curiosa por las ideas del joven, lo observaba, instándolo a continuar. Ya en su primer encuentro había visto algo peculiar en él.

—Me gustaría ver el mundo, viajar. —Falco mantenía la vista clavada en el cielo—. No creo que el sentido de mi vida sea vivir aquí hasta que me haga viejo y muera y entonces tenga que dejarle todo a un hijo.

—No, claro que ese no es el sentido de tu vida, chico chocolate —rió Mikasa—. Tu hermano es un hombre extraordinario, pero no tiene derecho a decidir lo que eres y lo que harás. Al final, serás lo que tú quieras ser. Lo único que debes intentar es no ser _persona non grata —_ Volvió a reír.

— _¿Persona non grata…?_

—Ah, es un latinismo, es decir, que viene del latín, la lengua que hablaban los romanos. Vendría a ser persona no bienvenida. Lo usan los abogados, los jueces…

—¿Es usted abogada o jueza? —El joven Grice estaba sorprendido.

—En absoluto. Tenía un amigo, un tipo viejo y sabio, que me enseñaba esas cosas.

Mikasa recordaba aquellas tardes con Uri Reiss, cuando el cabello dorado de este no tenía ni una sola cana. Aquel hombre poseía ya una paciencia infinita en su juventud, la suficiente para enseñar a leer y a escribir a un puñado de críos salvajes.

Un repentino tirón la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tiró de la caña y empezó a recoger el sedal.

—Ha picado algo —anunció—, y es grande.

El pez se retorcía con violencia, luchando por ganar el anzuelo, mas Mikasa se resistía a dejarlo escapar. Jamás había atrapado uno con tanta fuerza. No era la mejor de las pescadoras, pero sabía defenderse. Falco miraba hacia el lago y, cuando finalmente consiguió arrastrar aquel morador de las aguas hasta la orilla, abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

—¡Un muskallonga! Nunca había visto una tan grande.

El pez aún chapoteaba cuando Mikasa lo cogió. Era tan largo como uno de uno de sus brazos y debía pesar unos dieciocho o veinte kilos. Las escamas mezclaban un tono rojizo con el gris plateado y tenía dientes como alfileres.

Regresaron a la casa y encontraron a Colt sentado frente a la chimenea. Tenía mejor cara y podía mantenerse en pie durante un rato y, por lo que parecía, había sido capaz de desplazarse de su alcoba hasta el salón con ayuda de un gayado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio semejante animal. Comieron muskallonga a la brasa y salaron el resto. Colt parecía más optimista en la sobremesa y, desde luego, había pensado en algo para arreglar el problema con los Braun. Pediría un préstamo al banco y utilizaría el dinero para pagar a Reiner. Después buscaría empleo en unas obras al este de Strawberry y saldaría la deuda con el banco. Por primera vez, Falco se atrevió a cuestionar los planes de su hermano: aquello le parecía una locura. Mikasa, en silencio, observó el gesto asombrado de Colt.

—Puede que consigas el préstamo, de acuerdo, pero ¿después qué? —inquirió Falco, serio—. ¿Trabajar levantando ladrillos y transportando vigas? Mírate, Colt, ¡ni siquiera puedes dar dos pasos sin que te falte el aliento!

—Baja el tono.

El más joven de los Grice, consciente de su falta de respeto, agachó la mirada, apocado. El semblante de Colt mostraba un resquicio de enfado, lo cual, unido a su enfermedad, le conferían una apariencia todavía más espantosa. A sus ojos inyectados en sangre, sus enormes ojeras y su barba descuidada y machada se sumó un ceño fruncido y un rictus de aversión.

—Que sea la última vez —dictó Colt, con un dedo alzado hacia Falco— que me hablas así.

—Lo siento. —El zagal se levantó de la mesa, avergonzado—. Estaré fuera. —Y se retiró.

Colt tosió y se palpó las sienes. Enseguida recuperó la serenidad.

—Todavía no entiende que hay que hacer sacrificios para seguir adelante. Supongo que todavía es muy pequeño, pero… esta vida es dura, muy dura, y él es un soñador.

…

El piano infundía ánimos, amenizaba los tragos y provocaba risas.

La taberna se encontraba colmada, mayoritariamente, de jornaleros que habían hecho un alto para tomar una cerveza. Reiner Braun estaba lejos de ser un leñador o un mozo de cuadra, pero también estaba ahí, dándole a la botella y jugando al cuchillo con Bertolt.

—Mi turno —dijo su amigo.

El grandullón era habilidoso. Lo clavaba primero entre el dedo corazón y el anular; a continuación, entre el pulgar y el índice; luego entre el meñique y el anular; y, finalmente, entre el índice y el corazón. Era rápido, muy rápido, y realizaba varias veces la misma frecuencia sin cortarse. Reiner ya se había hecho unos cuantos tajos.

—Tienes suerte de que esté borracho —farfulló—. ¡Eh, ponme otra birra!

Braun se arrellenó en su silla. Por la puerta entró una figura conocida que lo cabreó. No obstante, dejó escapar una carcajada y miró a Bertolt.

—Mira, amigo mío. Procura no mearte encima.

A ellos se acercó aquella mujer implacable. Vestía una camisa blanca remangada, unos pantalones de montar y unas botas enfangadas con espuelas. Se aflojó el pañuelo verde que llevaba en torno al cuello.

Al contrario que Bertolt, quien estaba tenso, Reiner movió la mandíbula y adoptó una sonrisa chulesca.

—¿A qué se debe su honorable presencia, Mikasa Ackerman?

Oír aquel apellido la hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Le ruego discreción, señor Braun. He venido a hablar pacíficamente.

—Pues hable.

—Quiero que deje en paz a los Grice.

—¿Eso es todo? —Reiner rió—. Lo mejor que puede hacer usted es largarse de aquí cuanto antes. Colt Grice la diñará pronto, y su hermano… Bueno, quizá acabe en alguna mina, enferme de azogue y muera también.

—¿A esto se dedica ahora Moses Braun, a prestar dinero a desgraciados y luego apalearlos? Sois escoria.

—Mi tío es un hombre que ve oportunidad en todo —contestó Reiner—. En cambio, ¿qué es lo que hace el Destripador? ¡Dar golpes suicidas! Conseguirá que todos acabéis muertos, si es que no os mata para salvarse a sí mismo. Tu tío es la misma escoria que la mía, pero el tuyo actúa a gran escala. No eres quien para reprochar nada. Colt Grice pagará, quiera o no. Yo mismo me aseguraré de que así sea. —Carraspeó—. ¡Atención todos, la cabeza de esta mujer vale más de lo que vais a ganar en toda vuestra vida trabajando honradamente!

Mikasa Ackerman apretó los dientes y salió rápidamente del local. El rubio sonrió, complacido. Nadie, por muy temido que fuera, iba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera los de aquella calaña cuyo primer crimen era nacer.

—¡Eh, Gabi, he dicho que quiero una birra! —Apoyó los pies sobre la mesa—. Esta niña no se entera de nada…

Gabi Braun, de quince años, piel atezada y ojos grandes y resplandecientes, le sirvió con rapidez. Era su prima, la más joven del clan y la menos indicada para ser camarera, pero era lo que Moses Braun quería, y las palabras de este no se discutían.

 **4**

—Un tren, un tren —reiteraba Kenny mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. Uri, contemplativo, saboreaba su pipa. El Destripador se sentó ante él—. Es nuestra oportunidad. Si Darius está involucrado, hay dinero de por medio… Mucho dinero, eso es lo que necesitamos ahora mismo.

—¿Podemos fiarnos de ese chico? —inquirió Uri.

Kenny guardó silencio por un momento. La imagen de Marco Bott se instaló en su cabeza, y sus súplicas le inundaron los oídos.

—Tengo la impresión, viejo amigo, de que últimamente no confías en mí. Si resulta ser falso, no perdemos nada. Pero, si ese tren lleva una buena mercancía, saldremos de estas montañas mejor de lo que llegamos. No se trata sólo de dinero, Uri. Los chicos, tú, yo… Necesitamos que algo salga bien. Esperanza, ánimo.

—Soy viejo, Kenny, y los viejos sólo confiamos en la muerte —respondió Uri—. Los Pinkerton nos están persiguiendo; asaltar un tren llamaría su atención, los atraería hasta aquí y entonces nos matarían a todos. Bueno, a ti y a mí nos expondrían primero en un patíbulo como a animales disecados, y después nos colgarían.

—Tengo un plan. —Kenny le puso una mano en el hombro—. En cuanto demos el golpe, nos iremos de las montañas. No les daremos tiempo. Iremos a New Hannover. Tú conoces esa zona mejor que yo.

—No había estado tan al este desde hacía años. Estuve vagando por ahí con Elena…

Los dos hombres miraron hacia la puerta de la cabaña, que se abrió para dar paso a Traute Caven. Como buena mujer americana que se había criado en la barbarie de la frontera con México, acostumbraba a llevar siempre una escopeta en la mano y a no dudar en dispararla. Tenía el cabello de un rubio muy pálido, fantasmal, los ojos celestes, fríos y carentes de emoción, los labios carnosos y siempre revestidos de una fina capa de carmín.

—Señorita Caven. —Kenny se acercó a ella y le besó la mano—. ¿Has terminado de adaptarte a este clima?

Traute tenía encandilado a Kenny, a quien había jurado lealtad en más de un sentido. Las ideas de aquel hombre la habían fascinado y la vida de forajido le resultaba muy excitante, pero apenas tomaba partido en los delitos de la banda. Siempre se la podía encontrar sentada y silenciosa, examinando o limpiando su arma.

—Ni me lo menciones. —El vaho abandonada su boca y su nariz estaba colorada—. Vengo de curarle las heridas a ese pobre chico, Bott. Jean está con él.

—El señor Weilman debería controlarse un poco, ¿no crees, Kenny? —El gesto de Uri era suspicaz.

—Es uno de los chicos de Darius, con ellos hay que tener mano dura —replicó Ackerman—. Eso es algo que sabes, Uri.

—He visto al muchacho de refilón y puedo asegurarte que lo habría soltado todo sin necesidad de violencia.

—No iba a dejar que lo matara. A mí también me parece un buen chico, pero es uno de los de Zackley. —Kenny se puso un habano entre los dientes, lo encendió en el fuego de la chimenea y volvió junto a su socio—. Eren, Levi, Kitz y yo nos haremos con ese tren. En cuanto volvamos, espero que con las alforjas llenas, quiero que todo esto esté recogido, los carromatos cargados y listos para partir. ¡Alegrad esas caras! Muy pronto estaremos en prados más verdes.

…

Marco miró con desconfianza el plato de guiso. Tenía hambre, sí, y también un miedo que le impedía aceptar cualquier cosa de aquella banda. Darius Zackley lo había destinado a las peores tareas, lo había usado de bufón y lo habría utilizado como escudo si se hubiese dado la ocasión, pero nunca antes había recibido una paliza así. Kitz Weilman pretendía matarlo, él mismo se lo había dicho al oído. Por fortuna o por desgracia, Jean Kirstein lo había salvado del desollamiento que Kitz le había prometido.

—Come antes de que se enfríe —lo instó Jean—. Bueno, más de lo que está…

Marco se llevó una cucharada a la boca. Estaba delicioso. El cocinero se sentó a la mesa.

—Puede que te acuchillen mientras duermes —comentó—, pero no te matarán de hambre si yo puedo evitarlo. Soy Nicolo. Marco, ¿verdad? Encantado.

Llevaba un pañuelo rojo en torno a la cabeza y unas greñas castañas le caían por las sienes. Tenía los ojos caídos y una expresión de aburrimiento. Su delantal estaba lleno de sangre, lo cual estremeció a Marco. Entonces pensó que debía ser de algún animal. De todas maneras, ¿qué pretendían aquellos hombres? ¿Se trataba de un tipo de tortura? Quizá después de la comida el señor Weilman le sacara el hígado.

—A ese malnacido le faltan escrúpulos —bufó Jean. Éste llevaba una desgastada boina sobre una cabellera larga y gamuza, degradada a ambos lados; sus ojos, de una tonalidad miel, se encontraban bajo unas cejas finas y fruncidas. Una incipiente barba le sombreaba la mandíbula. Su cara alargada había dado lugar a su mote: el Caracaballo.

—A mí me da miedo —se sinceró Nicolo—, pero Kenny confía en él, así que nosotros también tenemos que confiar.

Jean se encogió de hombros. Luego se arrellanó en la silla, se remangó y se desató el chaleco de lana. Miró a Marco.

—¿De dónde sales? No tienes pinta de bandido.

—Lo soy —respondió Marco, cohibido—. Soy un forajido de la banda de Darius Zackley.

Kirstein y el cocinero intercambiaron una mirada antes de echarse a reír.

—No digas eso fuera de estas cuatro paredes —aconsejó Nicolo—. Aquí los chicos de Zackley no son bien recibidos, por si aún no te has dado cuenta.

—¿Eres un niño de papá con ganas de pegar tiros? —Jean esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—. Te diré algo: escápate esta misma noche. Estaré haciendo guardia y haré como si no hubiese visto nada.

Marco se sorprendió.

Nicolo rió y se levantó de la silla. Se acercó a la chimenea, donde vertió el contenido de la cafetera en dos latas vacías que funcionaban como tazas.

—Eso significa que le has caído bien, señor Bott —dijo—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a llevar café a Levi y a la señorita Ral.

—Sigues comportándote como un mayordomo —rió Jean. Cuando el cocinero se hubo marchado, volvió a dirigirse a Marco—. Hablaba en serio. Si te vas, no te lo impediré. No hay motivo para matar a nadie.

Marco terminó con su plato y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Gimió al rozarse el labio inferior partido.

—Si me deja ir, sería como matarme —se atrevió a decir Marco,

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahí fuera estaré solo y expuesto… Ahora Darius querrá matarme, y no quiero morir, señor Kirstein, no quiero.

El mencionado guardó silencio. Después asintió lentamente y le ofreció un poco de tabaco de mascar.

—Llámame Jean.

 **5**

Falco estaba junto a su hermano durante aquella onerosa noche, la última que pasarían juntos.

Mikasa estaba durmiendo en el salón, frente a la chimenea y con la escopeta en ristre. Llevaba un par de días alerta, y sus motivos tenía: los Braun ya deberían haberse presentado para cobrar la deuda. El joven Grice pensaba que habían optado por ignorarlos; al fin y al cabo, el viejo Moses no mataría a nadie por tan poco dinero.

Un disparo. Mikasa despertó, salió al porche y observó el horizonte. Un lobo aulló. El lago y el bosque estaban tranquilos.

—Ha sonado lejano, más allá del bosque. Será un cazador —dijo la mujer de vuelta en el interior. Observó a Colt, cuyo semblante estaba excepcionalmente pálido y relajado—. ¿Cómo está?

—He conseguido bajarle la fiebre. —Falco acariciaba la escuálida mano del único pariente que le quedaba. Mikasa apretó los labios; aquel muchachito la llenaba de compasión. ¡Maldita fuera la Divina Providencia, que decidía romper familias tan trágicamente! Colt le había dicho abiertamente que sus días estaban contados, pero era incapaz de comunicárselo a Falco, quien se había esperanzado al verlo caminar y comer con ellos. Era lo que conocemos como mejoría de la muerte. Mikasa deseó no haberse hospedado jamás ahí, no haber tratado nunca con los Grice, pues eso la había conducido a una situación muy complicada. Debía marcharse pronto, debería haberse marchado ya, pero no podía abandonarlos, simplemente no podía continuar su camino sin mirar atrás. Era su mayor defecto.

—Es curioso que sepas cosas sobre medicina —dijo ella.

—Nuestra madre era enfermera —aclaró Falco—. Estuvo en la Cruz Roja hasta que conoció a mi padre. Le enseñó algunas cosas a Colt, y él me las enseñó a mí… Me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe para prepararme para este momento.

—Falco…

—Sé que va a morir. —Se sorbió la nariz—. Usted también lo sabe, señorita Mikasa.

—Dicen que las personas mueren cuando son olvidadas.

—¿Usted cree?

—Para nada —respondió Mikasa, provocando el asombro de Falco; y, con los ojos cerrados, añadió—: Me temo que todos morimos aunque se nos recuerde. Nada perdura, a excepción de nuestros actos. Recordarán lo que hagamos, no lo que seamos. Colt vivirá en ti, en cada vez que pesques un pez tal y como él te enseñó, cuando tenses la cuerda del arco como él hacía. Eso es algo que ni la tierra ni el olvido pueden enterrar.

Dos lágrimas surcaron los mofletes del chico, quien se los limpió rápidamente y se levantó de la cama. Mikasa sonrió tenuemente y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Eres un buen hermano, chico chocolate.

Esa misma noche, un sueño iluminó la oscuridad onírica del sueño de ella. Una puerta se abría, se escuchaban los pájaros. Había un grupo de siluetas en la lejanía, pero no reconocía a aquellas personas y el paisaje se hallaba borroso, difuminado por una tormenta de arena que aumentó hasta engullirlo todo. Falco la zarandeó lo suficiente como para despertarla. Estaba asustado.

—Braun ha venido —dijo— y ha traído a sus hombres. Tienen… Tienen botellas incendiarias.

—Maldición. ¿Cuántos son?

—Son cinco. Llevan la cara tapada, son grandes y… —El muchacho tragó saliva—. Van a matarnos.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó por un resquicio entre las cortinas. Era ya noche cerrada, una noche oscura, carente de estrellas y luna. Mikasa suspiró y miró a Falco.

—Ha venido a por mí. ¿Colt está dormido?

—Sí.

Cargó el revólver.

—Bueno, chico chocolate… No sé si viviremos para contarlo. —Accionó el martillo—. Tienes que correr hacia el bosque.

—No me dejarán.

—Te cubriré.

—¿Va a… matar a esos hombres?

La mujer se acercó a la puerta.

—Intentaré que Reiner entre en razón por las buenas —aseguró—. Llevo dinero en el zurrón. Trescientos dólares.

—No, no está bien que usted pague nuestras deudas, no está bien que se enfrente a ellos por nosotros. La van matar. —Falco la agarró del brazo—. Saldré yo en nombre de mi hermano.

—Eso es valiente por tu parte. —Mikasa sonrió—. Escúchame: alguien me dijo hace mucho tiempo que la valentía no debe convertirse en temeridad. En cuanto oigas el primer disparo, corre.

Salieron muy lentamente. Mikasa, lamparilla a la siniestra y arma a la diestra, cruzó la mirada con Reiner, quien la apuntó con un fusil. Falco miró hacia el bosque de soslayo, a unos cinco metros.

—¿Ha pasado a mejor vida ese paleto de Grice? —inquirió Reiner—. Me daba hasta un poco de lástima, pero todos nos tenemos que morir.

—En eso coincidimos, señor Braun —contestó Mikasa—. ¿Va a morir alguien esta noche?

—La quieren viva o muerta, así que no hay necesidad. Pero, si usted lo desea, puedo ahorrarle el paso por la horca…

—¿No es curioso, señor Braun? —preguntó Mikasa—. He tratado de mantenerme en la sombra durante un tiempo y sólo he logrado que aumente el precio por mi cabeza. El mundo no olvida, y yo tampoco. —Lo apuntó—. Si viene a capturarme, me defenderé, como tantas veces he hecho en el pasado.

La primera bala impactó contra una de las botellas incendiarias, por lo que el vándalo que la sostenía se vio ardiendo, gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Braun y los demás hombres lo observaron con estupor, y Falco aprovechó este breve momento para echar a correr. Reiner, furioso, ordenó que prendieran la casa y el resto de botellas volaron contra el tejado de ésta. Luego descargó una ráfaga de balas que hubieran impactado contra Mikasa si esta no se hubiera cubierto tras una de las columnas del porche.

—Usted no tiene que morir esta noche, señorita Ackerman —reafirmó Reiner—, No suelo matar mujeres.

La vida había enseñado a Mikasa Ackerman que el final podía llegar en cualquier momento. Bien, si habría de perecer justo ahí, entonces no lo haría sola. Se los llevaría, como séquito, al infierno. Iba a abandonar su parapeto, lanzarse contra ellos en mitad de una lluvia de balas, pero la figura de Colton Grice atravesó la puerta y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo. Los disparos cesaron. Mikasa trató de decirle que se guareciera, pero él se puso en pie trabajosamente y avanzó un par de pasos hacia ellos, En su rostro no se leía intención alguna, solamente un cansancio que, después, Mikasa catalogaría como desesperación.

Colt iba descalzo y asía su escopeta, mas no parecía dispuesto a dispararla. No lo haría. Reiner sabía esto, así que no consideró pertinente matarlo, simplemente hizo un gesto a sus compinches y lo observó. El deteriorado Grice le sostuvo la mirada.

Mikasa, que sabía perfectamente cuando un hombre iba a presionar el gatillo o no, lo llamó varias veces. Colt se giró, sus ojos apagados contemplaron la inclemente forma del fuego devorando la casa. Le temblaban las piernas, por cobardía o enfermedad; fuere cual fuere el motivo, encaró de nuevo al hombre que había arrasado todo lo que había cuidado esmeradamente.

—He pagado con creces, señor Braun —dijo débilmente—. Mi casa, mi tranquilidad, mi honor… Todo eso te has llevado.

El crepitar de las llamas envolvía su voz, el tono desencantado con el que manifestaba las amarguras que anidaban en su interior.

—No quiero nada de eso, desgraciado —rió Reiner—. Quiero dinero. Y vaya si lo conseguiré. No me interesas, Grice. He venido a por Mikasa Ackerman.

La mencionada no movió ni un músculo. Colt la miró, sereno. Mikasa se preguntó si la despreciaría.

—De ella no vas a obtener nada. —Colt clavó las pupilas en la escopeta—. Le pedí dinero para medicinas que de nada me han servido. Voy a morir, Reiner. Pero sé que las deudas nunca mueren.

—¿Crees que tengo tiempo para esto, Grice? Tengo más cosas que hacer además de quemar tu chabola. Quítate de en medio. Es a Mikasa Ackerman a quien has dado cobijo, una forajida detestable, no mejor que tu padre. Ladrona, cuatrera, estafadora, pecadora, asesina. Por una vez, Colton, voy a hacer justicia, ¿o no? —Reiner sonrió. Aquella curvatura chulesca de sus labios desapareció cuando el moribundo lo enfiló—. Venga ya, Colton, tú y yo sabemos que no eres capaz de matar ni una mosca. Eres débil.

—Nunca he sido débil. He procurado ser cabal, vivir sin muchos sobresaltos, dignamente. Jamás débil… He tenido que ser muy fuerte para soportar a los degenerados como tú, pero eso se ha acabado. —Respiró hondamente—. Que Dios me perdone.

Acertó en la cabeza de uno de los secuaces de Braun, y en el hombro de otro, que cayó al suelo en mitad de un grito agónico. Braun y sus dos lacayos restantes lo cosieron a tiros, y fue entonces cuando Mikasa disparó, mató al par de perros e hirió de muerte a Braun, que la miró fugazmente antes de desvanecerse.

—Colt —farfulló Mikasa, acuclillándose junto a él. Se ahogaba en su sangre. Grice agarró su mano con fuerza—. Colt…

Este intentó decir algo. Luego cerró los ojos y su pecho se relajó.

Había muerto.

Mikasa se quedó quieta durante unos instantes. Al levantar la mirada, se topó con el gesto horrorizado de Falco, quien se acercó con lentitud hasta su hermano y comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba y se empapaba de sangre. Ella encaminó sus pasos hacia el chico de Braun que se retorcía y se apretaba el hombro. Lo agarró del cuello.

—¿Dónde se esconde Moses Braun?

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Capítulo dividido en cinco actos.**

 **A continuación, una lista de composiciones con las que he escrito este primer capítulo y que me tomado la libertad de asociar a cada personaje presentado:**

 **Kenny Ackerman:** _My fault?,_ _ **Ennio Morricone**_

 **Uri Reiss:** _The Man with the Harmonica,_ _ **Giampaolo Pasquile**_

 **Eren Jaeger:** _A man, a horse, a gun,_ _ **Stelvio Cipriani**_

 **Falco Grice:** _Watch Chimes,_ _ **Ennio Morricone**_

 **Erwin Smith:** _Di fronte ai killers,_ _ **Franco Micalizzi**_

 **Mikasa Ackerman:** _Tema por una Vendetta,_ _ **Gianni Fierro**_

 **Marco habla con Jean:** _Never let me go,_ _ **Rachel Portman**_

 _Saludos a todos._

 _Aquí estamos de nuevo, esta vez con el que será mi fanfic más espectacular de mi trilogía shingekiniana (¿)_

 _Sí, me lo paso pipa escribiendo_ _ **París era una fiesta**_ _(si no lo has leído, ¡corre!), pero mis raíces están en los géneros más aventureros, por decirlo de algún modo._

 _Hace unos años veía westerns todos los días. Los echaban en la tele y yo no tenía nada que hacer. Y joder, me gustaban, tenían su encanto esas películas de cowboys, forajidos y pistoleros que cabalgaban hacia el ocaso mientras su sombra se derramaba sobre la tierra del desierto… Hostia, qué poético me ha quedado. Lo usaré._

 _El caso es que tenía en mente algo grande,_ _ **muy grande**_ _, con una_ _ **trama bastante más compleja y oscura**_ _que los otros dos fics que tengo (que tampoco son precisamente para niños jajaja), pero entonces los estudios torturan a una servidora que no tiene tiempo para escribir… o que no tenía. Ahora sí, nenas:_ _ **I'm back.**_

 _Si eres gamer, muy probablemente sabes que hace muy poco salió_ _ **Red Dead Redemption II,**_ _precuela de Red Dead Redemption, mi juego favorito de Rockstar, estando, PARA MÍ, PERSONALMENTE, muy por encima de la saga Grand Theft Auto (GTA). Primero me cautivó John Marston, dispuesto a todo por recuperar a su familia, y después llegó Arthur Morgan para darnos una lección sobre lealtad._ _ **Los enclaves de este fic pertenecen a la saga Red Dead y los personajes son del tito Hajime,**_ _por si alguien no lo sabía…_

 _Hay referencias a la trama de Red Dead (I y II). Quien ha jugado sabe que el propio Kenny juega el papel de_ _ **Dutch van der Linde,**_ _líder carismático, genio y figura de la Frontera o Salvaje Oeste. ¿Es entonces un cruce? Para mí no. Simplemente he cogido un escenario y ya está. Las referencias a los westerns legendarios, ya sea la trilogía del dólar, Le llamaban Trinidad, Centauros de desierto, etc, etc, estarán también ahí._

 _Otra de las metas es profundizar en los personajes, profundizar bastante. Al fin y al cabo son humanos, tienen choques de intereses, sienten, sufren, se enamoran y mueren, como Reiner… Que conste que me encanta Reiner, que no lo he matado por odio. No tengo nada contra ningún personaje de Shingeki no Kyojin, che. Amo a todo el mundo, bebés._

 _Pero si has venido a por Ereri o Riren, adiós jajaj_

 _Coño, un beso a los que shipeen eso, pero yo no puedo, lo siento pero no. Simplemente hay ships que no soporto. Lo siento, pero por ese aro no paso._

 _Bueno, me despido._

 _ **Esto se merece un review, que hasta os he dado una banda sonora joder.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **POSDATA: Las actualizaciones de esta gloriosa obra tardarán porque, como veis, los capítulos son larguitos y porque soy una perfeccionista de mierda. No quiero que falte ni una tilde. GRR.**_

 _ **Adiosín**_


	2. Civilización

**(…) Recomiendo los grandes soundtracks del género western para acompañar la lectura.**

 **CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CIVILIZACIÓN**

 ** _1_**

Armin Arlet nunca se había sentido tan miserable. Estando en manos de los cazarrecompensas era cuestión de tiempo que lo entregaran y fuera ejecutado. Podía urdir algún plan para escapar, pero dudaba que consiguiera llegar muy lejos con quince hombres custodiándolo en todo momento.

El jefe de los cazarrecompensas se llamaba Djel Sanes, tenía los ojos hundidos y arrugas a ambos lados de la boca. Desdobló la orden judicial que permitía el arresto de la banda del Destripador. Oteó en Armin, maniatado, sucio y ensangrentado, y luego se dirigió al hombre que estaba junto a él, revenido y con un bigotillo mugriento.

—¿Me estás diciendo que este es uno de los chicos de Ackerman, Ralph? —preguntó Djel, enfureciéndose conforme observaba a aquel enclenque de Arlet. Su cabello leonado estaba manchado de arena y barro, y sus ojos, de un límpido azul maya, no contaban con la chispa de la maldad propia de un rufián, sino que transmitían franqueza; y, como remate, su nariz chata le confería un aire pueril. Armin era consciente de su apariencia: no era muy alto, ni muy recio, tampoco amenazante. Entendía la duda de aquel cazador de cabelleras, solamente un necio no dudaría.

—Créeme, Djel. Este muchachito… Bueno, no es ningún muchachito: debe tener unos veintitantos —apuntó el desganado Ralph—. Este tipo es Armin Arlet.

—Arlet, ¿eh? —El jefe Sanes titubeaba; finalmente, tras meditarlo, habló directamente con Armin—: Vaya, señor Arlet, está usted hecho un Cristo. Podrá asearse, si lo desea. Ralph le acompañará… ¡Ralph!

El mencionado, hurgándose la nariz, se sobresaltó ante la mirada inquisitoria de Djel, quien se mesó el pelo.

—Inútiles. No le haremos ningún daño, señor Arlet. Nos interesa usted más vivo que muerto —bisbiseó el jefe.

—Pero, Djel, este alfeñique vale lo mismo aunque le pegue un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Podemos ahorrarnos su comida y su agua si lo matamos. Bastará con llevar su cabeza a Blackwater.

—Tú no piensas mucho, ¿verdad, Ralph? —Djel suspiró—. No vamos a entregarlo a la justicia.

Armin quedó tan sorprendido como Ralph, quien exclamó:

—¡Somos cazarrecompensas!

—Sí, ¿y qué? —preguntó el jefe, escéptico—. Cazarrecompensas, no justicieros. También somos puteros y jugadores, y para las putas y el juego hace falta dinero. No importa quién pague la recompensa. Este hombrecito está vinculado a un tipo que tiene un buen botín. Dígame usted, Armin, ¿está el Destripador dispuesto a pagar su propio precio, quince mil dólares, a cambio de su libertad? El plan está decidido, Ralph, pero si intenta jugárnosla —Djel se pasó el pulgar por el cuello—, ya sabes. Disfrute usted de la hospitalidad del campamento, señor Arlet, del paisaje. Instálalo, Ralph.

Mirara a donde mirara, hacia oriente o hacia poniente, nada más que veía arena, arena, saguaros y algún animalillo del desierto, algún coyote que Ralph espantaba a tiros. No debería haber huido hacia aquí, pensaba Armin, hacia el estado de New Austin. Pero se había separado de los demás en la vorágine de Blackwater y desconocía hacia dónde se habían dirigido. Probablemente a algún sitio despoblado. Habrían puesto tierra de por medio, como diría Uri. O estaban muertos. No, pensó, entonces ya se habría corrido la noticia y Djel lo sabría. Los planes de este hombre lo llenaban de inquietud. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría Kenny por recuperar a uno de sus hijos? Armin le conocía y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque se tratara de él, del endeble Armin Arlet, que, si fuera al revés, poco podría hacer por salvarlo a él, o a Eren, o a Jean. Djel iba a beneficiarse de esta guisa. Este hombre, mientras bebía y apostaba en el póquer, mandaba a algunos de sus hombres a husmear por Armadillo, la cercana y pequeñísima ciudad de Armadillo, por la que todavía no pasaba el tren y que se había visto azotada, hacía un par de años, por el tifus. Cuando uno de los hombres de Sanes quería divertirse —una diversión, a menudo, fuera del margen de la ley— acudía a aquel agujero, pero cuando quería enterarse de algo, de algo que mereciese la pena, entonces cabalgaba hacia la decente ciudad de Tumbleweed, en Gaptooth Ridge, o a Rathskeller Fork, un pequeño asentamiento situado más al norte donde Ralph pasaba días enteros jugando al blackjack, hasta que alguien iba a buscarlo y lo encontraba borracho y sin un centavo. Así es como Djel y los suyos garantizaban su influencia sobre el árido New Austin y los alrededores.

Armin tenía que escapar. Debía crear una oportunidad, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si siempre lo tenían vigilado? O bien Gordon, aquel mudo con flequillo, o Duran, que solía tratarlo con más amabilidad que el resto. Nadie allí lo consideraba una amenaza y, sin embargo, no le quitaban un ojo de encima. Le daban de comer, de beber y lo acompañaban al lago Don Julio a asearse. Pero Ralph, sobre todo Ralph, le detestaba profundamente. Armin había vivido con andobas asquerosos, caballeros mugrientos, toda clase de degenerados, pero ninguno como él. Si no fuese por Djel, Ralph lo mataría.

—Cambio de planes, señor Arlet —le dijo Djel tras una semana. Parecían haber pasado siglos—. ¿Conoce usted a William Tybur?

Cómo no, pensó Armin. Tybur era un ave de paso. Había nacido en Europa. Ilusionista, estafador, mentiroso, dandi. Un alma itinerante que se había unido a Kenny hacía varios años. Se desvanecía de la noche a la mañana, a veces durante meses, pero, cuando menos te lo esperabas, volvía a materializarse: «He encontrado algo bueno, caballeros». Pero había algo que aclarar…

—Es Wilhelm, Wilhelm Tybur —corrigió Armin—. ¿Por qué me lo menciona?

—El señor _Wilhelm_ Tybur es un hombre con muchas mañas, aunque imagino que eso ya lo sabe. Al fin y al cabo, son primos. Me ha dicho que crecieron en Austria.

—¡Qué gran corazón tienes, _primo_ Willy! Él y yo nos criamos en una pequeña aldea austriaca y los dos decidimos venir al Nuevo Mundo cuando éramos unos mozos. ¡Ay, mi pobre primo! Debe estar muy preocupado por mí…

—Así parecía. Me mostró un zafiro y dijo que estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperarlo sano y salvo, señor Arlet. ¿No es maravilloso? Pronto podrá volver con los suyos y yo tendré mi dinero.

Sí, era maravillosa la trola que Tybur había inventado. ¿Qué motivo era más noble que un lazo sanguíneo para querer rescatar a un hombre? Pero Wilhelm, Willy, ni era su primo ni se habían criado en Austria. No dudaba que tuviera un zafiro, e incluso un diamante de sangre, pero no iba a pagarle ni un centavo a Djel. No era la primera vez que Willy se encargaba de rescatar a los descarriados. Arriesgaba su propio pellejo pese a tener una mujer y un chiquillo esperándolo en algún lugar de California, a los que solía mandar giros constantemente. Esto se debía, como decía el propio Tybur, a «un sentido aventurero del que no puedo escapar». Fuere como fuere, Armin le estaría eternamente agradecido si lo sacaba de ahí. No aguantaba la arena en los ojos, ni el sol, ni a Ralph.

—Váyase con su primo después de todo esto, Arlet. No vuelva a los Estados Unidos. —Djel movió la cabeza—. A usted no le entiendo. ¿Por qué decide irse a pique con un criminal como Ackerman en vez de dedicarse a la minería allá en Sudamérica?

—El sentido de la aventura. —Armin rio ante su propio comentario—. Pero ya ve cómo he acabado, señor Sanes. Mi pobre primo me lo advirtió.

Confiar, se limitaría a confiar en Willy; mientras tanto, Sanes y sus chicos ya brindaban por la fortuna. Esa noche dieron una fiesta; Gordon el Mudo lo vigilaba, ceñudo, y los demás reían, bebían y hablaban con las chicas que habían traído de Armadillo, unas fulanas lisonjeras. Bailaban en torno a la hoguera, bajo el hermoso cielo del desierto, esa espalda de mulata repleta de pecas blancas. Gordon se permitió un trago de brandi. Armin repasaba las constelaciones. Orión, pensó, también conocido como el Cazador. Eso lo llevó a pensar en su gran amigo Jaeger. Algo le decía que Eren estaba sano y salvo, y que, junto a Kenny, guiaría a la banda hacia praderas más verdes, hacía aguas más tranquilas, como diría el reverendo Hannes. Sonrió y Gordon lo observó de soslayo.

El corsé de las muchachas, el buen whisky y el humo del tabaco habían alegrado a Djel. Estaba tan borracho que no encontraba el camino hacia su tienda. Fue una de las damas quien, rauda, lo ayudó a caminar. Armin se fijó en su gran nariz aquilina. Jefe y cortesana se alejaron de la algarabía. Armin bostezó, aunque estaba más aburrido que somnoliento.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó a Gordon, señalando su botella de brandi.

A regañadientes, el mudo se la cedió. Armin bebió y siguió mirando las estrellas.

 ** _2_**

Habían detenido el tren en una zona no nevada, pero no por ello cálida. Se encontraban en una solitaria vía del sur de Grizzlies. Había una veintena de cuerpos dispersos por el terreno cuando Levi Ackerman, también conocido como el Enano, enfundó el arma y comprobó, disgustado, que unas gotas de sangre habían salpicado su cravat de seda. Su apariencia era la de un hombre que procura cuidarse en una vida descuidada: pelo negro perfectamente cortado, chaqueta gris de lana abrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, cinturón con hebilla de plata, pantalones de ciudad negros y unas botas oscuras con la punta gris. Para esta ocasión llevaba un pañuelo (con el estampado de la bandera estadounidense) cubriéndole la boca y la nariz.

Eren salió por el boquete que habían abierto (hicieron falta dos cargas de dinamita) en el último vagón, el vagón blindado donde se encontraba la caja fuerte. El tren pertenecía a un tal Edward Reeves, magnate ferroviario. Demasiada fortuna para no compartir, pensó Levi. Por su lado, Kenny y Kitz vigilaban a los pasajeros.

—Dos mil dólares. —Eren se acercó a las alforjas de su caballo y guardó los fajos. Se cubría la cara con aquella vieja bufanda—. ¿Estás contento, jefe?

—Muy contento —Kenny guardó sus revólveres. Ya no había nada que hacer ahí—. Señor K, haga lo que crea conveniente con esta gente.

Pero Levi intervino.

—Yo me haré cargo —dijo—. Largaos de una vez.

—¿Los pequeñines como tú no deberían irse a dormir pronto? —inquirió Kitz, con una inocencia burlesca. Levi le echó una mirada terrible, como sólo él sabía. El señor Weilman sonrió y subió a su montura—. Está bien, está bien.

—Os dije que todo saldría bien, caballeros —se jactó el Destripador—. Nos vemos luego, señor L. ¡Arre!

El horizonte engulló a los tres forajidos. Levi escudriñó a los pasajeros, quienes, muertos de miedo, mantenían las manos en alto. Iban ataviados en buenos ropajes. Serían contables o secretarios, o socios de Reeves a los que la mala suerte había envuelto en el asalto.

Levi, al igual que Uri, había dudado de aquel golpe, pues el eco del tiroteo en Blackwater seguía presente y las heridas todavía no habían cicatrizado. La de Petra, por ejemplo. Ella, que había simpatizado con Mina Carolina, tuvo que presenciar cómo uno de los Pinkerton la mataba de un disparo. La vio caer al suelo, entre sollozos agónicos, y después, aquel mismo hombre, la enfiló a ella. Maldito desgraciado, pensó Levi. Si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo, si no lo hubiese matado, ella y todos los que estaban en el campamento habrían muerto. Desde entonces, Petra lloraba cada noche. «¿Por qué a una niña que no había hecho nada malo?», se preguntaba. ¡Qué respuesta tan amarga tenía aquello! Levi agachó la cabeza. Él tampoco podría olvidar lo ocurrido, aunque se cobijara tras un semblante de hielo y hierro. Temía que aquello volviera a repetirse, de que encontraran el campamento y arrebataran otra vida, más o menos inocente, pero una vida de alguien preciado.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, a los cuerpos, se preguntaba si se repetiría, buscaba el sentido de todo aquello; se inquietó al no encontrarlo, e inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y miró a los pasajeros. El Enano se arrimó a uno de ellos, un sexagenario con un grueso mostacho cano. Levi señaló su corbatón, de seda negra y brillante.

—Dámelo —exigió. El hombre, no sin sorpresa, accedió. Levi Ackerman guardó la prenda en su zurrón—. Marchaos —ordenó; al comprobar que seguían inmóviles, añadió—: Antes de que cambie de opinión.

Debería matarlos, encasillar una bala en sus cráneos como el Levi de antaño habría hecho, pero no podía. La imagen de la difunta chica caía sobre él como un relámpago. Volvió al campamento, a la fría nieve, y Traute le dijo que partirían al día siguiente. Junto a la hoguera encontró al reverendo Hannes sentado sobre una caja, en comunión con su petaca. Conservaba su alzacuello y su biblia, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de su rectitud. Su cabello era claro y corto, tenía un leve mostacho y ya se atisbaban los primeros pliegues en sus mejillas y en su frente. Levi se detuvo junto a él, pensando que sí, que tendría que haber acabado con ellos.

—He perdonado la vida a unos hombres, reverendo.

El aludido la palmeó el hombro mientras bebía.

—Y ahora sé que la única brújula que necesito es la que me lleve a ti —canturreaba—. Ahora sé que la única brújula que necesito es la que me lleve a ti.

—Parece que hoy estás contento.

—A diferencia de ti, Levi. Siempre estás enfadado y gruñendo. ¡Siéntate, hombre, siéntate! —pidió Hannes (cuando estaba borracho siempre pedía: más fiesta, más bebida, más compañía). Suspirando, Levi se apoyó en un barril y se cruzó de brazos. El reverendo echó un chorro de whiskey al fuego, para avivarlo, y luego, triunfante, rio y remató el último trago. Guardó la petaca en el interior de su abrigo y miró a Levi, quien ya no podía tomarlo en serio—. ¿Quieres confesarte, hijo?

—No necesito tu absolución —respondió Levi lánguidamente. Recordaba su última visita a una pequeña iglesia católica, en algún lugar de Wyoming, hacía quince años, por lo menos. Él no había sentido lo que un creyente siente al ingresar en un templo, esa conexión con lo divino, esa tranquilidad que envuelve el alma. Sintió algo, en cambio, cuando depositó unos dólares en el cepillo y el párroco le comunicó que el dinero serviría para arreglar un orfanato. La humanidad no necesitaba a Dios: necesitaba generosidad, generosidad para esos pobres chiquillos desprovistos de padres y de cobijo.

—No iba a dártela de todos modos, pequeño cabronazo. —Se levantó y, tambaleándose, comenzó a alejarse—. Voy a recoger mis cosas. Debería hacer lo mismo, señorito Ackerman —aconsejó—. ¡Ah! Y creo que la señorita Ral lo estaba buscando.

—¿Petra?

—¡Claro, hombre! Estará en la cabaña de las muchachas, con la señorita Ymir y las demás.

Había que remontarse un lustro, en el otoño de 1894, aproximadamente, para hallar a Uri Reiss entrando a la taberna donde Petra trabajaba. Tocaba el piano y nada más, como ella se esforzaba en puntualizar. Más allá del jornal está la honra, y quería conservar la poca que le quedaba. ¿Quién había enseñado a una chica como ella, una pobre chica canadiense, a tocar? Una monja, por supuesto. Se había criado con la tal hermana Inocencio hasta los once años. A partir de esa fecha tuvo que empezar a vivir por sus propios medios. A _vivir. «¿No querrá decir sobrevivir?»,_ preguntó Uri. Pero ella negó. Vivía, dijo, pues vivir es existir bajo unas normas propias e inquebrantables. Sobrevivir es resignarse a la autoridad. Al viejo Uri le hizo tanta gracia aquel comentario que al día siguiente Petra ya era una más de la banda. Cuando Levi la vio por primera vez, más baja que él y con el cabello bermellón claro, pensó que no duraría mucho. Era frágil, sus manos delicadas no encajaban con las escopetas y los fusiles. La sangre y el polvo mancharían sus vestidos. Además, era una mala amazona.

Petra perduraba. Aprendió a disparar y a montar con soltura. Todos estos logros de la señorita Ral no impresionaban a Levi, quien la miraba de soslayo, en ocasiones, preguntándose cuándo se hartaría de una vida itinerante y marginal a ojos de la sociedad. Una mañana se acercó a él, con una taza humeante en las manos. «No me gusta mucho el café», señaló Levi, tajante y sobrio. Ella sonrió: «Lo sé, señor Ackerman. Me han dicho que usted prefiere el té, así que le he preparado un poco. Tenga». ¡Aquello sí lo dejó perplejo! «Pues… Gracias, señorita Ral», contestó, desprendiéndose momentáneamente de su cara de _mírame pero no me hables,_ como decía Uri. Si algo es perenne —algo bueno, algo generoso—, acabamos apreciándolo. Esta consecuencia se había manifestado en Levi.

Tocó la puerta de la cabaña y escuchó una voz estridente, como un berrido de jabalí.

—¡Ymir, por los clavos de Cristo, deja de gandulear y abre la puerta! —Esa era la voz de Historia Reiss, la joven sobrina de Uri, claramente airada.

—¡No soy una gandula, es que no creo en el trabajo! —Un instante después Levi se encontraba ante la descocada Ymir. Constitución seca, cutis moreno y moteado de pecas, mejillas ligeramente picadas, ojos pardos y chispeantes, cabellera sepia recogida en una coleta baja y floja, hecha a desgana. Una discutida ascendencia noruega. Aquella mujer, con su camisón raído y holgado, transmitía un enorme desengaño. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y bostezó—. Ah, Enano. Pasa. Qué bien que no la hayas diñado.

Arrebujada con una manta de zalea frente a la chimenea, Sasha Braus yacía durmiendo en una mecedora. Al otro extremo de la sala, en una mesa, Historia trabajaba en una aljaba con cuero (del ciervo que Sasha había cazado días antes) y madera. Era una muchachita de pelo dorado, y su mirada zarca abandonó su labor para dirigirse al Enano.

—Hola, Levi. —La sobrina de Uri tenía un semblante aniñado. Se le formaban hoyuelos al sonreír, aunque ya no sonriera tanto. ¿Quién tenía ganas de hacerlo, después de todo? Historia ya no era la misma, pues ella también había presenciado el asesinato de Mina. Volvió los ojos al carcaj—. Buscas a Petra, ¿verdad? Está arriba.

Sasha despertó de sopetón y, todavía atontada, observó la caldera que colgaba del llar, sobre la chimenea, y manifestó que le gustaría jamarse un buen plato de cocido.

—Ve a llorarle a Nicolo y seguro que te prepara algo —le dijo Ymir—. Puede que a cambio tengas que follar con él.

—¡Ymir! —exclamó Historia—. No seas tan vulgar.

—Sí, señora.

—Recordando tus viejos trueques, ¿eh, Ymir? —soltó Levi, quien se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Prepárate. Mañana nos largamos.

—Hurra —dijo la pecosa lánguidamente—. Pensaba que moriría de frío y me tendríais que enterrar en la nieve.

—Si decidiéramos enterrarte, claro…

—Callaos los dos —intervino la joven Reiss, seria. En efecto, ambos guardaron silencio. Era el aturdimiento que causaba esa incipiente metamorfosis de Historia, ese tránsito hacia algo completamente distinto a ella. Historia no lo sabía, pero era la primera persona que conseguía amordazarlos en un instante. Se colocó un mechón dorado tras la oreja—. Me desconcentráis.

…

Petra pasó los dedos por la bufanda y cerró los ojos. La tela estaba ajada y manchada de sangre, de sangre y de recuerdos, murmuró. La lavó concienzudamente antes de enhebrar la aguja y empezar a coser, pero los recuerdos continuaban ahí, danzando a su alrededor. Pese a no ser suyos, podía verlos, sentirlos por medio de aquel gesto en la cara de Eren cuando le pedía (siempre a ella) que remendara la prenda, pues sus manos morenas y callosas no valían para tan esmerada tarea; de la angustia contenida (encadenada, confinada como un titán en el Tártaro, como Lucifer en el abismo) en su faz durante sus horas bajas. Y era difícil de ver, como ver el mundo a través del ojo de su aguja. Un punto, otro punto.

Tengo que cuidarla más, había dicho Eren. Sí, debía ser más cuidadoso, con la bufanda… con todo. Tenía que meditar más sus acciones, las pasadas, las presentas y hasta las futuras. Si lo hiciera entendería por qué guardaba un trozo de tele vieja. Pero después del razonamiento viene algo todavía más duro: admitirlo, no al mundo, sino a uno mismo. Cuando un hombre se ve a sí mismo como lo que es, su esencia, despojado de lo que cubre la verdad, ese hombre se quitará la vida o la tomará, en toda su plenitud, y seguirá hacia adelante para conocer la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Estaba anocheciendo, pronto no habría luz. Prendió dos candelas y volvió a remendar, con lágrimas en los ojos. La voz de Levi, en el piso de abajo, la sobresaltó. ¡No, no podía verla llorar! Soltó la aguja, se quitó el dedal y se mesó el cabello encarnado. Porque, de todas maneras, ya no había motivos para el llanto; llorar no les devolvería nada. Cada uno debería lidiar con la calamidad internamente.

—He vuelto —dijo él a su espalda. La señorita Ral se enjugó los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta antes de levantarse y caminar hacia él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y logró romper la rigidez de él, quien correspondió cerrando los brazos alrededor de su torso—. Estoy sucio —murmuró cuando se separaron. Se había manchado el cravat.

—No, no lo estás. Son sólo unas salpicaduras —respondió ella, disimulando una carcajada. Levi no podía tolerar la suciedad, por mínima que fuera. Todo tenía que estar impoluto.

—Bueno —refunfuñó y echó un vistazo a la bufanda—. ¿Otra vez ese trapo viejo? El muy imbécil debería tirarlo.

—Tu vocabulario sí que es sucio —riñó Petra—. Al fin y al cabo, todos necesitamos algo que nos recuerde lo que amamos.

—O que nos torture. —Levi se sentó en el jergón junto a la pequeña ventana circular, por la que se avistaba ya la caída del sol más allá del horizonte—. Van a reunirse todos en la fogata, a trasegar y a contar historietas. ¿Vamos?

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. Estoy cansada. —La mujer de melena cerró los dedos en torno al rosario que le colgaba del cuello—. Además, ver al reverendo borracho me hace perder la fe.

—Así que todavía te queda. —El Enano se echó hacia atrás—. Si Dios estuviera presente, no habría gente como nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé, Petra, no sé. Ya no sé nada. —Una punzada de enfado lo alcanzó—. Todos estos malditos años, todos los idiotas de ahí fuera… Cada vez que pienso en Kenny, cada vez que oigo todos sus soliloquios, me siento más estúpido, más miserable. No lo sé. Supongo que yo también estoy cansado y harto de estas montañas de mierda.

El cuerpo de Petra, liviano, cayó sobre el de Levi. Los labios de ella tocaron con suavidad los del Enano, quien le acarició la cara. Hacía un par de meses que aquello había empezado y no sabían cuándo acabaría. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, decía Levi. Podría morir mañana. ¿Y qué más daba? Entonces procura vivir, respondía ella. Eso es lo que me podía ofrecerle: su vida, aunque fuese efímera.

—Me quedo contigo —dijo Levi. La noche había caído; sólo las trémulas velas les proporcionaban algo de luz. En esa oscuridad casi total, en esa gélida penumbra, el hombre empezó a desvestirla paulatinamente mientras se dedicaba a besarla con voracidad, sin darle un respiro a sus labios agrietados.

Ahora, como un eco de otra vida, la voz de la hermana Inocencio le recordaba el terrible pecado que estaba cometiendo, su desliz moral. Petra sabía que yacer con un hombre así, sin previo matrimonio ni compromiso, únicamente por los zarpazos continuos de la lujuria, era un pecado. Pero ¿qué podía hacer ella si disfrutaba enormemente cuando él la tocaba, con sus manos fuertes y callosas y, sobre todo, _sucias?_ La primera vez pensó que no era correcto, pero de su boca no brotaba una negación, sino un sonoro sí.

Áspero, Levi le levantó la larga falda, le quitó el _culotte_ y se hundió en ella, alineando las caderas femeninas con su miembro enhiesto. Petra jadeaba, sus pechos se bamboleaban de arriba abajo, siguiendo la cadencia de las embestidas. Le pidió más, le pidió que no parara. El hombre se inclinó sobre su rostro, encerrándolo entre sus antebrazos, y la besó. Su saliva comburente prendía la boca de la señorita Ral.

Después, con su pelo bermellón desparramado sobre el pecho de él, a ambos les alcanzaría la algarabía del exterior, el banjo de Connie y las voces desafinadas de este y de Sasha Braus, protagonizando una de los duetos más espantosos e insoportables que se hubiesen escuchado jamás. Luego se sumó la armónica de Uri y la voz del reverendo Hannes. Un poco alejado de la congragación, se hallaba el joven Marco Bott junto a una achispada Ymir. Ambos observaban el rifirrafe de Eren y Jean.

—¡Eso es, Caracaballo, dale una buena coz a ese cabronazo! —gritaba la espigada mujer—. ¡Y tú, Jaeger, enséñale quién manda!

—¿No deberían… separarlos? —Marco titubeó. Los dos hombres estaban borrachos y se daban bofetadas por turnos, hasta que una mano se convirtió en un puño y partió el labio de Kirstein. En respuesta, una patada en la entrepierna cortó la respiración de Eren, quien se puso pálido como un muerto. Jean empezó a reír, pero no le duró mucho esta alegría: su adversario se lanzó contra él y los dos rodaron por la nieve, golpeándose y maldiciéndose el uno al otro.

—Todavía no has visto nada —respondió Ymir—. ¡No, Historia, déjalos!

Pero Historia Reiss intervino en la pelea y su presencia angelical amainó la camorra casi al instante. Se dirigió a ambos hombres como si fueran unos chiquillos; ellos, con el ceño fruncido, se dedicaron una última mirada de rencor. La pelea se saldó con Historia llevándose a Eren y con Uri ofreciéndole un puro a Jean. Ymir suspiró.

—Esa rubia es una aguafiestas, pero la adoro, Zackley.

Marco se retorció las manos.

—No me llame así. No soy…

—Lo que tú digas, Zackley. Si has cabalgado con Zackley, serás un Zackley para siempre.

—Odio a ese hombre.

—Kenny también. Es un asunto bastante viejo y tedioso.

—Yo creo que el Destripador y Zackley no son tan diferentes.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno —Marco se tensó levemente ante la mirada furibunda de Ymir—, los dos son criminales, tienen una banda y llevan una vida dura…

—Estás totalmente equivocado, tal y como se esperaba de un Zackley. No somos criminales: vivimos al margen de la ley. Tampoco somos una banda ni llevamos una vida dura, somos una familia y vivimos en libertad, decidiendo por nosotros mismos. Y Kenny es más como un mentor, como un padre. No vuelvas a compararlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Marco—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

—Pues unos… diez años.

—Diez años —repitió, sorprendido.

—El tiempo ha pasado volando. —La nostalgia se reflejó en la mirada gamberra de la mujer, quien rió al recordar el pasado—. Estaba bebiendo en una taberna de Chicago, Kenny y Uri también estaban. Quería robarles. Cuando salieron, los encañoné en un callejón. Ellos se rieron en mi cara. Entonces disparé y… no pasó absolutamente nada. Me habían vaciado el tambor mientras bebía, sin que me diera cuenta. Los muy cabrones. —Estalló en carcajadas—. Deberían haberme matado, pero me pidieron que los acompañara, y aquí estoy, una puñetera década después. Y Dios sabe que han sido los mejores años de mi vida. He disfrutado cada día. ¿Y tú, Zackley, de dónde sales?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —Ymir arqueó una ceja, divertida.

—No soy estadounidense, no de nacimiento, al menos. Mi padre me trajo consigo a Estados Unidos desde algún lugar de Europa, puede que Italia. No hablábamos mucho, él estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendo.

—América es un sitio curioso —respondió la mujer—. Todos los incomprendidos del Viejo Mundo venimos a parar aquí.

—Mi padre era uno de esos… incomprendidos, supongo. Estuvimos malviviendo en Nueva York. Recuerdo que me dejaba bajo el cuidado de la dueña de la pensión y salía por ahí. Era carterista, sobre todo. Robó la cartera equivocada, ya sabe. Un policía lo mató de un tiro. Lo supe dos días después del incidente. Yo tenía catorce años.

—Y entonces empezaste a robar manzanas en el mercado y te creíste capaz de asaltar un tren —se aventuró Ymir.

—Jamás he asaltado un tren. He robado en casas y algún caballo que otro, pero nada más. La razón por la que me convertí en un forajido fue otra. Verá… Maté al asesino de mi padre, y desde entonces he deambulado de un lugar a otro.

—Y una mierda. ¿Mataste a…? —Ymir estalló en carcajadas y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda (lo desestabilizó un poco)—. Ahora sí que tienes mi respeto, Zackley.

—No me llame…

—Pero no mi confianza, Zackley.

. . .

Era un mal bebedor. Cuando Eren Jaeger cogía la botella, todos sabían cómo acabaría desde antes de que diera el primer trago. Historia tuvo que meterlo en su catre. Le costó horrores: estaba cabreado y se rehusaba a dormir. Quería ir a dar una vuelta a caballo. La sobrina de Uri no pudo contener la risa. Logró convencerlo, finalmente, para que se acostara.

—Eren, suéltame ahora mismo —conminó Historia, sin esa pizca de violencia y severidad que deberían tener las órdenes. Jaeger era fuerte y no soltaba su brazo.

—¿Vuelves a irte? —bisbiseó él—. No puedes marcharte así. No te dejaré…

—Dios santo, cuánto has bebido. —Historia se llevó la mano libre a la frente. Empezaba a exasperarse. Últimamente se exasperaba con facilidad. El Eren poco lúcido era insoportable, desde su punto de vista. Sobrio tampoco era delicado, sino tosco y propenso a la ira, pero amable y cercano a su modo: siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba.

—Estoy perfectamente —contestó—. No quiero que te vayas. Me volverás a dejar solo… Estoy tan solo.

La menuda rubia se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició la mano del hombre con gentileza, maternalmente.

—Estamos todos aquí, Eren. Contigo.

—Todos no es suficiente. —Su susurro lastimero derivó en una mueca de jolgorio. Rio de repente, algo le había hecho una gracia horrorosa. Historia pensó que había enloquecido, pero lo dejó hablar—. Creo que he bebido demasiado. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué has vuelto?

En la nebulosa mente de Eren se conjugaban recuerdos lejanos, caras que ya no estaban. La señorita Reiss se zafó de él con maña cuando su fuerza menguó y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Lo miró una última vez antes de volver con los demás: al día siguiente le dolerían los golpes y no se acordaría de nada. Mejor, pensó Historia. Mejor. No quería volver a escuchar sus lamentos; prefería al Eren que enterraba sus miserias en el fondo de su corazón. Lo prefería porque el hombre pesaroso de ahora le daba ganas de llorar.

Historia se preguntaba cómo habían caído tan bajo, todos y cada uno de ellos. El mundo los había rechazado y los denostaba cada vez que podía. Eran prófugos en una tierra hostil. Ella, de todos ellos, ella, la candorosa Historia, había sufrido una revelación terrible. No podía decírselo a Ymir, no lo comprendería. Se sentía depositaria de un conocimiento casi herético. ¡Ya no eran bien recibidos en América, pese a ser tan americanos como las opulentas gentes de Washington! Pero la América de estos era diferente a la de Kenny, no era una América esteparia, salvaje, como la de siglos pasados. Vientos nuevos soplaban desde el este y traían civilización. Antes la asustaba esa palabra. La civilización era el futuro; ellos, Kenny, su tío, eran vestigios de un pasado bravío. Un tiempo venidero requería una nueva vida, una apropiada. ¿Por qué no se marchaba, ahora que todos estaban divirtiéndose y no se percatarían de su ausencia? Podría salir de las montañas por su propio pie, ir hacia el este, hacia Saint Denis, coger un barco e ir a Europa. Podría…

Pero no lo haría.

No imaginaba las mañanas sin una resacosa Ymir que refunfuñaba y se tapaba hasta arriba, sin una energética Sasha preparando sus flechas. Sin las comidas de Nicolo, sin los habanos de Kenny, sin los buenos días de su tío. Esa era su familia, lo único que tenía. Forajidos de por vida, hasta la muerte.

Mañana será otro día, se dijo. Uno duro, pues se marcharían y los caminos nunca eran seguros. La estancia en New Hannover sería próspera.

 ** _3_**

Hubo un disparo y después un golpe seco y un grito.

Armin abandonó paulatinamente su sueño. Se restregó la cara, bostezó y abrió los ojos. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia la derecha y se topó, a escasos dos palmos de distancia, con Gordon. Estaba muerto, le habían rajado el cuello de oreja a oreja. Se puso en pie como un resorte, miró de un lado a otro y no vio nada más que muertos, todos los hombres de Djel habían sido asesinados mientras dormían. No cabía en su estupefacción. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

—El señor Armin Arlet, supongo. —Era una voz femenina. Armin se giró y la vio, escopeta en ristre y cigarrillo en la boca—. Ahora vendrá conmigo. Voy a entregarlo al gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Era la rubia de nariz aquilina.

 ** _4_**

 **ASALTO DE UN TREN**

 **PERTENECÍA A EDWARD REEVES**

 **HAY QUE PONER UN ALTO AL CRIMEN**

 _Unos forajidos han asaltado un tren privado perteneciente al magnate Edward Reeves, adjudicándose una cantidad estimada de dos mil dólares, además de bonos de ferrocarril y las pertenencias de los pasajeros. Los forajidos detuvieron el tren cuando abandonaba West Elizabeth, rumbo hacia Grizzlies. El tren, sin conductor, fue interceptado por técnicos en Annesburg. Los supervivientes, confidentes y amigos íntimos del señor Reeves, continúan conmocionados e incapaces de ofrecer información valiosa a las autoridades._

 _«Nos encontramos en las postrimerías de los asaltos y las matanzas ocasionadas por estos grupos criminales», declara Nile Dowk, sheriff de Valentine y responsable del arresto de la temida banda de Luke Siss. Dowk se muestra optimista con respecto al futuro: «Este ya no es el país salvaje que era en 1830: las autoridades castigarán a quienes deban castigar y protegerán a los ciudadanos decentes de los Estados Unidos de América»._

Willy Tybur cerró el diario, el número más reciente del Blackwater Ledger. Caminó por la minúscula habitación que ocupaba, tan modesta como todo en aquel pueblo polvoriento, Armadillo. Se mesaba el cabello rubio y largo, signo inequívoco de su incertidumbre. Era un hombre de constitución delgada y buen porte. Tenía pronunciados los huesos de la cara y una leve barba salpicando su mandíbula. A eso de las doce, metió sus escasa pertenencias en un petate, se puso el sombrero, cogió su bastón —renqueaba de la pierna derecha—, bajó a la barra del saloon y sacó un fajo de billetes del interior de su levita.

—Me voy, Rixner —dijo al tabernero—. Aquí tienes el pago por la estancia y unos dólares para aquella señorita tan agradable que me presentaste.

Rixner era un sexagenario gordo y arrugado. Solía tener los ojos cerrados (estaba medio ciego) y una sonrisilla bondadosa.

—Qué paso tan efímero el suyo, señor Tybur. —El tabernero sacó un par de vasos y una botella de bourbon—. Déjame invitarte a un trago, al menos. ¿Has escuchado las últimas noticias?

Willy, que nunca rechazaba nada que se le ofreciera, se sentó en un taburete y bebió.

—No me digas que han vuelto a asaltar las tumbas de Odd Fellow's Rest. Es un negocio no muy digno.

—Y muy lucrativo, hijo, y muy lucrativo. Pero no es el caso. Anoche rajaron la garganta a más de veinte hombres. —Rixner escanció un par de lingotazos más—. A unos cazarrecompensas.

—¡Dios mío!

—Sí. Esta mañana, muy temprano, uno de los ayudantes del sheriff ha venido a pimplar y lo ha soltado todo. Se trata de los chicos de Djel Sanes, todos muertos, o casi todos.

—Djel… Sanes —repitió Willy. Luego rió nerviosamente y dio un golpe sobre la barra—. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Ocurre algo? —se sorprendió el interlocutor.

—Me debía dinero. Cuéntame más, ¿cómo ha sido?

—El sheriff Roger está esclareciendo los hechos, todavía es muy pronto para suponer.

—Qué lugar tan salvaje es este, Rixner. Por eso debo marcharme cuanto antes: tengo gente que me quiere vivo, pero menos que la que me quiere muerto. —Esbozó su mejor sonrisa y se levantó—. Además, soy rubio y este sol no me viene nada bien. Recuerda darle el dinero a la señorita…

—Lisa. No lo olvidaré. Cuídese, señor Tybur. Armadillo siempre lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

¡Pero qué diablos había pasado! ¡Djel y sus muchachos habían pasado a mejor vida! Willy Tybur colocó el petate sobre la grupa de su caballo y subió trabajosamente. En momentos como este, cuando sus planes se quedaban en agua de borrajas, le dolía la pierna mala. ¿Podría haber sido Armin? Lo dudaba; Arlet no era un santo, pero sería incapaz de ejecutar tal acto. Era una flor sensible. Entonces, ¿qué? Su cabeza empezó a trabajar en ello mientras cabalgaba.

 ** _5_**

Con la prohibición del alcohol en Strawberry, Juli trasladó su taberna a las afueras, estableciendo una decente y respetable distancia entre aquella ciudad a la que, en palabras del alcalde, Dios había rescatado de la perversidad; esta tenía diversas formas: mujerzuelas, cerveza, timbas… De esta manera, su local era un oasis para pecadores, y el mundo está lleno de pecadores. ¿Podrían esos pobres muchachos, hartos de trabajar, saciar su sed y su alma con cabalidad, con santurronería, con fidelidad a sus mujeres? El cura predicaba un reglamento demasiado estricto, _inhumano._ El billete al Paraíso era caro y solo estaba al alcance de un par de desgraciados, los más infelices de los infelices. Juli entendía la debilidad humana, pero el alcalde no. Por fortuna, Moses Braun medió a favor del tabernero; los problemas desaparecieron y el río de dólares desembocó en su puerta. Y, en su inabarcable generosidad, su benefactor supuso que necesitaría un par de manos más para atender a los parroquianos, así que la joven Gabi Braun se convirtió en su pupila. Gozaba de gran virtuosismo a la hora de romper jarras y platos.

—Niña bruta e indisciplinada —le dijo Juli mientras lustraba la barra—. Te trajeron aquí para que te enseñara un oficio, pero ¿a qué te dedicas? A arruinar mi vajilla y discutir con los muchachos.

—Pronto me largaré —gruñó la chica—. América es grande; iré donde no me conozcan.

Gabi era la más pequeña de los Braun, hija de un hombre muerto y de una mujer olvidada, alguna fulana de West Elizabeth. Juli no había conocido nunca a una jovencita tan revoltosa. Le gustaba disparar, reír con los gañanes y desentenderse de sus quehaceres. No había nacido para servir, sino para cabalgar.

La muchacha se demoró bastante en fregar. El tabernero, con un cigarro entre los labios, la observó. Vivía furiosamente, el ceño siempre fruncido y los puños apretados. Era una edad difícil, pero Juli sabía que esa indocilidad no era pasajera, sino una parte inseparable de aquella chiquilla. Temperamento Braun. Asesinos, ladrones y estafadores. Gente incivilizada, descendientes de algún negrero. Moses había meado en cada esquina del Big Valley marcándola como suya.

—Este país es muy grande, señorita. —El hombre se sentó en una caja y se encendió una pipa—. He estado en California, en Utah, en Wyoming… Es siempre lo mismo. Mi padre era judío y creía que esta era la tierra prometida, pero ¿lo es? Tengo mis dudas. Si quieres irte, ve a Canadá o a Europa.

—¿Has estado en Europa?

—En absoluto, pero todos los americanos descendemos de los europeos. Mi abuelo era francés; vino aquí a buscar oro, a hacerse rico, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para volver. América lo engulló. —El humo ascendente se deshacía en volutas—. A mi padre le ocurrió lo mismo. Peleó con los confederados en la guerra y volvió con un brazo menos. Creía en este país, luchaba por su América… Comprendí que América no existe, es un concepto personal. Para unos es un coto de caza; para otros, un burdel; y para mí, un buen negocio. No importa a qué rincón de este país escapes: te parecerá que todo es igual. Este país es aburridísimo. Nunca pasa nada o, mejor dicho, siempre pasa lo mismo.

—No puede haber nada más aburrido que trabajar aquí todo el día —contestó Gabi—. Este es un país libre, ¿no? Entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Con la caída del crepúsculo, un tipo regordete al servicio de Moses apareció para recoger a Gabi. La muchacha se despidió de Juli y este la vio marchar desde la puerta.

—Gabi no volvió jamás —declararía un anciano Juli muchos años después, cuando le preguntaron acerca de la masacre de los Braun—. El rancho de su familia ardió hasta los cimientos. Creí que había muerto junto a los demás, tonto de mí… Esa chica apenas comenzaba a vivir.

…

Estaba dormido, borracho, cuando un par de disparos lo despertaron. Moses salió y creyó ver un fantasma; juraba que Mikasa Ackerman había muerto, pero los muertos no pueden arrastrar a uno de tus muchachos hasta la puerta de tu rancho.

—Ackerman, ¿qué manera de presentarte es esa? —le dijo—. ¿Ese chico está muerto?

Mikasa se apeó del caballo, le dio una palmada en la grupa y este se acercó a Moses. Su sobrino Jack estaba ensangrentado y sabía Dios que no saldría de esa, pero estaba consciente. Había acompañado a Reiner a cobrar la deuda de Grice, le dijo, y entonces ella los mató a todos.

—Reiner, Alan, John, Mac… Los ha matado. —El moribundo Jack tosió y los últimos estertores le impidieron articular palabra. Moses le cerró los ojos y le cruzó las manos sobre el pecho.

—Eran buenos muchachos. —Miró a la mujer—. ¿Por qué has matado a mis muchachos?

—No tenía ningún motivo para dejarles con vida. Mi cabeza les resultaba más lucrativa que una deuda; resulta que adoro mi cabeza.

—Entiendo. —Moses asintió—. Jóvenes y estúpidos. Apenas podían agarrarse la picha al mear, y pensaron que darían caza a una Ackerman. Una vez fui cazarrecompensas y perseguí a tu tío por México durante meses. Ese hijo de los mil padres se desvanecía, hasta que lo encontré detrás de mí, apuntándome a la nuca. Él tuvo piedad, pero las mujeres… no conocéis esa palabra.

—La piedad no se pide, se gana.

Moses dio un paso atrás y acercó la mano al revólver con lentitud. Si tenía que dispararle a alguien, prefería que fuese por la espalda, o enviar a alguno de sus chicos. Aquella mujer había masacrado a su familia. El pobre Reiner, hijo de su difunta hermana Karina; el desgraciado Jack; su hijo Alan y sus jóvenes nietos John y Mac… Solo quedaba la pequeña Gabi.

—¿Cuánto dinero quieres? Todo tiene un precio —insistió—. He vivido mucho, pero esta noche no he bebido lo suficiente. No es un buen momento para morir.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor Braun, pero creo que usted, al igual que todos, tiene una deuda con Dios y ha llegado el momento de pagarla. Preocúpese de su testamento, de sus últimas palabras… porque haga lo que haga, no impedirá que lo mate esta noche.

 ** _6_**

Entraron en el estado de New Hanover tras cruzar el río Dakota. El frío de las montañas había quedado atrás; la calidez de aquellas tierras infundía ánimos e iluminaba la sombra de Blackwater. Uri había deambulado por allí muchos años atrás en compañía de su difunta esposa, en un vano intento de vivir honradamente. Eren escuchaba la historia mientras manejaba las riendas del carromato y el recuerdo de Elena lo llenó de nostalgia.

—Poco a poco regresé a esta vida. —Uri limpiaba su armónica—. Ella lo entendió, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, y decidió seguirme. Ya sabes, era un desastre sin ella, eso decía. Era una estafadora nata y una ladrona. Al principio éramos Kenny, ella y yo, los padres fundadores; luego empezamos a acoger descarriados. Elena tardó casi un año en enseñarte a leer; decía que eras el muchacho más bruto que había visto.

Eren rugió de la risa y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca.

—Es complicado enseñarle malabares a un burro, pero era rápido y fuerte. ¿No te parecen cualidades más que aceptables para un forajido?

—Caducas, sobre todo. Yo también lo fui, pero ahora soy viejo y solo me queda la labia. Decir cosas buenas y de una forma bonita, aunque uno no crea en ellas o no las entienda; esa es la mayor arma que tengo. De haberla usado mejor cuando era joven, hoy no estaría aquí.

—¿Dónde estarías?

—Sería presidente. ¿Te ríes? Este es un país de locos, Eren, aquí todo es posible, y los bastardos como yo somos los favoritos del tío Sam. Conspira a nuestro favor.

—En Blackwater nos dio la espalda.

—Kenny tomó decisiones precipitadas… Es extraño en él. Tú y yo teníamos otros negocios entre manos que podrían haber salido bien.

—Bueno, a veces las cosas se tuercen.

—Diría que _mal_ es poco. Perdimos todo el dinero, y a Armin, Thomas… Cada vez estamos más lejos de ese sueño de tierras vírgenes en el oeste. Estoy preocupado. No me queda mucho y quiero que todos estéis a salvo antes de… Ya sabes.

—¿Tienes ganas de diñarla? Si el tío Sam no te mató en West Elizabeth ni en Ambarino, no lo hará aquí. Lo recuperamos todo y luego iremos al oeste.

—Eso espero. ¿Sabes? Si reunimos el dinero suficiente, deberías empezar una nueva vida. Puede que todos tengamos una segunda oportunidad.

Montaron el campamento en el Mirador de la Herradura, un lugar tan bello como escondido. Un poco de consuelo tras las inclementes montañas. Kenny parecía contento y hablaba de nuevas oportunidades. Congregó a todos mientras sostenía la caja de donativos.

—Las cosas mejorarán. Cada uno debe ganarse el sustento, y también me refiero a vosotros, reverendo Hannes e Ymir. Se acabaron los polizones. Hacedme caso y ganaremos mucho dinero. Uri y yo intentaremos sacar provecho a los bonos de ferrocarril mientras vosotros merodeáis por ahí; sed cautos y no llaméis la atención.

—Hay una ciudad cerca de aquí, Valentine —añadió Uri—. Barro, idiotas y fulanas. El lugar perfecto. Desde robar ovejas a atracar el banco de paletos; estudiad las posibilidades con disimulo y mantened la horca lejos de vuestros cuellos.

Los días trascurrían tranquilos en New Hanover. Sasha, alegre, cazaba en los bosques y en las llanuras. Tenían comida y paz. Eren husmeaba por Valentine, agazapado tras un sombrero y un periódico. La principal atracción era el patíbulo y el linchamiento. Y si un hombre no gozaba viendo el ahorcamiento del prójimo, podía emborracharse en la taberna. Jean la frecuentaba y se había ganado la confianza de algunas señoritas, quienes le susurraban cosas al oído: nombres, tipos con dinero.

La tranquilidad desapareció un día de lluvia. Eren entró a la taberna y encontró a Kirstein riendo y bebiendo con las prostitutas. Una de ellas se le acercó y le puso una mano en el pecho.

—¿Este es tu amigo, Jean? —La mujer tenía un gesto coqueto y se humedecía los labios—. Eres muy guapo.

—¿Cuánto cuestas? —Eren se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza—. Disculpa a mi socio: tiene la costumbre de tratar como damas a aquellas que no lo son.

Las prostitutas se alejaron rápidamente y Jean le dedicó una mirada terrible.

—Eres un maldito imbécil. No me extraña que no te hayas casado. Salud por ello. —Ambos brindaron—. El buen Connie está en el piso de arriba, metido en algún coño; mientras tanto, tú y yo detrás del dinero.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Esas señoritas que tan amablemente has rechazado me han hablado de una subasta de ganado. Traen las ovejas desde Emerald Ranch; las mejores ovejas del estado, según Anastasia. La calidad significa dinero —apuntó Jean.

—La última vez que fuimos de cuatreros casi te aplasta una estampida de vacas.

—Y como no deseo tentar a la suerte, te acompañará Connie.

Este bajaba las escaleras con los pantalones por las rodillas y una botella en la mano. Tropezó y cayó rodando. Pronto se levantó, sonriente, y se acercó a la timba de póquer. Intercambió algunas palabras con aquellos tipos, e inmediatamente después se subió a la mesa de un salto, se agarró el miembro y meó sobre la partida. Jean, boquiabierto, apartó la mirada de las nalgas pálidas y huesudas de Springer y se dirigió a Eren, pero la pelea estalló antes de que pudiese decir nada. Tres tipos arrinconaron a Connie contra la pared; Kirstein recibió un puñetazo cuando intentó mediar con ellos, y eso fue suficiente para que partiera una silla en las costillas de uno de aquellos cabrones.

Eren apuró la cerveza y noqueó a un tipo de un golpe en la nuca, pero no esperaba que un grandullón se abalanzara sobre él y lo lanzara contra la cristalera; la atravesó como un proyectil y rodó por la calle mientras forcejeaba con aquel mastodonte al que llamaban Alex. Este le atizó un cabezazo que lo hizo trastabillar, pero se mantuvo en pie y le devolvió un rodillazo directo a la entrepierna. Algunos ya se habían congregado alrededor y animaban al gigante de Valentine. La lluvia arreciaba y los relámpagos se dibujaban en la lejanía. Jaeger se apartó el barro de los ojos y dio un derechazo que Alex detuvo y devolvió. Tenía una fuerza espantosa y no retrocedía. Eren, feroz, aguantó el golpe, lo derrumbó de una patada y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la tripa hinchada del grandullón, atizándole un puñetazo tras otro en la cara hasta convertirla en un amasijo de lodo y sangre.

—Hijo de puta. —Le escupió—. ¿Quién manda ahora, tipo duro?

Alex no se movía. Respiraba. Se despertaría más feo y con una herida en el orgullo. Algunas voces de la multitud le pedían que lo rematara. En Valentine se apreciaba la violencia, algo que Eren conocía bien. Se había criado en ella.

Levi, acompañado de Willy Tybur, surgió de la multitud y lo arrastró a unos establos, lejos de los vítores y la posibilidad del calabozo. La algarabía se deshizo y un par de tipos se llevaron a Alex en volandas.

—¿Has perdido el juicio, Jaeger? —Levi miró a Connie, que vomitaba todavía con los pantalones por los tobillos—. ¿Y a ese qué le ha pasado?

—Muchas mujeres y demasiadas cervezas —respondió Jean.

—Veo que nunca dejáis de divertiros, caballeros. —Willy sonrió—. Os he echado de menos. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya estaríais muertos.

—Yo también —asintió Levi—. ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Un gran jaleo en Blanckwater.

—Sí, hicimos muchos amigos allí. —Eren se enjugó la sangre del labio.

—Y también os dejasteis a unos cuantos. Lamento decir que el señor Thomas Wagner no sobrevivió a sus heridas.

Thomas era más diestro bebiendo que robando, acorde a su sangre irlandesa, pero había cabalgado con ellos durante más de cinco años, siempre leal a Kenny.

—Era un buen tipo —se lamentó Jean.

—Esos malditos Pinkerton… —susurró Eren—. ¿Has encontrado a Armin?

—Perdí la pista del señor Arlet en New Austin. Hice un trato con unos cazarrecompensas para que me lo entregasen, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando esos muchachos aparecieron con la garganta cortada; algunos con los pantalones bajados, justo como el señor Springer. —Willy palmeó la espalda del mencionado y se compadeció de él—. ¿Cerveza buena y dama imaginativa?

—A los cinco minutos quería proponerle matrimonio.

—Ya habéis tenido suficiente por hoy, señores —terció Levi—. Jean, acompaña a Willy al campamento. En cuanto a ti, Eren, aséate; parece que te hayas rebozado en mierda.

—¿Qué hago yo? —preguntó Connie.

—Empieza por subirte los pantalones. —El Enano se acercó a Jaeger y le ofreció un cigarrillo—. Encontraremos a Armin. ¿Crees que sigue en New Austin, Willy?

—No lo sé, pero si ese es el caso… lo siento mucho por él. Es el purgatorio de Estados Unidos.

—Si estás buscando el infierno —Connie se abrochó el cinturón—, deberías ir a Grizzlies.

 ** _7_**

—El aquí presente Wayne Eisner, reclamado en el estado de New Austin, ha sido juzgado y declarado culpable de homicidio, robo de ganado, incendio de una taberna, incitamiento a la prostitución, tráfico de tabaco, licor y armas sustraídas y descarrilamiento y asalto de un tren. ¿Desea el condenado decir unas últimas palabras?

Wayne guardó silencio y miró al magistrado con gesto sereno. Atado, a lomos de un caballo y con una soga alrededor del cuello. Era la estampa de un tipo que ya lo había dicho todo. Los habitantes más respetables de Tumbleweed lo miraban con recelo; les sonrió.

—Muy bien —dijo el magistrado—. Nosotros lo hemos juzgado; Dios decidirá si lo perdona. Adelante, sheriff.

Justo cuando el sheriff alzó la fusta, un par de disparos reventaron la cuerda de la horca. El condenado escapó al galope mientras la gente se ponía a cubierto y el pánico se apoderaba de la ciudad

…

Annie, todavía con el fusil al hombro, terminó de contar los billetes y se los entregó a Wayne, quien sonrió y aspiró el olor del dinero con fruición. La mitad de su precio, quinientos dólares.

—No es justo.

—¿No es justo? —Annie alzó una ceja.

—Soy yo el que coloca el cuello en la horca, me juego la vida. Mi porcentaje debería ser mayor.

—Bueno, puede que tengas razón. —La mujer bebió agua de un odre—. ¿Quieres…? Sí, tienes razón, tú eres el que se la juega, pero ¿sabes quién corta la cuerda, sabes quién salva tu vida, Wayne? Eso es: yo. Así que, si quieres disminuir mi pago, también disminuirá mi puntería, y mi puntería es la fina línea que te separa de San Pedro.

Subió al caballo y echó un último vistazo a su socio.

—Nuestros caminos se separan, señor Eisner.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Rubia, y recuerda: si fallas el disparo, asegúrate bien de que me matas, porque si me dejas vivo… te encontraré, te arrancaré el corazón y me lo comeré.

…

Annie descubrió su excelente puntería siendo muy joven. Su padre, propietario de un circo en New York, le puso una escopeta en las manos y le pidió que acertara a una manzana sobre la cabeza de un enano. Poco tiempo después estaba dándole a sombreros, monedas y piedras lanzadas al aire. Este don se convirtió en algo aplaudible y beneficioso. Viajó por todos los que fueron estados de la Unión y durante siete años, hasta que cumplió los dieciséis, se ganó la vida pegando tiros. Estaba bien; el dinero no faltaba y su padre sonreía más a menudo, orgulloso, porque a una hija como ella, no tan agraciada como las demás —no la había casado, decía, porque a ningún hombre le gustaban las chicas serias con narices aguileñas—, Dios la había recompensado con un talento único que le aseguraría una vejez más que acomodada. Sin embargo, Annie estaba aburrida de entretener a una multitud de pazguatos. Acróbatas, jorobados, mujeres barbudas y leones falsos… ¿Dónde estaba el encanto en todos ellos? Lo que merecía atención no estaba en el circo, sino fuera. Fue a unas noventa millas al sur de Maine, tras arrancarle el cigarro de un balazo al gobernador del estado, cuando se echó el rifle al hombro y se marchó con la seguridad de no volver.

Había pasado la última década buscándose la vida en la frontera con México, por las orillas del río San Luis y los estados sureños. A menudo se asociaba con tipos como Wayne o traficaba algodón, licores o caballos. Había aprendido a sobrevivir bajo el sol de aquellos lares, especialmente en New Austin. Aquellas tierras se resistían a la ley y a la fuerza civilizadora; era un nido de indeseables, un coto de caza para los cazarrecompensas. Djel Sanes y sus muchachos se habían labrado una buena reputación, pero el hombre es siempre un lobo para el hombre.

Aquellos tipos fueron a Armadillo buscando bebida y chicas para una fiesta en su campamento, y Annie sabía que solamente el dinero motiva una celebración como esa. Se metió en un corsé y no perdió de vista al jefe Sanes en toda la noche. Un nombre pasaba de boca en boca: Armin Arlet. Era un gran negocio, demasiado bueno para compartirlo. Un miserable llamado Ralph les rajó la garganta a todos bien entrada la noche. Y ella, que volvía del lago, asió una escopeta y le encajó una posta en la pierna. Ralph cayó al suelo y gritó, pero Annie lo calló de un golpe en la cabeza.

Se acercó a Armin Arlet y lo reconoció.

—Su cabeza vale ocho mil dólares, ¿cierto?

El hombre asintió, asustado.

—Bien. —Annie arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó—. ¿Quiere morir o desea hacer un trato conmigo?

—¿Cómo dice…?

—Verá, lo entregaré a la justicia y lo ahorcarán, eso es seguro, pero yo puedo salvarlo y, además, conseguirle un poco de dinero. Antes de que lo cuelguen, dispararé a la soga y usted huirá. Le daré la mitad de su precio, es decir, mil dólares. ¿Acepta o no?

—Esto es abrumador —susurró Armin. No era alto ni fuerte, pero si su padre tenía razón y Dios daba otros dotes a los desgraciados como él, sería sensato y aceptaría—. He tenido unas semanas duras, señorita…

—Annie Leonhart. Son tiempos convulsos para la gente como usted, sí. No tengo nada en su contra, no pretendo hacerle daño, sino alcanzar un acuerdo, uno definitivamente más beneficioso que el de estos hombres. Levántese y ponga las manos donde pueda verlas. Escoja un caballo; nos espera un largo camino hasta Blackwater. ¿Se ha decidido ya?

—Los Pinkerton están en Blackwater, señorita. Están en cada calle y en cada azotea. ¿Cómo va a evitar que me ahorquen? ¿Cómo sé que no errará el tiro?

—Honestamente, señor Arlet, no tiene opción. Haremos las cosas a mi modo o no las haremos. Además, ¿no le resulta satisfactorio engañar al tío Sam?

Armin sonrió con acritud.

—Solo cuando mi cuello está seguro. Escuche, mi primo…

—Sí, anoche oí a los muchachos comentarlo. Su primo Willhem, ¿se llamaba así? Hablaban de un zafiro. Pobres ilusos… Mire cómo han acabado. Conozco a los de su calaña, todos mentirosos y traicioneros. Ande delante de mí y monte.

El hombre no hizo ademán de negarse, mucho menos trató de escapar. Ni siquiera aparentaba ser el criminal que era. Parecía arrancado de una buena familia; con seguridad había sido un niño débil y enfermizo.

—¿Los ha matado usted? —Armin subió a un penco blanco y huesudo.

—Ese tipo. —La mujer señaló a Ralph—. Fue demasiada tentación para él.

…

Annie Leonhart era una compañía silenciosa. Permanecía a la zaga, arma en ristre y mirada al frente, vigilándolo. Armin cabeceaba de tanto en tanto, cansado. Solo se habían detenido para comer. No llegaría vivo a Blackwater, sino que moriría de una insolación o se lo comerían las alimañas del desierto.

Volcó hacia un lado y golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Resollando, se levantó y puso un pie en el estribo, pero el animal relinchó, se sacudió y lo hizo caer de nuevo.

—Eh, Arlet, levántese.

Tuvo sueños largos y confusos durante su inconsciencia, pero transcurrieron en un instante. Había visto a Kenny, a Uri y a Eren. Le pareció vislumbrar a una joven de pelo negro, y solo entonces supo que aquello no era real. Los muertos solo viven en los sueños. Cundo despertó era de noche y una hoguera crepitaba a su lado. Los días eran calurosos en New Austin; las noches, no tanto. Annie, junto al fuego, devoraba la pata de una liebre.

—Parece que sigue vivo.

—Creo que voy a… —El hombre vomitó—. Oh, Dios mío, pronto seré un cadáver.

—Es solo un golpe de calor. Mañana estará bien.

—Valgo lo mismo vivo o muerto. —Tuvo un acceso de tos; después se tumbó boca arriba, cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Puede matarme, si lo desea. Será más cómodo.

—No me gusta matar.

—Yo nunca lo he hecho. He vivido con los hijos de perra más sanguinarios; crecí con Kenny el Destripador. ¿Sabe por qué lo llaman así? Cuando era joven destripó a un pollo y le lanzó las entrañas al marido de su madre. No destripó a nadie, pero sería capaz. He crecido entre asesinos y soy incapaz de matar.

—Cuando matas a alguien le quitas todo lo que tiene y todo lo que podría llegar a tener. —Annie le ofreció un pedazo de carne asada—. Coma. Tiene que reponer fuerzas.

—¿Es usted de New Austin?

—De Míchigan.

—Está muy lejos de casa. ¿No desea volver?

—En absoluto. No extraño ningún lugar, señor Arlet. Nací en Míchigan, pero deambulé desde pequeña por todo el norte. No tengo casa, solo un caballo y unas botas que gastar. Debería entenderme.

—Yo tengo un hogar.

—Unos cuantos asesinos. ¿Le abandonaron en Blackwater?

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Volverá con ellos?

—No viviré lo suficiente.

Reanudaron el viaje cuando cayeron los primeros rayos de sol. Armin experimentó una gran mejoría, pero le dolía la cabeza si pensaba en Blackwater. No tardarían demasiado en llegar a West Elizabeth; calculaba que en tres días su cabeza estaría clavada en una pica. Bueno, pensó, eran las consecuencias de la vida que había elegido, si es que alguna vez la eligió. No tuvo alternativas. Era muy pequeño cuando su abuelo murió y el hambre lo empujó a robar. ¿Qué más podía hacer un huérfano como él? Se vio abocado a aquel mundo perverso como un tránsito natural.

—Cuando Johnny vuelva a casa —canturreó—, le daremos una gran bienvenida, hurra, hurra, le falta un ojo pero no la vida, hurra, hurra, porque Johnny ha vuelto a casa.

Annie se detuvo de sopetón. Miraba de un lado a otro; parecía ver más allá de los riscos y del horizonte. Enseguida volvió a fijar la mirada al frente y continuaron.

—¿Cuántas veces ha hecho esto? —preguntó Armin.

—¿Ganar dinero?

—Meterse en la boca del lobo.

—Las suficientes para saber que saldrá bien… Deténgase.

El trote de los caballos en la distancia se hizo más y más cercano. Se vieron rodeados por cuatro jinetes armados. Annie alzó el rifle y apuntó a uno de ellos.

—Suelta el arma, muñeca, o te convertimos en un colador.

—Veo que has traído a tus amigos, Wayne. ¿Les has contado cómo lloraste a mis pies la primera vez que te salvé de la horca?

Wayne Eisner rio. Era un tipo sucio, de pelo enmarañado y ojos febriles.

—Les he contado que una perra se quedó con mi dinero y con el de varios más.

Armin no había imaginado una encrucijada como aquella. El tal Wayne lo miró.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—Armin Arlet. Atráquenos rápido, que tienen que ahorcarme pronto.

—Sabes que estás cometiendo un error —continuó Annie.

—¿Cómo era eso que decías? El mundo se divide en dos categorías: los que tienen la soga al cuello y los que la cortan. Bien, pues yo te diré que se divide en dos grupos: los cuatro hijos de perra que van a robarte y aquellos a los que roban. Ya sabes dónde vas tú.

—Si lo miramos así… —Annie soltó el rifle y se apeó de la montura—. Desmonte, señor Arlet. Olvidé hablarle de los gajes del oficio: socios insatisfechos y rencorosos.

Uno de ellos empezó a rebuscar en las alforjas y no tardó en encontrar una bolsa con dinero. Armin miró a Annie, que permanecía impasible y con las manos alzadas sobre la cabeza. Parecía pequeña y frágil, pero no lo era en absoluto. Sus ojos entornados no se quitaban de los bandidos.

—Fíjate. —Wayne se acercó con un fajo de billetes—. Dos mil dólares. ¿Qué pensabas hacer con todo esto?

—Emborracharme y apostar.

—Bueno, puedo invitarte a una copa. —Sus compañeros rompieron a reír.

—Acepto. —Annie asintió y una pequeña pistola surgió de la manga de su chaqueta—. Pero nos la tomaremos en el Infierno.

Una bala silbó y se clavó en el pecho de Wayne. Annie se aferró a su cuerpo, se cubrió con él y disparó a los demás. A uno lo mató de un disparo en la cabeza, a otro no le alcanzó, pero sí a su caballo, que volcó y lo atrapó bajo su peso. El último tuvo tiempo de apretar el gatillo antes de recibir un balazo en el corazón. Armin se lanzó al suelo y se hizo con la escopeta del ya difunto Eisner; sin embargo, ya no quedaba ninguno en pie. El que yacía con medio cuerpo bajo su penco no dejaba de chillar y de maldecir. Armin respiró hondo.

—Me dijo usted que no le gusta matar, pero tiene una destreza increíble para… ¿Señorita Leonhart?

La mujer se miró el vientre; sangraba. Soltó la pistola y señaló a Armin con un dedo tembloroso.

—¿Esto? No es nada. Seguiremos… Seguiremos. Llegaremos a Blackwater —Y se desplomó de bruces.

 **(. . .)**

 **Han pasado 84 años, ¿eh? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Supondremos que sí:**

 **Holiii.**

 **Deja un buen review comentándome qué te ha parecido este capítulo. PROMETO que volveré muy pronto. Porque he vuelto. He estado ocupada durante… ¿casi un año entero? Dios, es como despertar de un coma profundo.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	3. Bendición

**CAPÍTULO TERCERO**

 **BENDICIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **1**_

En Chuparosa no recibían la visita de muchos _gringos._ Se asentaron en el Ojo del Diablo; era un grupo numeroso y armado, pero no se trataba de soldados, sino de bandidos. Esto se sabría mucho después, cuando la sangre ya había llegado al río. Aquellos yanquis eran los muchachos de Kenny el Destripador y fueron los responsables del asalto al tren del ejército. Dejaron una hilera de cuerpos a lo largo de tres mil pies y después desaparecieron con el botín. Corría el año 1896.

—Salvé a Kenny —dijo Hannes—. Lo encontré moribundo en uno de los bancos de mi parroquia, en California. Preguntadle y veréis: esa fue la paliza de su vida. Había intentado robar en una hacienda. No podía abrir los ojos de lo hinchados que estaban y desde luego no podía levantarse. Me pidió la extremaunción, ¡un tipo tan joven! Yo le dije: «¿Acaso se ha cansado ya de la vida? Aguante aquí, hombre; no se me muera, no ande con el Diablo tan pronto, que todavía tiene que cometer algunos pecados más». Le curé, le di de comer y de beber, pero no faltaré a mi sinceridad: creí que moriría. Vivió, vaya si vivió… Le di el dinero del cepillo. «Váyase y deje de malvivir», le dije. Dios sabe que no me escuchó. Han pasado… ¿quince, dieciséis años?

—Es difícil contar el tiempo cuando uno lo pasa borracho —comentó Jean—. ¿Cuándo convirtió la ebriedad en su gran virtud, hombre del Señor?

Todos rieron. Estaban congregados entorno a la hoguera, cenando del último saco de arroz y bebiendo el moscatel que Uri había ganado jugando a la baraja.

—Ah, el reverendo ya abusaba del vino en sus primeras misas. —Kenny fumaba uno de sus puros—. Es duro ser buen cristiano en un mundo como este, pero él lo fue: ayudó a un desgraciado como yo, aun sabiendo que era un asesino y un ladrón. Este es, muchacho, el más puro de los hombres.

—Purificado por el whiskey —asintió Eren.

—Reid cuanto queráis, degenerados. —Hannes los miró de hito en hito—. Sé que me salvaré cuando llegue mi hora. El Buen Ladrón lo hizo, y yo también lo haré, pero ¿qué será de vosotros, de vuestras almas? Ni siquiera las mujeres tendréis salvación.

—He pecado de gula toda mi vida. ¿Cree que podré entrar al Paraíso, reverendo? —preguntó Sasha.

—Has hecho cosas mucho peores —respondió Jean—. Si alguno de vosotros piensa que podrá entrar al Cielo, si es que existe, está completamente loco. Siendo honestos, no encajaríamos allí. Creo que Satanás disfrutará mucho más nuestras historias.

—Pero el Buen Ladrón había cometido las mismas fechorías que el Malo —señaló Armin—. ¿Significa eso, reverendo, que basta con arrepentirse, aunque sea al final, para entrar al Paraíso? De ese modo, todo el mundo podría pecar…

—¿Cuántos hombres verdaderamente arrepentidos has conocido, querido Armin?

—Ninguno, supongo.

—Arrepentirse debería ser un pecado —terció Ymir—. Yo no me arrepiento de nada. Vivo como quiero, como una grandísima hija de perra; ya actuaré en consecuencia cuando llegue el momento, pero mientras no llega seguiré viviendo del mismo modo.

—¿Alguien se arrepiente de algo? Es un buen momento para confesarse, muchachos. Puede que mañana estemos muertos. —Uri no perdía su tono fatalista.

—Amigo mío, tu crudeza siempre golpeándonos. —Kenny tocó el hombro del viejo Uri—. Mira a estos muchachos: son jóvenes e incautos. Somos los únicos que podemos arrepentirnos. Dentro de unos cuantos años comprenderán al reverendo.

—Tienes razón, Kenny —dijo Hannes—. Los jóvenes son pura energía, pura virtud… La virtud también es muy importante para que Dios lo acoja a uno en su seno. ¿Cuál es tu mayor virtud, Mikasa?

—Yo no llamaría virtudes a mis mejores cualidades. —El fuego iluminaba el rostro pálido de la mujer—. Soy buena apretando el gatillo y alzando el cuchillo.

—Una auténtica mujer americana. —Kenny miró a su sobrina—. Cuando me la llevé era una canija y le asustaban los disparos. Siempre he creído que las mujeres pueden alcanzar la excelencia en el cariño y cuidado de los hijos ingratos y los maridos inútiles, pero enseña a disparar a una muchacha y será la mejor tiradora. Mirad a la señorita Braus: donde pone el ojo, pone la bala. O a nuestra encantadora Ymir, que nació siendo ladrona. Y, por supuesto, la señorita Caven.

—Este mundo no es amable con nosotras. —El tono de Traute era siempre tranquilo—. Una vez trataron de casarme con un hombre de Nebraska, un campesino que había hecho una fortuna más que respetable. Mi padre, un paleto que había nacido y que quizá murió a orillas del San Luis, me echó de la casa a patadas cuando me negué. Yo era una chica joven e indefensa que no se había separado de sus padres nunca; supe que moriría. Dejé los vestidos y aprendí a disparar como los hombres, a beber como los hombres y a hablar como los hombres. Vivir en vuestro mundo es más sencillo si se acogen vuestras reglas.

—La monja con la que crecí tenía un dicho: a la mujer y a la cabra, soga larga —añadió Petra.

—Yo todavía recuerdo las palizas de mi padre. —Ymir rio—. Me gustaba salir con los muchachos del pueblo. Pensaba que era normal encajar unos golpes de vez en cuando; al fin y al cabo, la vida es así. Un día me harté y le clavé una horqueta en la pierna. Pocos meses después malvivía junto a unas putas de Nueva York; les robábamos la cartera a los clientes, los dejábamos atados a la cama e íbamos hasta sus casas para avisar a sus esposas. Disfrutaba enormemente.

—Habláis de vuestros padres, pero yo solo recuerdo a mi madre —dijo Historia—. Vivíamos en una granja y ella me ignoraba. Mi padre la abandonó cuando se quedó embarazada de mí. Me consideraba la causa de su miseria.

—Rod era el único miserable —respondió Uri—. Sus hijos mayores rondaban ya la veintena cuando conoció a tu madre. Alma era una muchacha joven e ingenua, la engañó con promesas que nunca cumpliría.

—¿Miseria? Tú eres nuestra musa, Historia. —Ymir sonrió y rodeó los hombros de la pequeña rubia—. Nuestro ángel de la guarda.

—No bebas mucho, Ymir. No es bueno asaltar un tren con resaca, porque entonces no habrá ángel de la guarda que te salve —terció Levi.

. . .

Eren llevó a un borracho Hannes hasta su tienda y volvió junto a la hoguera, donde una solitaria Mikasa estudiaba las formas del fuego, pensativa y revólver en mano, limpiándolo. No dormía ni hablaba mucho. Disfrutaba los momentos de silencio en el campamento, cuando todos dormían y podía escuchar el viento y lo que este le traía.

—La leyenda dice que el Diablo vive en estas tierras. —Eren se sentó y se encendió un cigarrillo. Lo acercó a la boca de la mujer; ella dio una calada y el hombre también—. Por eso nos tienen miedo en el pueblo y Hannes no deja de persignarse. Hay algo en estas tierras…

Mikasa lo sabía. Estaban fuera de Estados Unidos, en México, y apenas chapurreaban el español —Traute lo hablaba con soltura—; no estaban en su entorno, pero reconocían algo, algo inicuo, que moraba en el Ojo del Diablo. Las leyendas que pasaban de generación en generación, que convertían a los niños en criaturillas asustadizas y cautas, habían encantado el lugar con un hechizo negro. La noche parecía más oscura y a las estrellas les costaba brillar.

—Hay algo que no me gusta —continuó Eren—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Con el tren? No pasará nada.

El tren transportaba los salarios del ejército hasta la capital de Nuevo Paraíso, Escalera. Kenny había ideado un plan sencillo: volar la vía con dinamita y descarrilarlo. Después volverían a Estados Unidos y lo cambiarían todo a dólares gracias a un conocido de Uri.

—Es simplemente que… cuando Hannes y Kenny empiezan a contar historias, pareciera que nos estamos despidiendo, como un moribundo que recuerda toda su vida antes de morir. Es un mal augurio.

—¿Crees que serán así? Los últimos momentos, quiero decir.

—No lo sé, nunca he muerto, pero si muero mañana me parecerá una putada terrible y te aseguro que no veré mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, sino que maldeciré la del malnacido que me dispare.

—Nos dispararán. Siempre lo hacen, pero todavía no nos han dado. Sin embargo, yo no fallo. —Mikasa alzó su arma y terminó de examinarla—. No dejaré títere con cabeza; sobreviviré como sea. Mañana no morirá nadie. De los nuestros, al menos.

—Tienes razón. Soy solo un yanqui abrumado por este país de tequila. Jean tiene una botella; no le importará compartir.

—¿Es que no has oído a Levi?

—Serán solo un par de tragos, lo prometo. Nos ayudará a dormir. —Eren le dio el cigarrillo y se levantó—. Voy a buscarla.

. . .

No estalló.

Jean le dio una patada al detonador y gritó:

—¡Esta mierda no funciona!

—Tiene que ser una broma. Prueba otra vez, cabrón —dijo un hastiado Eren.

—¿Quieres probar tú, imbécil?

El tren se les escapaba. Kenny miró a sus muchachos.

—Maldita sea.

—¿Seguimos con el plan? —preguntó Levi.

—Por supuesto que sí. Bien, vamos a saltar a ese tren en marcha. Armin, Sasha y Uri se encargarán de los caballos una vez lo abordemos y se acercarán cuando todo cese. ¡Vamos!

El Destripador, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, los primos Ackerman, Thomas el Irlandés e Ymir protagonizaron aquel infame incidente por las polvorientas tierras de Nuevo Paraíso. Las balas llovieron sobre los soldados de los vagones. La locomotora continuaba en movimiento. Desde los riscos cercanos, los militares apostados anunciaron a voz de grito que se trataba de un asalto. Los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar y tenían que actuar con rapidez, antes de que medio ejército mexicano les echara el guante.

—Hay que volar el vagón blindado. —Levi le arrojó una carga de dinamita a Eren—. Vamos, mocoso.

—¡Están llegando! ¡A nuestras nueve! —gritó Ymir—. ¡Morid, hijos de puta!

—Están subiendo. Thomas, desengancha el vagón —ordenó Kenny.

—Te cubriremos —añadió Mikasa.

En los diarios de los días posteriores se hablaría del Destripador, pero también de «gringas degeneradas», las Evas de su tiempo, que arrancaron la vida de aquellos muchachos que peleaban por la patria. Fulanas que escaparon del lupanar y aprendieron a usar un revólver. Mujeres yanquis, animales únicamente inferiores a los políticos en cuanto a peligrosidad.

—¡Hecho! —anunció Thomas.

Una pequeña explosión les indicó que tenían acceso al dinero. Pronto apareció el Enano con un par de sacos a sus hombros. Veinticinco mil pesos. En aquel entonces, la moneda mexicana ya estaba devaluada; el botín se reduciría notablemente tras el cambio a dólares, pero no dejaba de ser mucho dinero. Y, por una vez, no le habían robado a los Estados Unidos.

—Lo tenemos —dijo Levi.

Fue en este momento cuando el maquinista, renqueando, apareció detrás del Enano Ackerman con una escopeta. Soltó algo en español, pero no tuvo tiempo de disparar, pues Mikasa, abandonando su cobertura, le metió una bala en la cabeza.

—¡Agáchate! —Era la voz de Eren—. ¡Mikasa, cúbrete!

La alcanzaron en la espalda, a la altura del hombro. Se tambaleó un poco y recibió otro balazo, esta vez en el muslo derecho, y entonces cayó del tren y este se alejó en la distancia. Llegaron un par de soldados a caballo; mató a uno e hirió a otro, se apropió de una montura y echó a cabalgar, pero hirieron al animal, que se desbocó y la tiró de su lomo. La mujer apretó los dientes y se alejó como pudo; no veía a Armin, ni a Sasha, ni a Uri.

 _ **2**_

—Señorita Mikasa.

La voz de Falco se coló en su sueño como un rayo de sol. Con ella despertaron los dolores; pareciera que un caballo le hubiese pisoteado la espalda —Bucéfalo era un buen animal— y el balazo aún escocía. Se palpó el brazo derecho, buena prueba de que Moses Braun tuvo una gran amistad con el gatillo hasta el último instante. Por fortuna, quiso la puntería decantarse a favor de ella y pudo encajar una bala en el pecho de aquel viejo pistolero. Tras mirarla con incredulidad, soltó su revólver y se desplomó.

—Chico chocolate. —Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro preocupado del pequeño Grice desdibujado por un fino velo de neblina. Se los frotó y bostezó—. ¿Qué hora es?

El rumor del río Upper Montana era agradable. Se desperezó, se acercó a la orilla y se lavó la cara. El agua fría la espabiló por completo.

—Son las siete y media. Estaba hablando en sueños; parecía alterada.

—¿Qué decía?

—Algo sobre una tal hermana Magnolia.

—Una pesadilla, entonces. —Mikasa se acercó a la hoguera y molió algunos granos de café con el molinillo—. Conocí a la hermana Magnolia en México, hace algunos años. ¿Sabes qué idioma hablan en México?

—¿Español?

—Sí, español, pero la hermana Isabel Magnolia hablaba también inglés, italiano y latín. Podía entenderme y me acompañó mientras me recuperaba. Estuve un mes en cama; créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada peor… que ser incapaz de moverse.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —Falco era un muchacho curioso.

—Cometí una estupidez. Hasta ese momento, toda mi vida había sido una gran estupidez, pero jamás pensé que podría perderla. Entonces, cuando vi que realmente podía morir…, empecé a valorarla y dejé de hacer estupideces. —Llenó una jícara de café y bebió.

—¿Cree que mi hermano… hizo una estupidez? —A Falco se le humedecían los ojos al mencionar a Colt. Hacía ya un par de semanas desde aquello; nadie lamentaba la muerte del «pobre pescador», pero el alcalde de Strawberry calificó el destino de los Braun como un golpe devastador para la comunidad. Muchos deseaban saber qué ocurrió realmente esa noche, por qué la violencia se arrastró como una plaga desde la chabola de los Grice hasta la respetable propiedad de los Braun. La culpabilidad se le atribuiría a bandidos y malhechores de sobra conocidos en la región, pero la versión más popular señalaba a Falco como el autor del asesinato del patriarca Moses y el incendio de su rancho. Por este motivo, el suceso pasaría a la historia como la Venganza del Niño.

—¿Sabes qué es una estupidez? Que me trates de usted. Tutéame o, de lo contrario, me sentiré como una anciana.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Mikasa le dedicó una de sus sonrisas a medias—. Tu hermano no era un estúpido. Los estúpidos se juegan la vida por dinero, por negocios. Colt la dio por su integridad, por el poco orgullo que le quedaba, pero sobre todo por ti. Tú eres su legado, tu vida es su último triunfo, así que cuida mucho de ella.

—¿Qué va a ser de mí? No tengo casa ni familia, y no puedo volver a Strawberry.

—Entonces no vuelvas. Toma, bebe un poco. Te sentará bien… Tu hermano ha muerto, sé que duele y lo seguirá haciendo. Todo ha cambiado para ti; la vida es cambio. Hace apenas cincuenta años mis abuelos eran negreros, vendían y compraban negros como si fuesen caballos. Ahora todo es diferente, más civilizado. Hay que vivir con el cambio. Eres joven; si tienes suerte, vivirás hasta los setenta o los ochenta años, puede que conozcas guerras y sin duda perderás a más seres queridos. Llora e insulta a Dios, pero no dejes que te supere, no dejes que las pérdidas y el tiempo te arrastren. Continúa viviendo. El mundo es grande y siempre habrá un lugar donde cobijarse, como la orilla de este río.

Mikasa había abrazado el cambio, el mayor de todos: su propia muerte. A ojos del mundo, encontró un aciago final en México. Varios meses atrás había leído un artículo en el _Saint Denis Times_ titulado «Las damas americanas no son siempre ejemplares»; se refería a ella en pasado, casi como a un ejemplar prehistórico, y, como en la mayoría de los casos, su fallecimiento convirtió su detestable figura en la de una heroína trágica, hija de un tiempo feroz y despiadado. Por fortuna, su nombre se perdía en una larga lista compartida con mujeres de toda índole: asesinas, viudas negras y ladronas. Estaba cayendo en el olvido y eso era bueno, pues esa Mikasa Ackerman de la que hablaban ya no existía.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, señori…, quiero decir, Mikasa?

—Ya lo has hecho. —La mujer encendió un cigarrillo Millicents'. Se levantó, se acercó al río y llenó su jícara de agua. Apagó la hoguera, removió las cenizas y volvió a echar agua.

—¿Cómo te ganas la vida? Sé que es un poco indiscreto.

—Voy de un lado a otro; me dedico a solucionar problemas. Planeaba cobrar una deuda en Blackwater y continuar hacia New Austin, pero he decidido evitar la ciudad. Demasiados agentes de la ley. —Guardó sus pocas pertenencias en las alforjas de Bucéfalo. Había borrado todo rastro de su presencia en apenas unos minutos; Falco supuso que estaba habituada. Mikasa acarició la crin del caballo y le dio una manzana—. Necesitas una montura, Chico chocolate. Oh, y no debes llamarme Mikasa cuando estemos con alguien más. Me llamarás Virginia, Virginia Starr. Y tú ya no eres Falco Grice, sino Ben Starr, mi pequeño hermano.

—Pero no nos parecemos en nada.

—Medio hermanos, pues. Bien, ¿quién eres?

—Soy Ben Starr.

—De acuerdo. Nos espera una larga cabalgada; aprovecha el camino para meditar.

 **2**

Todos los historiadores coincidirían en una sola cosa respecto a la vida de Erwin Smith: fue el tipo más respetado por la ley y por los que permanecían al margen de esta. Era un caballero y vestía como uno: levita, camisa de seda y pañuelo; pantalones de lana y zapatos de charol siempre impolutos. Sus raíces, en cambio, eran humildes. Único hijo de un matemático austríaco que dedicó su vida a la enseñanza de huérfanos y de una dama de sangre americana que abandonó a su prometido cuando conoció a ese europeo de inglés macarrónico.

A los dieciséis se unió al ejército y persiguió a un grupo de apaches por el Sonora. Ya de vuelta en Valentine, se dedicó a atrapar cuatreros y, junto a su buen amigo Nile, fue ayudante del difunto sheriff Johnson. Poco después se unió a la Agencia Nacional de Detectives Pinkerton y debido a sus hazañas le encargaron la captura de los delincuentes más peligrosos. Si alguien podía echarle el guante al Destripador, era él, pero el rastro de este desapareció tras el golpe de Blackwater. Erwin acababa de llegar a New Hanover cuando tuvo lugar la masacre de los Braun, suceso que acaparó la portada de los diarios y atemorizó a las buenas gentes de Strawberry. Un asesino andaba suelto.

—¿Cree que alguien tendría motivos para matar al señor Moses Braun?

El tabernero Juli fumaba, impasible.

—Me resultaría imposible creer lo contrario, agente Smith. Desde el párroco hasta el alcalde. Eran hombres odiosos, se creían jueces y verdugos, los señores de Big Valley. No sé quién los ha matado, pero estoy seguro de que se lo merecían. Bien sabido era que Reiner Braun cobraba sus deudas con sangre; ese muchacho, Grice, no era más que un pobre tuberculoso y un paria, pero ¿cree usted que un hombre, por muy acabado que esté y por muy miserable que sea, merece que lo vayan a matar por un puñado de dólares? Solamente lamento a la chiquilla Gabi, esa diablilla, reducida a cenizas… Que Dios no la juzgue como a esos infames de su misma sangre.

Erwin estuvo en los dos escenarios. El fuego se había tragado cualquier pista y no encontró nada en los alrededores. Anduvo por la propiedad de los Braun durante horas, pensativo. Sí, había sido una venganza, una respuesta proporcional a lo ocurrido en la cabaña de los Grice. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. El hermano menor continuaba desaparecido. ¿Era el culpable? No lo creía. Un joven no podría acabar con el viejo Moses y su familia, mucho menos si era descrito por el tendero como alguien asustadizo, inocente y bienintencionado. El hijo del carnicero le había robado el poni poco antes de la masacre.

—¿Que quién mató a los Braun? —El alcalde no se despegaba de su pipa—. Sea quien sea, será castigado con todo el peso de la ley. El sheriff y los demás muchachos están investigando. Agradecemos su implicación, agente, pero tengo bien agarradas las riendas de este asunto.

El único testimonio aprovechable fue el de Bertolt Hoover, uno de los tantos haraganes que trabajaban para Moses y que, además, era íntimo amigo del difunto Reiner.

—Le dimos un aviso a Colt; le juro que fue solo un aviso, no pretendíamos hacerle daño. Solamente queríamos el dinero. Si ese maldito hubiese pagado, si Reiner se hubiese conformado…

—¿Qué sucedió, señor Hoover? —Erwin levantó la pluma de su cuaderno y lo miró fijamente—. Me gustaría encontrar al asesino de su amigo, y su colaboración puede ser determinante. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Subí a la buhardilla —continuó Bertolt— y, bueno, allí había alguien. Los Grice tenían un huésped. Me dio tal golpe que me tiró escaleras abajo, me rompió la nariz. Me dio tanto miedo que… Sencillamente, no pude volver a esa casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a matarme. ¿Cree en la intuición, agente Smith?

—Es una cualidad apreciada en mi profesión. ¿Quién era el huésped?

Bertolt guardó silencio.

—¿Quién, señor Hoover?

—Mikasa Ackerman.

—¿Mikasa Ackerman? ¿Está seguro?

—Claro que sí. Reiner y los demás no fueron a por Colt, sino a por ella. Querían la recompensa.

«Interesante», pensó Erwin. «O los muertos resucitan… o nunca murieron». Los rumores decían que la Ackerman yacía en alguna tumba anónima de México. No había sido vista con el Destripador en los últimos tres años.

—Ella los mató —añadió un azorado Hoover—. Me empujó con la fuerza de una fiera… y las fieras no tienen piedad. Podría estar muerto, agente Smith.

—Sin duda, muchacho. —Erwin le metió cincuenta dólares en el bolsillo de la camisa y le dio un golpe en el hombro—. No te los gastes en whiskey, pero tampoco los dones a la iglesia. ¿El sheriff ha hablado contigo?

—No, señor.

—Tarde o temprano lo hará, pero no mencionarás a Ackerman.

—Como diga, señor.

De noche, a la luz de una vela, escribió sus averiguaciones y sus pensamientos. La familia Ackerman contaba con tres miembros: el propio Kenny, Levi el Enano y Mikasa. A esta última no se le podía imputar por ningún crimen de la banda acaecido en los últimos tres años. O se había establecido por su cuenta, o… había abandonado los atracos. Fuere como fuere, si alguien tenía la destreza necesaria para matar a los pistoleros más curtidos, si había alguien capaz de devastar de aquella manera, solo cabía pensar en alguien con la sangre y las enseñanzas de Kenny Ackerman.

…

—He oído que has estado husmeando por Strawberry. —Nile cerró el periódico y lo miró fijamente—. Sé que ese no es tu cometido ni mi jurisdicción, pero ¿has notado algo?

—¿Notar algo? —Erwin alzó una ceja.

—Eres como perro, amigo mío. Hueles y escuchas más que los demás. Ciertamente, tengo curiosidad por saber quién mató a esos cabronazos. Tony el de la tienda dice que fue Joe Hicock, ese cabronazo manco que robaba diligencias. Puede que un manco sea capaz de matar a uno o dos cocheros, no lo dudo, pero liquidar a los Braun…

—Nunca encontrarán al asesino —respondió—. Como ya dijiste, tu homólogo es un incompetente.

—Ya veo. Bueno, es una pena, porque habría que felicitar al responsable. ¿Por qué me miras así? Los Braun eran unos sinvergüenzas, deberían haberlos colgado; lo habrían hecho si Moses no se hubiese tirado a una rica, una francesa, si no recuerdo mal. Le salvó el pescuezo más de una vez, sí, y entonces él la sableó. No seré yo quien critique esa manera de enriquecerse, pero me parece que hay formas más dignas. ¿Qué te parece todo este salvajismo de nuestros tiempos, Erwin?

—Es una niebla que empieza a disiparse.

—Ah, el optimismo. El mundo era mucho mejor cuando nuestros padres eran jóvenes, más auténtico; ahora no intentamos acabar con la barbarie, sino esconderla, y no hay baúl lo suficientemente grande. Esto está plagado de hijos de perra… ¡Colin!

Su joven ayudante apareció.

—¿Qué quiere que haga, jefe?

—Ganas no me faltan de cederte esta silla e irme de vacaciones a Tahití, pero de momento me conformaré con que vayas a enviar esta carta.

Colin asintió, tomó el sobre y desapareció.

—Es para Marie —dijo Nile—. Apenas nos carteamos, quizá no recuerde que tiene un marido. Creo que somos el paradigma del nuevo siglo: estamos casados, pero vivimos como solteros. Deberías conocer a alguien, casarte, tener algún mocoso rubio… Demonios, estás soltero y actúas como si llevaras cincuenta años casado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin estar con una mujer?

Erwin sonrió. Había llovido mucho desde la última vez que se dejó confundir por un talle o unos senos, por la sonrisa o los ojos brillantes de alguna señorita ducha en la cama. Buscó a Marie en ellas durante muchos años, pero comprendió la inutilidad de su empresa y olvidó los dotes del sexo femenino, los goces que Nile describía sin recato cuando se tomaba un trago de más.

—Lo que dura una cadena perpetua, puede que un poco más.

—Ve y diviértete con una de las chicas de la taberna… Ah, ayer le dieron una paliza a Alex.

—¿Quién?

—Ni pajolera idea, Erwin. Puede que un jornalero o un tahúr. Es solo una paliza, a todos nos han pegado una en algún momento.

—Tal vez el alcalde debería prohibir el alcohol, como en Strawberry. Disminuirían los problemas.

Nile rio y sacó su petaca.

—¿Problemas? —Dio un largo trago—. Esto los soluciona todos.

 _ **2**_

El cansancio y el peso de la azada lo habían derribado cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, quemándole la espalda desnuda y sudorosa de espinazo y escápulas pronunciadas. Se unió a un grupo de muchachos para cosechar patatas y las sacó de los caballones con sus propias manos, una yegua salvaje lo tiró de su lomo durante la doma y cazó conejos para que no rapiñaran los cultivos. Armin no había trabajado la tierra nunca, pero encontró una extraña satisfacción al comer mazorcas asadas y beber cerveza dulce tras un día de labores honradas y honestas. Así debieron sentirse sus ancestros, todos campesinos anclados a tierras viejas y ya olvidadas que él no había conocido, pero que recordaba gracias a los cuentos de su finado abuelo. Eran sus raíces más profundas, los instintos más primitivos de su sangre. Terminó de habituarse al sofocante New Austin y después de tres días en la ranchería McFarlane, cuando acabó de desplumar un faisán, le fueron a decir que su mujer había despertado de su sueño febril. Corrió hacia el bohío cercano a los establos donde la había visto por última vez e impidió que se levantara.

—Te han pegado un tiro.

Annie recuperó la intensidad de su mirada tras dos minutos de aturdimiento. «Ya veo», murmuró. En efecto, allí estaban las vendas. Armin bebió un poco de agua, la compartió con ella y arrastró una silla junto a la yacija que unos hombres dispusieron para aquella desgraciada a las puertas de la muerte. El capataz, Flagon Turret, se sintió conmovido cuando Armin le dijo que habían huido de su pueblo, asolado por el cólera, y habían sufrido la fatalidad de toparse con unos bandidos en el camino. Llamó a un médico y le exigió que salvara la vida de la mujer.

—Pero esos hombres están muertos —dijo Armin.

Después, con ademanes exagerados y explicaciones enrevesadas, le explicó que la había presentado como su esposa, pues la verdadera sociedad que los unía era, ciertamente, extraña y merecedora de desconfianza. Annie asintió y pronto cabeceó, dejó la espalda caer como haría muchos años después, ya vieja y con la mirada azul oscurecida por los nubarrones de la edad, para abrazar la muerte.

—¿Has pagado al capataz por su ayuda? No me gusta deber nada a nadie. —Gruñó ante aquel dolor que le hormigueaba por todo el cuerpo.

—He puesto mis fuerzas a su servicio para labrar las tierras, y me ha dicho que podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que se te cure la herida.

Armin le dijo que volvería a la hora de la cena con unas gachas y leche de cabra, y ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se guardó el recelo que aquel hombre le provocaba. Estaba habituada a no perder de vista a sus recompensas, pero la situación había colocado las piezas de manera funesta y aquel forajido rubio no solo la había salvado, sino que la había hecho vivir lo suficiente para verlo salir a sus anchas, sin poder ella evitarlo, y dejarla con la sensación de que aprovecharía cualquier momento para escapar. No sabría jamás que Armin Arlet pensó en abandonarla cuando se desangraba en el camino polvoriento. La atrocidad de aquel pensamiento lo sofocó y no fue capaz de condenar a la misma mujer que lo condenaba. Cumplió con su palabra esa noche y todas las que siguieron, llevándole la cena y acurrucándose en un catre próximo a ella. A veces llegaba sonriente y con el rostro encendido como las brasas, tratando de sacudirse el olor a cerveza, la misma que compartía con los rudos hombres de la ranchería. Annie, cuyas rodillas ya podían aguantar el peso de su pequeño cuerpo, se levantó una noche y le dijo:

—Ya que no has tenido el valor de rajarme la garganta, lo tendrás para decirme por qué no lo has hecho. —Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de Red Rocket que Armin le había traído.

—Hablas como si dispararas.

Armin permanecía echado boca arriba, con la camisa abierta y sendas gotas de sudor rodando por su torso. Estaba cansado y añoraba las lecturas antes de dormir.

—Pensaba que podría convencerte —continuó— para que no me entregaras.

Los establos ardieron esa misma noche. Annie, que había despertado por el estrépito de las vigas y las techumbres desmoronándose en la cercanía y los gritos desesperados de los mozos llevando agua y rescatando a cuanto animal podían, arrastró a Armin fuera de la cabaña cuando las llamas amenazaron con alcanzarlos. Más tarde, todavía con las cenizas calientes, el hombre le diría que el dinero, oculto bajo la yacija de ella, había ardido. Annie permaneció tranquila. No había reacción en el mundo que hiciera justicia a las calamidades sufridas desde que se inmiscuyó en los asuntos de Sanes. Flagon Turret reveló que el culpable era Louis Meade, a quien había ganado quinientos dólares en una partida de póquer en Thieves' Landing. Unos peones lo habían visto escapar al inicio del incendio. Annie pidió un arma e hizo la pregunta más importante: «¿Cuánto ofrecen por su cabeza?».

Armin intentó detenerla y aquel fue, quizá, el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, pero pronto aprendió que no había personas ni motivos capaces de cortar el rumbo cuando Annie lo emprendía. El capataz y los mozos rieron cuando ella anunció que volvería con Meade y lo haría disculparse, e inmediatamente empalidecieron cuando le arrancó el cigarrillo de un disparo a un muchacho. Armin no había visto nunca una puntería tan precisa, una ejecución tan calmada y limpia de un tiro mortal, y entonces supo que esa mujer podría darle a la horca sin esforzarse. Pese a las quejas de ella, insistió en acompañarla.

—Lo primero que haré —dijo Annie— será comer algo decente; esas gachas quitan el hambre, pero enferman la lengua.

Ya de camino a Thieves' Landing, adentrándose en los pantanos que rodeaban el pueblo, Armin tuvo el privilegio de cabalgar a su altura, sin sentir el frío de sus ojos clavado en la nuca.

—El señor Turret fue muy amable con nosotros. Creí que nos echaría de sus tierras a balazos, para no romper el hilo de calamidades que arrastro desde Blackwater y que te he contagiado.

—No eres el único que sufre y propaga la calamidad. Es una plaga y está dentro de todos. Me han disparado, he perdido mi dinero y me han picado las pulgas en ese bohío cochambroso, pero ha querido la Divina Providencia que me mantenga con vida, y esa es la única cosa que mantiene su valor cuando se vive en un país como este.

En efecto, lo primero que hizo fue amarrar el caballo en la entrada de la taberna de Thieves' Landing; se sentó en una mesa astillada, observada por una decena de ojos incrédulos, y pidió un pastel de manzana que esperó pacientemente durante más de media hora, pues la paciencia, tal y como descubriría Armin, era la gran virtud de Annie Leonhart.

Mientras ella comía como si no lo hubiese hecho en años, Armin, apabullado por la voracidad de su hambre, se permitió continuar con la tarea que los había llevado a aquel pueblo sin ley, pues Thieves' Landing no era más que un nido de serpientes, de víboras con dientes desbordantes de veneno. Flagon Turret y los mozos lo visitaban en busca de algo que les hiciese olvidar el ganado y los muladares, ya fuesen mujeres, dados, cartas o fichas de dominó, las cuales un tipo estampaba furiosamente contra la mesa de al lado. Cuando descubrió que había vuelto a perder, el hombre mellado y con semblante de lunático empezó a gritar.

—¡Tramposos!

—Cálmate, Lou —dijo uno de los jugadores—. Echemos otra partida.

Annie, todavía con la boca llena, preguntó: «¿Eres Louis Meade?». El desgastado hombre la miró y sonrió. Armin reconoció ese brillo en sus ojos de loco, que se clavaron en el pecho de su acompañante.

—¿Te conozco? ¿Eres una puta? ¿Te he dejado preñada?

—Diría que no.

La pianola continuaba con una melodía sacada de manos de un mono y la clientela permanecía ajena a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Armin empezaba a desquiciarse; sentía el peligro. Pese a su corta estancia, se había acostumbrado a la paz de la ranchería y los únicos tiros que había oído no fueron contra él, sino contra los conejos y los cuervos que hostigaban el maíz. La tranquilidad de Annie le hizo permanecer con la cabeza fría mientras ella hablaba con Meade. «Si no eres una puta, no me interesas», dijo este. «Esas son las únicas mujeres que escucho». Minutos después, el tabernero reclamó los cinco dólares de la tarta, y Annie respondió que no tenía dinero, pero inmediatamente sacó un revólver y enterró una bala en el hombro de Lou Meade. Armin, que había empalidecido, se levantó de la silla y alzó las manos pacíficamente mientras se gestaba un alboroto y muchos asían ya las culatas.

—Caballeros, mi compañera y yo no pretendemos otra que llevarnos al señor que nos maldice desagradablemente desde el suelo. —Armin desdobló un documento y lo blandió como una bandera blanca—. Este que tengo es una orden judicial firmada por el juez Roger E. Walcott, de New Austin. Pueden ir allí y preguntar por nosotros y por los delitos del señor Meade… o pueden dejar que nos marchemos.

Annie maniató y amordazó a Lou Meade, le cogió prestados quince dólares y se los dio al tabernero: «Cinco del pastel y diez para que me prepare un baño de agua limpia y caliente, me lave la ropa y me la devuelva como si acabaran de tejerla». El tabernero asintió y se dirigió a sus parroquianos con ademanes casi furiosos, diciéndoles que regresaran a sus asuntos o volvieran con sus esposas. Todo el mundo optó por sumergirse en su bebida y en sus cartas. La cazarrecompensas le hizo un gesto a Armin para que se ocupara del resto y subió a la segunda planta, de la que regresó una hora después, tras deshacerse de las chinches y el polvo. Salió de la taberna con el cabello rubio atado en un moño, la cara despejada por primera vez en mucho tiempo; la camisa de mezclilla impoluta, los pantalones perfectamente planchados y las espuelas de las botas relucientes. Armin, que había estado matando su aburrimiento lanzando una moneda al aire, cambió de expresión en cuanto la vio, percibiendo tal vez el olor a alhucema, pero no hizo ni un solo comentario.

La paliza que Flagon Turret dio a Lou Meade fue celebrada por toda la ranchería. Ordenó a unos hombres que fuesen a Armadillo y entregaran al pirómano de poca monta a las autoridades, declaró dos días de francachela, ensalzó la labor de sus huéspedes y les pagó el doble de la recompensa al alba del tercero. Fue entonces cuando Annie, satisfecha por la leve recuperación de su economía, escudriñó la cara de Arlet y le obligó a afeitarse ese nido de garrapatas que se había dejado crecer. Rejuveneció y recuperó su aire de digna limpidez. No tenía el porte de un labrador, sino el de un abogado recién salido de la universidad. Flagon quiso saber a qué se dedicaba antes del éxodo, a lo que Armin respondió con total sinceridad que era síndico; fue tan convincente que el capataz lo llevó a su despacho y le hizo algunas consultas. Annie se percató de su gran maña para mentir e integrarse como un carbón entre los cuarzos, y le recordó el propósito inicial que los aunaba.

—Amo la vida —dijo el hombre—. Sé que podrías acertarle a la cuerda, pero si he de elegir entre la cura y la prevención, me quedo con la prevención.

Annie no arrastraría hasta la horca al mismo hombre que no fue capaz de dejarla en el camino para que se desangrase. Después de tantas miserias y la cercanía de la muerte, Blackwater se había desdibujado de su mente y solo quedaba la idea de abandonar para siempre la rivera del San Luis.

—Saldaré la deuda contigo cumpliendo con tu deseo. Fletaré un barco, navegaré por el lago Flat Iron y llegaré a New Hanover. Esta vez no te obligaré a venir conmigo, te lo propondré. Puedes embolsarte un poco de dinero y buscar a los tuyos.

Armin le estrechó la mano y aceptó porque, subyugado por la fascinación, el susto y el aroma de lavanda que permanecería en su nariz hasta su último parpadeo, quería ver a aquella solitaria mujer desafiando a la muerte con su puntería.

 _ **3**_

Marco bajó el fusil tras media hora de espera. Desde aquel risco deberían avistar el rebaño que llegaba desde Emerald Ranch para la subasta, pero parecía que ningún ser vivo pisaría Heartlands aquella mañana. Parsimonioso, Jean, con una brizna de hierba entre los labios y la leontina de su reloj plateado desmigajada entre los dedos, determinó con un fuerte tono de improperio que todos los vaqueros habidos y por haber eran unos impresentables, impuntuales e inservibles paletos.

—Puede que hayan cambiado la ruta —dijo— o los hayan despedazado los lobos. O estén borrachos y les hayan robado.

Había un punto de marcada cólera y frustración en el carácter de Jean, e incluso una reprimida vena de amargura. No era hijo de cuatreros, no llevaba la profesión en la sangre, sino que se había gestado en el vientre de la esposa de un soldado; cuando salió de ahí no llegó a conocer nunca a su padre, borrado del mapa por un cañonazo, pero esta historia provocó que Kenny, con su inocente y paternal burla, se refiriera a él en ocasiones como el coronel Jean Kirstein. En efecto, ordenaba y protestaba como uno. La tarde anterior, después de las lluvias y tras constatar que Eren estaba ocupado y Connie continuaba vomitando y pegado al bacín, se acercó a Marco y le expuso su plan para robar ovejas, y Marco no pudo negarse a una solemnidad tan inquisitoria.

Jean, con la tez protegida bajo un canotier, se llevó los binoculares a los ojos y Marco dedujo que había visto algo, pues había sonreído.

—Sí, allí están… Vienen dos vaqueros. Cuento unas veinte ovejas. Prepárate. Tendrás que disparar para asustarlos, no los mates. Si nos arrestan, prefiero que me juzguen solamente por cuatrero. Al menos en este Estado. ¿Has robado ganado antes?

Marco asintió y dio dos tiros al aire, que fueron correctamente interpretados por los vaqueros y no vacilaron en echar al galope. Muy pocos hombres se jugarían la vida por unas ovejas. Jean, ante un rebaño que comenzaba a dispersarse, maldijo entre dientes a aquellos animalillos y se dio a la tarea de reunirlos y reconducirlos. El camino a Valentine estuvo repleto de ovejas descarriadas y balidos estertóreos, de quejas que Jean Kirstein desmigajaba entre sus labios cuarteados, porque no concebía volver al cuatrerismo, y entonces le explicó a Marco que casi había muerto presa de unas vacas, por lo que juró no involucrarse de nuevo en el robo de ganado y dejar la ejecución en otras manos. Sin embargo, todo el mundo andaba ocupado en sus cosas por aquellos días. El campamento, animado por las palabras de Kenny, el regreso de Willy y la posibilidad de recuperar a Armin, parecía sumido en una vorágine de trabajo que, desde su punto de vista, no anticipaba nada bueno. Hasta la propia Ymir había abandonado las labores de costura para retomar su especialidad: embaucar a los hombres, que eran más tontos que las ovejas. Cuando Marco le preguntó por las causas de su mal presagio, Jean se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Lo sé, eso es todo. —Y esta sabiduría iba acompañada del gesto desenfadado de quien sabe de lo que habla, de quien ha repetido el ciclo más de una vez.

Para celebrar el buen negocio de las ovejas, Jean compró un par de botellas de whiskey y se sentó debajo de un castaño a beber calmadamente, con el sombrero en el regazo y un aire soporífero en la voz.

—Antes no solía ser así. La vida, quiero decir. Podríamos haber dejado esto hace muchos años, cuando Uri era joven. Teníamos tanto dinero que alimentábamos las bocas de los más pobres y mandábamos flores a las viudas… Incluso llegué a comprar un traje de coronel confederado.

—¿Ya no lo tienes?

—Se quedó en Blackwater, junto a la mayoría de mis pertenencias. Solo me queda el reloj, la hamaca y algunas camisas. —Pese a sus palabras, Jean no hablaba como un derrotista, sino con un terrible sentido del humor que endulzaba sus penurias—. Francamente, lo único que estamos haciendo es aligerar nuestra muerte. Si no nos cuelgan, nos moriremos de hambre, porque ninguno de esos muchachos está dispuesto a trabajar en una mina o en el campo. Prefieren comer mierda antes que echar el bofe en algún trabajo honrado, antes que dejarse los huesos por un sueldo miserable. Es mucho más sencillo robar y matar, o lo era hace quince, veinte años. Ya ni siquiera nos temen o nos respetan: estorbamos. En cierto modo, somos como los veteranos de la última guerra: reliquias, reliquias que no merece la pena conservar, pero entonces oyes a Kenny y, ¡hostias!, parece que todo tiene sentido: ser libre.

—Pues… no lo entiendo. Siempre he hecho esto por dinero.

—¡Exacto! Pero Kenny… Él cree en la libertad, en su América pura y toda esa mierda. Yo ya no me trago esa gilipollez de la libertad: creo en el dinero. No, Señor, la libertad nos ha costado demasiado cara. Hemos perdido a Armin, sabe Dios si estará vivo. Si los Pinkerton le han echado mano, le deseo una muerte rápida, que se cuelgue con las sábanas o se tire por una ventana, pero que no soporte las torturas de esos cabrones… Tarde o temprano nos pescarán uno a uno, aunque algunos se nieguen a aceptarlo, como el imbécil de Eren. Primero fue Mikasa, ¿sabes? La mataron hace unos años en México, en un asalto. Ahora me pregunto si ella creía en todas esas mierdas…

—¿No hablabais?

—Lo suyo era robar, no hablar. Cumplía órdenes. Si Kenny le pedía que se cepillase a cinco hijos de puta, ella se cepillaba a diez. Sin embargo, cuanto más viejo me hago, creo que sé por qué lo hacía: ella, sencillamente, como casi todos nosotros, no conocía otra cosa. Ni libertad, ni placer, ni nada. Mataba con el revólver igual que el pez usa las branquias para respirar bajo el agua, porque es su medio y si lo abandona, se muere.

—Es como si estuviéramos atrapados en esto —dijo Marco—. No hay libertad, ¿es eso?

—Nunca la ha habido. —Jean se levantó pesadamente; gruñó y las chiribitas del atardecer lo cegaron—. Ah, mierda, me pregunto qué haría Mikasa.

Lo cierto es que Marco llevaría largo tiempo bajo tierra si no fuese por Jean, quien ahora le mostraba lo que realmente era: un ratero desgastado. Se preguntó si fue alguna vez tan despiadado como Kitz Weilman o tan letal como Kenny Ackerman. Era un pendenciero a la altura de Eren, pero fuera del campamento demostraba una prudencia ejemplar y no llevaba el revólver a la vista; parecía un hombre inofensivo, un mozo venido a menos. Jean y Nicolo le habían ofrecido comida cuando solamente esperaba pólvora y un par de consejos para salvar el pellejo.

—No te acerques a Kenny; odia a Zackley —había dicho Nicolo.

—Es un asunto muy viejo —añadió Jean—. De su juventud, cuando todavía no habían crucificado a Cristo. Kenny mató a tiros al hermano de Darius por un motivo que, francamente, ni él mismo recuerda ya. ¿Y qué hizo Zackley? Le mató a la hermana, claro está; su hermana Kuchel, la madre de Levi. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Por eso se odian como perros rabiosos y se mantienen vivos para no darle al otro el placer de ir a mear sobre su tumba. El rencor es el vicio de la vejez.

Se volvieron compadres. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, Marco estaba haciendo labores del campamento y pensando en modos de hacer dinero porque había muchas bocas que alimentar. Salió a cazar con Sasha, aprendió algunos trucos para rastrear presas y regresaron al campamento con un venado. Enseguida empezaron a llamarlo Marco, no Zackley, e Historia lo tuvo en paños menores toda una mañana porque insistió en remendarle la única ropa que tenía. Nicolo se rio de él, le prestó un par de mudas y le aconsejó precaución con las mujeres. El cocinero, al igual que Marco, había llegado a América desde Italia. Su padre, que había sido anarquista, condenó a la familia a escapar de Humberto I. Nicolo acabó donde acaban todos los defenestrados, los ingobernables y los apátridas: en los Estados Unidos de América. Todavía recordaba el idioma, pero habían pasado tantos años que sus orígenes se habían enredado y en su inglés no había acento italiano, sino que su italiano parecía el de un tipo de Nebraska. Esto le hacía gracia, y acompañaba sus accesos de la lengua ancestral con los desmedidos ademanes que recordaba de su padre. Ymir, que se divertía con aquella bufonada, se las ingenió para emborracharlo durante una noche de parranda en la que hasta Kenny bailó alrededor del fuego y le propuso matrimonio a Traute mientras pegaba tiros al aire. La señorita Caven se lo llevó cuando la borrachera amenazaba con perjudicar su imagen de líder intachable. El único que no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada, era Levi. Jean le dijo que el Enano era así: despreciaba a todos por igual. También aseguró que era uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido.

Marco no solo había salvado el pellejo, sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormía con la tranquilidad de no recibir una puñalada por la noche. Esto lo hizo enfrentarse al día con felicidad. Se levantaba más temprano que nadie, cuando el sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte, se preparaba una taza de café sin azúcar y daba de comer a los caballos. Una mañana encontró a Eren recostado contra un fardo de heno, con una botella de bourbon entre las piernas, el sombrero cubriéndole los ojos y la bufanda roja enroscada al cuello. Parecía la silueta de un muerto. En una jornada común, a Eren se le podía ver de aquí para allá, trayendo dinero o buscando la forma de conseguirlo. Sin embargo, nadie tenía noticias de él desde que partió con Willy Tybur hacia el oeste, hacía unas dos semanas. Dedujo que habían vuelto esa noche, y que el aspecto desolado de Jaeger era fruto de alguna mala noticia.

Se acercó y lo zarandeó con suavidad mientras lo llamaba. Eren echó el cuello hacia atrás, la luz del incipiente sol le amusgó los ojos, brillantes como peridotos, y lo hizo gruñir.

—Booth —dijo, refiriéndose a su caballo— se me ha jiñado en las botas.

Se levantó y se sacudió la mierda. Marco le ofreció su café y se interesó por el viaje. En efecto, habían vuelto esa misma noche, tras un periplo por los alrededores de West Elizabeth y la visita a varios conocidos de Willy, que se había hospedado en Emerald Ranch. Eren parecía resignado.

—¿A quién quiero engañar? Armin está muerto. Nunca fue un superviviente. Pensaba rápido y tenía buenas ideas, pero ¿de qué sirve eso si no tienes la misma destreza con el revólver? Te lo diré: para palmarla. Es una pena, porque si había alguien capaz de ser algo más que un ladrón y un mentiroso… era Armin.

—Vamos, no pierdas la fe. El señor Tybur es el mejor en lo suyo, ¿no? Si no ha encontrado a Armin, lo hará; y si no lo ha encontrado todavía, puede que esté escondido.

—¿Sabes? No hay nada más importante para mí que esta banda, mi familia; mataría por ella, moriría por ella. Tendré fe mientras la tenga, pero a pesar de eso creo que ya he perdido demasiado. —Eren hablaba con reposada tristeza, ya asentada y enraizada en su corazón desde hacía mucho—. Todo lo que dejamos en Blackwater me parece poco en comparación a ellos. Daría hasta el último centavo por volver a verlos. ¿Es esto fe o desesperación?

—El tiempo dirá.

—Pues que hable rápido porque no tengo ni la paciencia ni la vida suficiente. —Terminó el café y le entregó la taza—. Se acabó lo de limpiar boñigas. Vamos a por una diligencia.

Eren fue hasta la tienda de Levi y lo despertó con la promesa de una diligencia llena de antigüedades, cuya ruta conocía gracias a un conocido de Willy, nada más y nada menos que el perista de Emerald Ranch. El Enano protestó y entonces miró a Marco y le habló por primera vez: «Prepárame un té». Asintió y fue a preparar la tetera. Al cabo de diez minutos, Levi apareció de mejor humor y dio el primer sorbo con el gesto de un sayón. Marco, expectante, aguardó por un veredicto que resultó ser positivo. Al hombrecillo Ackerman le agradó el sabor del limón y aceptó la proposición de Eren, que fue acertada. No les costó demasiado hacerse con la diligencia. Llevaba una escolta de dos guardias absolutamente convencidos de la incapacidad de los americanos para distinguir el arte del whiskey. Marco, que provenía de la tierra del Divino, interpretó una farsa extraordinaria. Quiso la pretendida casualidad que se cruzara con la diligencia y se presentara como un coleccionista de Saint Dennis fascinado por la mercancía: identificó una réplica de la Venus de Milo y falsificaciones de Rubens, David y Velázquez. Y mientras entretenía al conductor, Eren y Levi derribaron a los guardias y los ataron. No hubo complicaciones.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de arte? —le preguntó Levi.

—Viví en Nueva York y pude entrar varias veces al Met. Un lugar interesante.

—¿Has visto esto, Jaeger? Prepara buen té y sabe cosas. ¿Cuánto hace que no tenemos un pollo así en el corral? Menos mal que no te cortamos las pelotas en Grizzlies. Creo que no habrías sobrevivido.

—Muchas gracias, señor. —Marco sonrió.

 _ **4**_

Petra, poco conforme con el diagnóstico de aquel médico de tres al cuarto, puso en práctica un milenario método egipcio. Tras orinar durante unos días sobre semillas de trigo, este germinó. Entonces recordó el procedimiento de los griegos: ingirió hidromiel antes de dormir y al día siguiente despertó con unos cólicos terribles. Un matasanos de New Hanover y miles de años de sabiduría no podían estar equivocados. Historia la encontró tumbada y con un río de lágrimas corriéndole por cada mejilla. «Estoy grávida», le dijo con una lividez espectral.

—¿Quieres que llame a…?

—No. —Petra tomó las manos de la joven rubia—. Lo haré yo misma. Ay, ¿qué debo hacer ahora, Dios mío?

Esperó a que cayera la noche y fue a la tienda de Levi. Lo encontró absorto en la figurita de bronce de una mujer desnuda. Marco le había dicho que probablemente se trataba de una Venus griega o romana. Petra, que había simultaneado la lectura bíblica con los mitos de la Antigüedad, conocía bien la historia de Venus, la señora de los juegos carnales y la fertilidad. Se acarició el vientre. «Dioses hasta debajo de las piedras», susurró Levi, y luego la miró. «Me sorprende que haya venido por su propio pie, señorita Ral». Cierto. Siempre era él quien la buscaba.

—¿Te ha disgustado?

—Es extraño que una dama vaya al encuentro de un tipo como yo.

—Tal vez esa dama tenga algo que decirte. —Petra tomó la estatuilla de Venus—. La diosa de la fertilidad nos ha bendecido.

Levi entreabrió los labios y tocó el vientre de la mujer. Ante aquella inesperada reacción, Petra se sonrojó y colocó su mano sobre la de él. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el hombre la abrazó, con el gesto todavía desencajado. La noticia se celebró con júbilo; brindaron por la llegada de un pequeño Ackerman, y por primera vez se vio a Petra colgando del brazo del Enano. Cuando lo supo, Kenny se echó a reír como un lunático y levantó a Petra en brazos. «Será una niña», dijo. Historia se dio a la tarea de coser un arrullo, unos calcetines y un trajecito. La paternidad fue un soplo de salud. Se olvidaron brevemente de las últimas desgracias y se centraron en lograr lo recursos suficientes para que nadie pasase hambre; Eren dijo que Petra debía comer por dos, así que Nicolo le servía una ración doble en todas las comidas. Ya desde las primeras semanas brillaba con la gracia particular de las embarazadas; Levi la miraba siempre por encima de su taza de té o de su abanico de cartas.

—La llamaremos Kuchel si es una niña —le había dicho ella—. Como su abuela.

Y entonces Levi pensó en su madre y un escalofrío de terror lo sacudió. ¿En qué mundo nacería esa criatura? En el mismo donde la abuela pasó penurias y el padre robaba y mataba. Ahora robaría y mataría para proteger a su familia, que pronto se convertiría en el único motivo lícito para ello. Petra y el bebé merecían sus más grandes esfuerzos. Estaba tan volcado en su propósito que la situación estalló con un desafortunado comentario de Kitz Weilman: «¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo, Levi?». La broma acabó en la pelea más encarnizada que vio el campamento. Eren, Jean y Connie agarraron al Enano mientras que Nicolo y Marco hicieron lo propio con Kitz, que escupió un par de dientes y se echó a reír. «Perder los estribos por una beata, ¡pobre! —gritó—. ¡Si es un niño, ponedle mi nombre!»

—Es un grandísimo hijo de puta —gruñó Levi.

—No dejes que su fanfarronería te impida ver su corazón —contestó Kenny—. Está borracho y no sabe lo que dice.

—Como siempre —apostilló Traute, que curaba las heridas del Enano.

Tuvieron que apartar sus diferencias por una operación que requería el consorcio de ambos. Jean había hecho sus pesquisas sobre el banco de Valentine; en sus entrañas albergaba una cifra poco despreciable, pues importantes ganaderos de la región tenían allí depositados sus ahorros. El golpe no se comparaba al de Blackwater, pero era un inicio, un basamento sobre el que edificar. Fue por aquellos días que Willy Tybur se estableció en el campamento; Eren lo había socorrido cuando unos peones de Emerald Ranch amenazaban con arrancarle todos los dientes por un asunto de barajas y dados. El ilusionista, que era un camaleón de la existencia, se adaptó nada más llegar; no solo desaparecía pañuelos y materializaba rosas de la nada, sino que era también un conversador excelente. Había leído a Rabelais, a Balzac, a Dovstoyevski, a Lamartine, a Góngora, a Whitman, a Kant y a Voltaire, y era habitual que discutiera con Uri sobre el sentido de la vida y sobre moralidad con Kenny, asunto que este zanjaba de la manera más simple: «El bien es el bien y el mal es el mal». Demostró tener oídos en todas partes cuando les reveló que los Zackley se encontraban al norte de Valentine, en Cumberland Forest.

—En la cabaña de Six Point —dijo Marco—. Si están ahí, puede que intenten algo en Valentine.

—Por supuesto —asintió Kenny—. Ya le daba por muerto, con las pelotas congeladas en Grizzlies o con un puñal en la espalda. Yo no dormiría tranquilo sabiendo que mis muchachos son capaces de traicionarme, de unirse al enemigo. No sé si usted entiende algo sobre lealtad, señor Bott… ¡Eren, Jean, Connie! ¡Tienen trabajo, señores! Y llevaos al señor Bott también. —Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y le puso su puro en la boca—. Si ves a tu jefe, pégale un tiro de mi parte. Desvalijad su campamento. No hay nada más satisfactorio que robarle a un viejo amigo.

Partieron hacia Cumberland por la noche y se apostaron en un risco. En el campamento había dos hombres de guardia sentados en torno a una hoguera. Jean guardó los binoculares.

—¿Estás listo para el numerito, Connie?

—Claro. —Springer le dio un golpe en el hombro a Eren—. Los distraigo y los quitáis de en medio.

—Muy bien. —Jean miró a Marco—. Eren se encarga de uno y tú de otro. Puede que conozcas a esos tipos; no pienses en ello. Olvida lo que ha dicho Kenny sobre lealtad. Te está poniendo a prueba.

—Caballeros, atiendan. —Connie se desabotonó la camisa, sacó una petaca, bebió y dejó que una hilera de ron le corriera por el pecho—. Debería estar en Broadway, pero haré teatro para vosotros. Procurad que no me vuelen la cabeza. —Se internó en la arboleda dando gritos y bandazos. Los Zackley le salieron al paso y se echaron a reír en cuanto lo vieron de cerca. Connie, encorvado, miraba de un lado a otro—. ¿Dónde estás, Jessica? ¡Sé que estás por aquí! Voy a matarte a ti y a ese cabrón de Michael… ¿Y vosotros qué miráis? ¿También os la habéis tirado? A mi mujer, quiero decir. Tendré que mataros. —Alzó el índice y el pulgar—. Pum, pum, pum. Vamos, ¡ahora estáis muertos!

Los hombres se echaron a reír.

—Claro que hemos visto a Jessica, hombre —dijo uno—. Los muchachos se la están turnando.

—Es una mujer tan generosa —Connie vio la sombra de Eren por el rabillo del ojo— que no podré matarla. —Marco apareció detrás del tipo de la derecha—. Bueno, muchachos, mándenla de nuevo a Valentine cuando acaben, y no le manchen el corpiño: la pone verdaderamente furiosa. —Los esbirros de Zackley cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Connie hizo una reverencia—. No hace falta que aplaudáis.

Dentro de la cabaña, dos tipos roncaban como toros y ninguno era Darius Zackley. Les hicieron desembuchar. Averiguaron que el jefe había partido hacia el este y los había dejado allí apostados para que asaltaran una diligencia de Edward Reeves. «Pueden dejar eso en nuestras manos —dijo Jean—. Ahora les explicaré lo que va a suceder. Verán, estos hombres y yo no queremos matar a nadie, así que los dejaremos escapar. Desarmados, por supuesto. Si vuelven, los mataremos». Uno de ellos, canoso y desaliñado, reconoció a Marco.

—Darius te arrancará los ojos.

—Usted cabalgará desnudo —zanjó Jean.

El expolio no duró más de diez minutos; encontraron algunas joyas y unos cuantos dólares. Lo que más molestaba a Jean era la ausencia de Zackley. Deseaba poner fin a aquella estúpida enemistad. A su juicio, era poco probable que aquellos hombres continuaran despreciándose por hechos cometidos tantos años atrás, casi en otra vida, sino que el rencor se había convertido en una vieja costumbre. La venganza, decía, es para los idiotas.

—Si me dan una pedrada, yo la devuelvo. Es justicia —dijo Eren—. Tú pondrías la otra mejilla.

—No, sencillamente me largaría. Es como echarle leña a un fuego que no se apaga. No podemos tirarnos piedras toda la vida. Siendo honestos, Eren, no conocí a Kuchel y no recibiría una paliza o un balazo por su memoria. —Luego miró a Marco—. Y tú no deberías dejar que te tachen de traidor. Traición, lealtad… Y una mierda. Hay que ser leal a lo que importa.

—¿Y qué es lo importante? —preguntó Marco.

Jean, tras treinta años, siete meses y tres días con sus noches incluidas, solo encontró una respuesta:

—Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás.

 _ **5**_

Mikasa conocía bien los bosques de Tall Trees. Manzanita Post era una ranchería frecuentada por cazadores y viajantes en busca de cobijo. En la década de los ochenta empezaron a llegar noruegos; entre ellos, Angel Aaltonen instaló allí un pequeño taller y pronto reunió la fortuna suficiente para ser considerado una autoridad. Todo empezó cuando desollaron vivo a un negro; entonces entendió que el latrocinio y el bandolerismo eran males menores. Un cacharrero vivió —con una flecha a centímetros del corazón— para contar que los Munsell solo mataban; no habían tocado la mercancía, solamente habían saltado con sus machetes hacia su mujer y sus dos hijos. Emitieron una recompensa por la cabeza de Heath y Elena Munsell, adoradores de Satán, cabecillas de aquella tribu de salvajes. Muchos se internaron en las umbrías arboledas y no regresaron jamás. Las historias sobre destripamientos, cadáveres de niños clavados en los troncos de las secuoyas y la figura de un gran cabrón aumentaron. Angel reforzó Manzanita Post con una veintena de hombres bien pertrechados y se las arregló para localizar a Mikasa, quien ya le había ayudado con un asunto de caza furtiva.

Falco tembló cuando le hablaron sobre los Munsell. Comparados a estos, los Braun eran unos cuantos cantamañanas, incluso buenos cristianos. Un hombre puede matar por dinero, por su familia o por sus principios, pero matar sin motivo o en nombre del Diablo… Mikasa no se inmutó. Estaba tan íntimamente relacionada con la inmundicia de la condición humana que solo atinó a expresar su cansancio y su necesidad de reposo. La comida caliente y la cama mullida le devolvieron el buen color y la herida terminó de sanar correctamente. Falco, recuperándose de la prolongada miseria de la orfandad y la intemperie, empezó a ayudar en las cocinas y en el taller de Angel Aaltonen, que quemaba los días arreglando relojes y cacharros inclasificables. Era el hombre más pálido que había visto en su vida y estaba tuerto; mantenía su único ojo zafiro bajo un monóculo y el largo cabello platinado bajo un pañuelo. Su mundo parecía reducido a su taller, que abandonaba solo cuando escuchaba palabras como _mortal, cuatrero_ o _prostitutas._ Su compañero habitual era un papagayo verde con un vocabulario limitado: «DIN FORBANEDE HESTEKUKK». El pajarraco, que había asimilado el acento noruego, disfrutaba también defenestrando al presidente: «Alfred MacAlister es un hijo de puta».

—Arild es demócrata —decía Angel.

A Falco no le interesaba la política; su hermano la había reducido al ejercicio de la mentira y el robo para con el pueblo americano. Aaltonen le dijo que en Europa era mucho peor. Sí, decía mientras ajustaba un minutero y Arild aleteaba en su jaula, la política era un despropósito. El noruego, hombre más ilustre de Manzanita y de todos los asentamientos de Tall Trees, creía francamente que el presidente era un hijo de puta y que sería precedido por reverendos bastardos de uno u otro bando. Sin embargo, la política implantaba orden, ley y justicia, forzaba a individuos como los Munsell a esconderse en las profundidades de los bosques. Los despachos y la burocracia acababan con el salvajismo.

—La violencia, cuando responde a la violencia, es una forma de política. Por eso necesito a Mikasa Ackerman, porque es destrucción e impiedad, elimina el mal y eso crea paz. Es capaz de despellejar a un hombre con un dedal y un alfiler. ¿Cómo es que cabalgas con ella?

—Me salvó la vida.

—Ah —asintió Aaltonen—, ya veo. Me siento culpable.

—¿Qué? —Falco no lo entendía.

—No te voy a mentir, _gutt:_ los Munsell son gente peligrosa. Si Mikasa no los mata, ellos la matarán. No hay otra resolución. Ellos o ella, e intuyo que esa mujer es lo único que tienes.

Era cierto, y eso atemorizó a Falco. El destino atroz del negro desollado perseguía a Mikasa, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Abrazaba el peligro y la temeridad por el dinero. Cuando le preguntó si tenía miedo a morir, la mujer se encogió de hombros y le respondió que por supuesto, solo un loco no lo tendría. Su calma se debía a las posibilidades de vencer: no tenía fe en la protección de Dios, pero sí en su habilidad con el gatillo.

—¿Quieres aprender a disparar? —Mikasa le tendió su precioso revólver; parecía único, artesanal. Notó la fascinación en los ojos de Falco—. Se lo encargué al mejor armero de la costa este hace muchos años. Vamos, cógelo.

—No tengo puntería. —El joven, en una postura que se le hizo incómoda, enfiló el muñeco de paja a diez metros de distancia.

—Nadie la tiene; es algo que se ejercita. Relaja los brazos. Tiene que ser natural. El revólver es una parte de ti, una extensión de tu brazo. Amartíllalo, como cuando tomas una bocanada de aire antes de hablar. Apunta a la cabeza o al pecho.

Falco cerró un ojo y siguió las indicaciones. La mujer le hizo sostener el arma con una mano y le enderezó la espalda. Disparar era un arte; el joven se habituaría a él pronto. Erró el primer tiro, y también los siguientes. Mikasa sonrió, cargó el tambor, hizo una floritura y hundió tres balazos en la testa del muñeco: dos ojos y una boca. Le contó que había aprendido siendo muy niña y que no había dejado de practicar desde entonces. Falco le preguntó cuántos duelos había ganado. Ella lo meditó: «No lo sé, pero supongo que todos».

Fue una de las últimas conversaciones que mantuvieron antes de que la mujer se internara en el corazón del bosque con una decena de hombres. Nadie los echó en falta hasta que cayó la noche; salvo los ululatos y el crepitar de las llamas del gran salón, no se oía ni un alma. Angel, con gesto sombrío, se sumió en la soledad de su taller y se dedicó a engarzar cadenillas y a hablar con Arild: «Los Munsell son unos hijos de puta».

…

Un leve balanceo. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que la habían colgado por los pies y que la sangre de la boca le chorreaba hasta la frente. Un blandón desprendía una luz trémula sobre la mesa cercana e iluminaba un pequeño y frío sótano de piedra. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se estabilizó. Empezaba a pensar con claridad cuando la trampilla se abrió y apareció un hombrecillo delgado con una candela y un cuenco de agua. A través de las brumas del aturdimiento, Mikasa identificó el collar de huesos que aquel individuo llevaba sobre una túnica negra. Bajo el capuz se refugiaba un rostro cadavérico, como si lo hubiesen arrancado del sepulcro para impregnarlo de una vida moribunda. Aquella era la descripción que el cacharrero dio sobre Heath Munsell.

El siniestro hombre le mojó los labios con una esponja. Mikasa no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero empezaba a recordar que los habían emboscado cerca del viejo aserradero. Cayó al suelo tras un flechazo en el muslo, sin posibilidad de resistirse a los efectos de la droga.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó Heath.

—Como si una banda de lunáticos me hubiera secuestrado.

—Pronto acabará. Fue la que más se resistió al veneno, y Mammón solo quiere a los más fuertes.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

El hombrecillo rio. Después le cauterizó la herida de la pierna y Mikasa cerró los ojos. Dios todopoderoso, era un dolor de los mil demonios. Además, tenía fiebre. Trató de alcanzar a Heath y estrangularlo, pero no tenía fuerza y recibió un garrotazo que la dejó sin respiración. Tosió, y tuvo la sensación de que se ahogaba antes de perder el conocimiento.

Horas, días, o tal vez siglos después, despertó en una total oscuridad y percibió el golpeteo de una gotera. La lluvia borraría todo rastro de su expedición a las tinieblas de Tall Trees y los hombres de Angel Aaltonen no podrían encontrarla. Se mantuvo en un leve balanceo durante horas y contó veintisiete truenos. Arqueó la espalda, dobló las rodillas, estiró los brazos y alcanzó la navaja que escondía en un pequeño bolsillo de piel dentro de su bota derecha. No era la primera vez que aquel instrumento la ayudaba a salir de una situación tan adversa. Sabía que los Munsell jugaban sobre un tablero donde eran superiores; conocían el entorno y tenían ojos en cada rincón, se habían sintetizado con la foresta y el clima obraba a su favor.

Cortó la cuerda y cayó de espalda al suelo. El mareo persistía; la droga, o el veneno, corría por sus venas. La fiebre y los escalofríos la hicieron sacudirse durante minutos interminables; se resistió al desmayo, el fragor de la tormenta la mantuvo viva. Cuando se levantó, el mundo al derecho le pareció tan extraño que no pudo contener el vómito, que la alivió. Entonces los goznes de la trampilla chirriaron, cerró los ojos y escondió el filo. Alguien se acuclilló a su lado y le iluminó el rostro surcado de sangre seca con un candil. Le puso la mano cerca de la boca, esperando un aliento. Mikasa le hincó la navaja en la garganta. Se envolvió en el hábito negro de aquel hombre, ahora muerto, y salió del sótano.

 **Holaaaa, ¿qué tal va esa rica cuarentena, compañeros? Espero que estéis todos bien.**

 **He vuelto con un capitulito de unas once mil palabras, todas para vosotros. Me lo he pasado especialmente bien escribiéndolo. Habréis notado la inclusión de personajes de** _ **Before de Fall**_ **, como Angel Aaltonen, los Munsell y Mammón.**

 **Y recordad que si no me paso por aquí muy a menudo, es porque los estudios me consumen y quiero llegar a algo en la vida… Si es que el mundo no se acaba con el coronavirus. QUÉDATE EN CASA.**

 **Deja un buen review y dime: ¿qué opinas de la historia y de los personajes? ¿Merezco un tomatazo? ¿Sí? ¿No?**

 **¡Saludos!**


	4. Muerte

**HE VUELTO CHIQUISSS. Me explayaré en las notas de abajo, por aquí arriba solo dejaré un soundtrack para acompañar la lectura.**

Tema de Armin: _Morton_ , de Ennio Morricone.

Tema de Willy: _Cheyenne,_ Ennio Morricone.

Tema de Annie: _The Shootist_ , Bill Elm y Woody Jackson

Y el leitmotiv de Eren y Mikasa (como conjunto) es…

 _ **L'America di Jill**_ , del eterno Ennio Morricone.

 **AHORA A LEER**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **MUERTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

—Perché sai parlare italiano, Willy? Non eri dall'Austria?

—Sono del mondo, Nicoletto.

—Sei un cavallo di razza, amico mio. —Nicolo extendió su abanico de cartas sobre la mesa—. Eres un hombre impresionante, de verdad; caballero, ilusionista, políglota y excepcional ladrón, pero hoy gano yo. Escalera de color. _Scala colore_.

—Esta es una situación de escapismo —contestó Willy—. He escapado de muchas jaulas sin llave. Muchos me han preguntado dónde está el truco. ¿Truco? No hay truco, les digo yo. A veces solo se necesita un poco de suerte. Flor imperial, amigo mío. _Scale reale_.

Era la tercera vez que ocurría en una semana. Nicolo reía mientras le preguntaba dónde estaba la trampa, qué artimañas empleaba para burlarse de la probabilidad. Agradeció no haber conocido al ilusionista en su época como crupier. La agradable timba se alargó durante toda la noche. El campamento rara vez dormía por completo, y algunos de sus miembros no serían nunca tan felices como en aquella época. El cocinero se convertiría mucho tiempo después en uno de los hombres más respetados de Saint Denis, y entonces recordaría con nostalgia y tristeza incontenible noches como esta. Fueron días tan excepcionales que la ternura brotaba en los ojos de Levi cada vez que veía a la señorita Ral. Eren se dio una tregua a sí mismo y guardó la bufanda en el fondo de un viejo baúl; dejó de discutir con Jean, con quien solía compartir vasos desbordantes de whiskey, y habitualmente visitaba la ciudad con Connie y Marco.

Asaltaron una diligencia de Edward Reeves y fijaron una fecha para el atraco al banco de Valentine, algo que nunca llegaría a suceder. El hombre de ley, Erwin Smith, les seguía de cerca, pero no se percataron hasta que lo tuvieron cara a cara. Sucedió cuando Eren y Marco fueron a pescar lucios.

—¿Tiene éxito con las mujeres, señor Bott?

—Si te refieres a los asuntos de burdel, no me interesan. Es una pérdida de tiempos. Mi padre iba algunas noches, se emborrachaba y tenía que sacarlo a rastras de allí. Cuando veía las caras de esas mujeres, ya sabes… Yo era un crío, no me sonreían encantadoras y coquetas, no, me miraban de verdad; hay mucha miseria en sus ojos. Prefiero a muchachas que no cobren, y con esas no he tenido mucha suerte en los últimos meses.

—Bueno, es difícil que quieran a hombres como nosotros. —Eren recogió el sedal y un pez pequeño y alargado emergió del agua. Lo echó en un caldero—. Tampoco voy al burdel; eso es como pedir limosna. Mi padre era un putañero. Trataba bien a mi madre; sí, la trataba como una reina y puede que la quisiera. Es uno de los últimos recuerdos que tengo de mis padres. Yo tenía unos cinco o seis años y ellos estaban discutiendo acerca de la puta que mi padre mantenía en una buhardilla de Nueva York. Cada vez que veo una fulana, pienso en esa pobre chica de la buhardilla, presa del dinero, y en las lágrimas de mi madre. No era justo para ninguna de las dos.

—Connie dice que lo mejor de las putas es que no lo quieren. —Marco rio.

—Lo mejor es que él no las quiere a ellas.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Eren?

—Dispara.

Otro pez picó. Era una perca grande y sabrosa que se resistió hasta el último tirón. Marco la puso con sus escamosos compañeros.

—¿Quién era Mikasa?

Nadie le había mencionado aquel nombre a Eren en mucho tiempo, pero él no había dejado de ver su rostro ni un instante. Era un recuerdo dulce; el dolor había mitigado y una enorme cicatriz marcaba sus entrañas.

—Mi mujer. —Puso un poco de queso en el anzuelo—. Nunca nos casamos, no lo necesitábamos.

—Lo siento. Jean la mencionó, pero no me imaginaba que…

—No te preocupes. Es bueno hablar de los muertos, causan menos problemas que los vivos. Es otra de las razones por las que no visito a ninguna mujer, sea una puta o no; es mi luto. Nunca he tenido mucha fe en Dios, he sido un cristiano terrible, pero creo que entiendo cómo juega sus cartas: no te quita lo que no necesitas, te quita lo que no mereces. Éramos dos bastardos demasiado felices. El muy hijo de puta… —Se puso un Lucky Strike en la boca y lanzó el sedal—. Es el precio por llevar esta vida. Cuando cayó del tren quise saltar y salvarla; Levi tuvo que agarrarme. Habría muerto con ella. Si no me importaba mi vida, ¿crees que me importaba el dinero? No siento ningún rencor. Esos tipos le estaban disparando a las personas adecuadas, estaban cumpliendo con su deber y eso es irreprochable. Nosotros robamos y ellos intentan matarnos, así es la vida.

—Es dura.

Eren asintió y recordó una tarde de su juventud ya perdida. Tenía once años y ya llevaba cinco malviviendo cuando Kenny lo encontró y evitó que un tendero le cortara la mano por robar un tomate. Después de la muerte de Grisha Jaeger, que había contraído tuberculosis en su consulta, su madre se marchitó de pena rápidamente. La primera esposa de su padre, la baronesa Diana Fritz, llegó desde Prusia, arruinada, y se adjudicó todas las propiedades del difunto médico. A Eren lo echó de la casa su hermano consanguíneo, Zeke, que parloteaba el inglés y hacía de traductor para la baronesa. Se hizo uno mismo con la miseria, y cuando el Destripador lo vio por primera vez, flacucho, piojoso y lleno de barro, pensó que ni siquiera tenía capacidad de hablar, solo de gruñir. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo de Elena y Uri Reiss no fue en balde: lo domaron con esmerada paciencia y se convirtieron en su familia. Era el inicio de la temible banda de Kenny el Destripador.

Fue así como conoció a Mikasa, que con sus frescos once años ya cazaba buenas piezas y levantaba el revólver sin que le temblara el pulso. Ya era silenciosa por aquella época. Enseñó un par de cosas a Eren, que siempre había considerado a las chicas habitantes de un mundo más delicado. Cada vez que se hacía una herida, ella se encogía de hombros, le decía que era un burro y lo curaba. Mikasa no le pareció de carne y hueso hasta una mañana de invierno, con tal frío que nadie se planteaba abandonar el calor del campamento. Solamente Levi había salido de su tienda para tomar un té, y a Eren le extrañó no ver a la joven comiéndose su habitual huevo cocido.

—Hoy está indispuesta —le dijo el Enano—. Cosas de chicas.

La joven se dolía sobre su catre, se quejaba de un dolor instalado en el vientre bajo y engarrotaba las piernas. Eren lo entendió. Le echó un par de mantas por encima y le preguntó qué podía hacer, si es que podía ayudarla de algún modo. Elena, que era una avezada herborista, aseguraba que podía preparar un remedio con tuera. Eren no había escuchado eso jamás, pero confiaba en los conocimientos de aquella mujer. Mostró redaños a la hora de echarse un grueso capote sobre los hombros y cabalgar hacia el pueblo más cercano, donde no encontró nada más que palurdos, así que tuvo que ir un poco más lejos y halló lo que buscaba. Volvió con la nariz roja y con tanto frío que estuvo agazapado junto al fuego durante un día entero, sin quejarse. Fue entonces cuando Kenny empezó a sentir orgullo por el buscapleitos y percibió las apuestas del destino con la eficacia del olfato canino. Estaba en lo cierto. Con el tiempo, su sobrina y el chico se volvieron amigos y después fueron inseparables. Eren se adentró en una sísmica adolescencia; su temperamento le acarreó más de un problema, y Armin, al que Kenny había encontrado un par de meses después de conocer a Jaeger, tuvo que sacarlo del calabozo en reiteradas ocasiones. Se atemperó, claro, pero mientras no lo hizo tuvo a Mikasa caminando sobre una cuerda de preocupación. ¡Cualquier día lo colgaban!

—Si te matan, no seré yo quien vaya a reclamar tu cadáver —le decía ella. El muchacho la hacía rabiar como nadie, y durante esa época discutían de una punta a otra del campamento.

—¡Bien! —Eren devoraba una pata de jabalí con el ceño fruncido—. Prefiero que me echen a los perros.

—El único perro eres tú. Siempre rabioso y pendenciero.

—Esto es una estupidez —intervino Armin, que alternaba la mirada entre ellos—. ¿Por qué no dejáis los insultos a un lado y habláis como personas civilizadas?

Eren acabó su jarra de cerveza y se encaminó hacia su tienda refunfuñando. En el fondo, deseaba que Mikasa lo siguiera, y giró el cuello un poco para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. La joven, que entonces presentaba ya las formas incipientes de una llamativa belleza —con los inusuales ojos rasgados, la piel pálida y los cabellos de cuervo—, ocupó su sitio en la mesa y propuso una mano de blackjack. Eren estuvo en la piltra el resto de la tarde, entre la idea de permanecer ahí o la de levantarse e ir con ella. Se sobresaltó cuando Mikasa apareció en la entrada.

—No quiero que te maten.

Marco le dijo que se acercaban unos caballos; la cabalgada se convirtió en trote, y luego se detuvieron en la orilla. Eren dejó la caña y amusgó los ojos al ver al hombre rubio, acompañado del sheriff de Valentine. Percibió la inquietud de Marco, a su lado, que había perdido todo interés por la pesca. Esto no huele bien, pensó Eren, procurando mantener la compostura. Colgó los pulgares en el cinturón, las manos alejadas del revólver, y miró a aquellos hombres como si nunca hubiese cometido ningún delito.

El rubio, tranquilo, avanzó unos pasos hacia Eren. No iba armado, pero tampoco tenía miedo.

—Qué encantadora mañana de pesca parecen tener —dijo—. Admirable, dadas las circunstancias tan complicadas.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Eren.

—Agente Erwin Smith, de la Agencia de Detectives Pinkerton, y usted es Eren Jaeger, la mano derecha de Kenny Ackerman. Le conozco bien, señor Jaeger, pero no al otro caballero…

—Mark Barlow —contestó Marco.

—Lo recordaré. —Smith se dirigió de nuevo a Eren—. Es usted un hombre buscado. Nada menos que cinco mil dólares por su cabeza, y la consecuente ristra de ambiciosos recompensas que deben estar rastreando sus huellas. Por fortuna, lo he encontrado yo.

—¿Y por qué soy tan afortunado, si se puede saber?

—Porque yo le ofrezco un trato. Si me revela dónde se esconde el Destripador, le doy mi palabra, que está tan cotizada como su cabeza, de que a usted no le tocarán ni un solo pelo. Haré la vista gorda y podrá incorporarse a la sociedad como un miembro respetable.

—No sé dónde está Kenny. No lo veo desde lo de Blackwater. Puede que esté muerto.

—Los muertos no asaltan un tren de Reeves en Grizzlies, señor Jaeger. Solo tiene que darme su localización y usted jamás habrá sido un criminal.

—¿Soy un criminal porque he jugado con unas reglas que no son las suyas?

—Este es un mundo curioso. —El rubio le hizo un gesto al sheriff, que se había violentado con aquellas palabras, para que se calmara—. Ya no quedan filósofos, pero los forajidos juegan a serlo. Ahórreme la lección, ¿quiere? Thomas Wagner ya me ilustró en West Elizabeth.

Dowk enfiló a Eren, que acariciaba la culata de su revólver. El rubio no se inmutó, pese a que debió percibir el arrebato de violencia, la rabia contenida del hombre de los ojos verdes.

—Relájate, amigo —sugirió el sheriff—. Puede que el agente Smith tenga la paciencia de un santo, pero yo tengo la mecha muy corta.

—Lo encontré maltrecho —continuó el detective— y gastó sus últimas fuerzas en contarme, cómo decirlo, los delirios del señor Ackerman. ¿Qué puedo decir? Bravo. Un hombre que muere con sus ideales, por muy bárbaros que sean.

—Usted es el juguete de la justicia y de un hombre rico. No tiene nada en nuestra contra, pero nos persigue por dinero. ¿Disfruta con ello?

—Disfruto de la sociedad. —El hombre se acercó con parsimonia y le sostuvo la mirada a Eren, que fácilmente podría pegarle un tiro sin extender el brazo demasiado—. Los hombres como ustedes viven en la barbarie, perjudican a los demás y sobreviven gracias a las adversidades del prójimo que ustedes mismos provocan. Le estoy dando una oportunidad que el Destripador jamás le dará, señor Jaeger: huya, deje de comportarse como un salvaje. Viva cabalmente y tendrá la protección de hombres como yo.

—Preferiría estar muerto. —Eren no se lo pensó.

—Si sigue así, pronto lo estará. —Smith dio media vuelta y puso un pie en el estribo de su montura—. Piense en lo que le he dicho. Buenos días.

 **2**

Cubierta con el capote negro, Mikasa se arrastró como un alma en pena por el calvero donde se erigía el viejo aserradero y las casas de los labriegos y los leñadores que habían vivido allí hacía mucho, antes de que marcharan a Blackwater. Algunas casas no tenían techumbre, y a otras las había devorado la vegetación. La lluvia, que ya menguaba, había convertido el suelo en un lodazal de raíces y hojas. Sin embargo, un barullo lejano entorpecía el abandono del pueblo. Algo sucedía en la espesura del bosque. La mujer siguió el rumor, abandonando el letargo, asediada por el enfriamiento, y se detuvo en seco, guareciéndose detrás de un árbol. Los seguidores del matrimonio Munsell, unos veinte lacayos vestidos de negro y entrelazados por los brazos, rodeaban el foso y permanecían en silencio. En el agujero, en cambio, los gruñidos de un animal se superponían a las súplicas de un desgraciado. Luego hubo alaridos terribles y desgarro de músculos, fibras y tendones. Los gritos se extinguieron pronto.

Aaltonen se lo había explicado. Los Munsell adoraban a Mammón y esperaban que este reencarnara en un cuerpo humano para guiarlos, en el cuerpo de un campeón que arrojaban ante una bestia para que batallara; si aguantaba lo suficiente, complaciendo así a las fuerzas metafísicas, Mammón se adueñaría de él, despellejaría al animal y se vestiría con su piel. No era la primera vez que Mikasa trataba con locos.

—Aquí estás.

Dos hombres la amarraron por los brazos. Se sacudió, pero no pudo hacer nada. Eran altos e insensibles a los golpes. La llevaron hasta la fosa, donde la arrojaron sin más ceremonias. Se vio sumida hasta los tobillos en un infierno de barro y tuétano, acechada por un gran lobo gris que se entretuvo con su anterior presa antes de mirarla con unos fulgurantes ojos amarillos. Angel tendría que pagarle el doble, si es que no acababa en el estómago del animal. La navaja, oculta en su manga, se deslizó por la palma de su mano hasta pincharle en las yemas de los dedos. El animal, pese a su corpulencia, apenas tomó carrerilla antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Mikasa lo esquivó y anduvo en círculos, palpando siempre las paredes de la fosa. Su fúnebre público permanecía silente.

Me despedazará, pensó, no me dará ninguna oportunidad. Plantó los pies en el suelo con firmeza, combando levemente la espalda hacia la fiera, enfilándola con una cuchilla demasiado fina, demasiado pequeña, su única esperanza. El lobo, en su trance asesino, le mostró una dentadura desprovista de algunas piezas, pero no menos amenazadora por ello. Era un animal viejo. No tuvo la suerte de esquivarlo más de tres veces. Se le echó encima con la fuerza de una veintena de hombres y ahogó un aullido cuando recibió un tajo en un ojo. Hubo un rumor entre los hombres de negro, un suave estremecimiento de alegría y miedo. Mikasa le hincó la hoja en el cuello, una y otra vez. El aliento de la bestia chocaba contra su cara y la mano se le llenó de sangre; sabía que no era suficiente. El lobo lanzó zarpazos y acertó con más de uno. La mujer, con el semblante oculto por el barro y la sangre, propia y ajena, dio un grito terrible, introdujo la mano dentro de la boca y el morro se cerró alrededor de su brazo, pero solo pudo imprimir su fuerza cercenadora durante unos segundos. La navaja le atravesó las entrañas y llegó hasta el cerebro.

Mikasa liberó todo el aire contenido en los pulmones y el dolor estalló en su brazo, con el cual ya no contaba. Lo sacó como pudo y vio los agujeros sanguinolentos que habían abierto los colmillos. Si hubiese mirado con más atención, habría apreciado hasta el hueso. Las mordeduras de los caimanes eran mucho más graves y eso la consolaba. Las rodillas le temblaron cuando se levantó y alzó la extremidad, o lo que quedaba de ella, al aire, formando un puño con gran esfuerzo.

—Os mataré a vosotros también —prometió, enseñando una sonrisa desquiciada—. Sacadme de aquí u os desollaré vivos, y solo me basta una mano para hacerlo. ¿Es que no me vais a obedecer a mí, vuestro señor, Mammón?

Tendieron una escalerilla de cuerdas y la subieron. Cayeron arrodillados ante ella, que se arrancó la camisa y se vendó el brazo. ¿Lo perdería? Era el derecho, el bueno, el que le había salvado la vida muchas veces. No, por favor, no… ¡El maldito brazo no!

Una mujer se destapó la cara. Tenía el pelo corto y un lunar debajo de la boca. Era la matriarca, Elena Munsell.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Señor, Maestro, Amado? ¿Cuál es tu voluntad, ordenada con la voz de esta pobre sierva? Dinos, pues sin ti estamos perdidos. —Parecía delirar. Estaba muy gorda; embarazada, tal vez.

—Os marcharéis de estos bosques —dijo seria Mikasa—. Quiero que vayáis al norte, hacia Canadá, y que sigáis subiendo hasta llegar a las tierras despobladas, y que allí os asentéis. Ahora yo me iré, y no debéis volver a buscarme. ¡Marchaos ya, hoy mismo, o mi ira caerá sobre vosotros y sobre vuestros descendientes! —Miró a Elena con furia—. Ya has oído mis deseos, sacerdotisa.

Se alejó a paso lento, nadie la siguió. Fue un prodigio de la voluntad, y una constante lucha contra el mareo y el agotamiento, que arrastrara los pies durante una eternidad y diera con Manzanita Post. Horrorizó a más de un jornalero y a las mujeres que daban de comer a las gallinas. Abrió la puerta de la casa mayor de una patada y los hombres allí presentes, entre los que se encontraba Angel Aaltonen, la miraron con horror.

—Solo tengo dos cosas que decir. —Izó dos dedos—. La primera es que me contrataron para matar personas, no monstruos, y la segunda… es que tenéis que salvarme el brazo cueste lo que cueste.

…

Angel Aaltonen le dio algo mejor que el tabaco de mascar. Mikasa dijo que sabía a mierda.

—Es _snus_ sueco. El vicio de los putos reyes. —El noruego terminó de contar los billetes y los metió debajo de la almohada—. Dólares. El vicio de los americanos. ¿El brazo está bien o tengo que ir a por el hacha?

—Si llega el momento, me lo cortaré yo misma.

—Bueno, no voy a rebatir a la mujer que acuchilla al mismo lobo que le arranca la piel a tiras. Esos chiflados… ¿Estás segura de que no tengo que preocuparme por ellos?

—Sí —asintió Mikasa—. Espera un par de días y manda a tus chicos a que peinen desde el Upper al Lower Montana, y desde Aurora Basin hasta Great Plains. Estaban tarados. Creían que yo era Mammón. Los mandé al norte; dicen que Alberta es preciosa, y con un poco de suerte se los comerán los osos.

—Eres una persona muy extraña, Mikasa Ackerman. —Angel la escrutó—. En Europa ya te habrían beatificado. Te has meado en Juana de Arco y en la Virgen María, y también en Sofía de Nassau y en la primera dama. Matar un lobo. Yo y todos los tipos de esta ranchería nos cagaríamos en los pantalones. Dime una cosa: cuando asaltabas trenes, ¿temías por tu vida?

—Nunca me lo he preguntado.

—Lo imaginaba. Tampoco es algo a lo que haya que darle muchas vueltas, ¿sabes? La vida es como un cerdo: lo engordas y lo matas y tus descendientes se comen la sobrasada y el chorizo y siguen con el ciclo. Claro, nosotros somos ese cerdo y vivimos revolcándonos en mierda. Pero tú has abandonado la porqueriza para entrar en la jaula de los leones. El peligro es una sensación maravillosa.

—No lo es.

—Debe serlo, y por eso lo buscas de mil formas distintas. Has cambiado el tren por el lobo.

Falco entró a la habitación con una bandeja; un tazón de sopa y un chusco de pan. El muchacho había insistido al matasanos para que no desistiera en salvar el brazo. Y antes, cuando Angel Aaltonen ya la daba por muerta, siguió convencido de lo contrario.

—¿Snus, chico? —le ofreció Angel.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Algo europeo, Chico Chocolate —dijo Mikasa—. Algo malo como la peste.

—No se hizo la miel para la boca del asno. —Angel se encogió de hombros y se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta—. Vigílala, chico. Parece desalmada, calculadora y con total control de sí misma, y es verdad, Dios lo sabe, pero es una buscapleitos. ¿Cómo te haces llamar ahora, mujer loba?

—Virginia Starr.

—Lo recordaré. Si vuelven los problemas, te escribiré. _Hade_.

Falco le cambió el vendaje del brazo. Pese al dolor, dio gracias a la fuerza que la había salvado, fuera Dios o el Azar. En cuanto estuviese mejor se marcharían. No le gustaba quedarse demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar, mucho menos en aquella región.

—¿Duele?

—Si parir se parece a esto —dijo Mikasa—, me compadezco de mi madre. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Diga lo que diga ese noruego del demonio, todavía no me han matado. ¿Estarás bien tú, Chico Chocolate?

—¿Qué?

—Angel te preguntó si querías quedarte aquí y tú le dijiste que lo pensarías. No te lo pienses. Este es un lugar tranquilo, ya no hay chalados en los bosques. Yendo conmigo solo conseguirás que te peguen un tiro, y no es una sensación agradable.

—No voy a quedarme —respondió seguro Falco.

—Eres muy joven para esto. No te mereces esta vida, este vagabundeo constante.

—Te lo dije. No quiero ser campesino ni quedarme en un sitio para siempre. Eso es lo que quería Colt, pero él está muerto, ¿verdad? Y yo estoy vivo.

—Así es, pero conmigo puede que tu suerte no se alargue demasiado. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la estupidez? Esto es exactamente lo que es. He visto morir a mucha gente, incluso a mí. Yo ya no tengo remedio, pero tú…

—Viviré. —Falco dio media vuelta para marcharse—. Y no me dispararán, porque yo dispararé antes. ¿Me enseñarás?

Mikasa guardó silencio. Esa determinación le recordaba a alguien. No quería pensar en ello, pero realmente le recordaba a…

Eren.

—Sí.

 _ **3**_

Cruzaron el Flat Iron en un barco que transportaba moblaje. Ninguno de los dos estuvo plenamente lúcido durante la travesía: vomitaron todo lo que no habían vomitado en años. Cuando llegaron al puerto de la preciosa ciudad de Saint Denis, en el estado de Lemoyne, un estibador creyó que eran tuberculosos, se alejó rápidamente de ellos y les dio la dirección de una consulta médica. Annie, en las postrimerías de su convalecencia, recuperó la palidez mortuoria; tenía los carrillos descarnados y encontraba dificultades para poner un pie delante de otro. Armin, poseído por un tembleque senil, miraba a ambos lados, desquiciado.

—¿Todo el mundo tiene un gemelo en esta ciudad? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué construyen una copia para cada edificio? Annie… ¿Hay dos? Me siento borracho. Es la primera… y la última vez que… —El vómito le manchó los zapatos— monto en barco.

Annie lo agarró del brazo y lo guio por unas callejuelas que apestaban a pescado y a orina de gato. Acabaron en una pensión de mala muerte. La habitación era tan pequeña que casi no existía separación entre los camastros. La peripecia marítima los agotó tanto que consideraron aquellos colchones, que no eran colchones sino piedras, nubes del Paraíso. Armin se sumió en un placentero duermevela. Annie lo miró, y no vio al hombre desvalido que había conocido. Su padre lo habría calificado como un don nadie. No pegó ojo. Estuvo largo rato rememorando los años circenses. Ya entonces había pasado por Saint Denis con una camarilla de mujeres barbudas, siameses, tragadores de espadas y domadores de tigres. Se preguntó dónde estaría su padre, si en algún momento la habría buscado, al menos añorado. Sin embargo, nada de eso despertaba emoción alguna en ella. Había enterrado su pasado en la orilla del San Luis. La civilización que una vez habitó había reavivado un viejo rescoldo, algo insignificante. No concebía la ciudad como un coto de recompensas, sino como un boulevard de cines, cabarés, teatros y circos. Es posible que Armin experimentara la misma sensación, la extrañeza de un hábitat que no era el suyo, pero cuando despertó solo sentía un rumor en el estómago.

—Podría comerme una vaca.

—Lo único que te servirán aquí es una rata asada. —Annie empezó a desabotonarse la camisa—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado? Vete, tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

El hombre enrojeció y asintió torpemente. Salió en busca de algo que echarse a la boca, y dio con un estofado de ardilla en una taberna de techos bajos junto a una parroquia. Saint Denis, por su cercanía con la gran ciénaga de Bayou Nwa, era calurosa, asfixiante, y no daba ni un minuto de silencio a sus viandantes. Compró unas fresas en lata para Annie y volvió a la pensión. La mujer se había puesto una camisola ocre que le caía hasta la mitad de los muslos y parecía ensimismada en la redacción de un escrito que Armin no logró atisbar. Sería su diario, o su libro de cuentas, o ambas cosas. Desdobló un papel: era una orden de recompensa.

—Este tipo —Señaló el retrato de un tal Nac Tius, una cara tan común que poca gente la recordaría— le rajó la cara a una puta hace unas semanas. Ofrecen mil quinientos dólares por él.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Se reiría de su polla. Los hombres os ofendéis con una facilidad escandalosa. —Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, es cierto —asintió Armin—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Muy amable, señor Arlet. —La mujer abrió la lata con un cuchillo, pinchó una fresa y se la llevó a la boca.

Perspicaz y disimulado, Armin echó un vistazo a su vientre. Las mujeres sentían especial aversión por las cicatrices. Se preguntó cuántas tendría Annie.

—¿Todavía te duele?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno —Armin carraspeó—, no es que aquellos tipos te dieran una caricia.

—Dicho así, cuánta suerte he tenido. He estado peor, Armin. Si ignoras el dolor, no te duele. Es así de simple. No puedo perder el tiempo; el tiempo es dinero. ¿Crees que yo me preocuparía por ti? —Lo señaló con el cuchillo—. Solo me has salvado la vida.

—También te he traído fresas.

Annie terminó de comer, se bebió el juguillo acumulado en el fondo de la lata y se estiró sobre la cama. La noche se les echó encima, pero ya habían dormido suficiente. Armin le dijo que añoraba los libros y las partidas de ajedrez con Uri. Tenía que estar muy atento a los periódicos; no tardarían en señalar a la banda del Destripador como la perpetradora de este o aquel asalto.

—Ambos hemos salido perjudicados —dijo Annie—. Tu amigo Tybur no pudo rescatarte y yo no he sacado ni un dólar por tu cabeza. No voy a mentirte: el negocio está empeorando. La ley es cada vez más fuerte. Si esto sigue así, tendré que volver al circo.

—¿El circo?

—Claro, era tiradora. La fabulosa e infalible Annie Leonhart. Una vez le di a una manzana sobre la cabeza del vicepresidente francés, que estaba de visita en Washington. Unos centímetros abajo y habría provocado una guerra.

—Señorita Leonhart, está usted llena de sorpresas —Armin rio—. Agradarías a Uri.

—¿Quién es Uri?

—Uri Reiss, la mano derecha de Kenny Ackerman. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Suele decir que las mejores mujeres son las que hablan de su pasado con la misma pasión que emplean para la moda.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez hablaría de moda si pudiese permitirme un vestido, pero tengo un problema, Armin: me gasto el dinero en whiskey, cigarrillos y avena para el caballo.

Al día siguiente cabalgaron hacia la plantación de Caliga Hall, al oeste de la ciudad. Nac Tius, que segaba el maíz, no imaginaba que un potente disparo impactaría contra su guadaña. Armin tampoco lo esperaba. Annie estaba a unos ciento cincuenta pies de distancia cuando levantó su fusil Springfield y no se lo pensó al apretar el gatillo. Tius, boquiabierto, cayó de culo al suelo. Cuesta creer, pensó Armin, que le haya cortado la cara a una mujer. Luego recordó que él no parecía un forajido y, sin embargo, lo era. En el caso de Nac Tius, era un simple mozo sin más aspiraciones que aliviarse de tanto en tanto. ¿Había hecho algo terrible? Sí, le reconoció a Annie, pero es que la puta se había reído del tamaño de sus pelotas. «Si no es una cosa, es la otra», le dijo Annie. Hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Nac, que juraba ser un buen muchacho no entendía por qué la ley castigaba tan duramente lo que había hecho; al fin y al cabo, era como darle patadas a un mueble. A fin de cuentas, le preguntó si hacía de todo.

—Basta ya —terció Annie—. No voy a matarle, ni a dejar que le maten. Vamos a hacer un trato. Le dispararé a la soga antes de que le cuelguen. Tiene dos opciones: o pone su vida en mis manos, o la pierde. Pero si me entero de que vuelve a rajar a una puta, hijo de perra, volveré y solo le daré una posibilidad, la peor. —La mujer lo apuntó amenazadoramente con el fusil, y por primera vez había algo de rabia emborronándole los ojos—. Ahora mi amigo lo va a atar. Aprisa, Armin. Tendrá usted un agradable paseo hasta Saint Denis; medite durante el camino. Lo ahorcarán mañana delante de los respetables ciudadanos de nuestro país, pero no tiene por qué ser así. ¿Se ha decidido ya?

—Está loca —gritó Nac—. Voy a morir.

—Todos tenemos que morir. No se preocupe por eso, no hay motivos para creer que vaya a sucederle algo así. En el caso de que erre el tiro, cosa que nunca ha ocurrido, se le partirá el cuello. En el peor de los casos, será por estrangulamiento. Pero, si decide colaborar conmigo, solo tendrá que escabullirse mientras yo pego unos tiros aquí y allá para levantar el pánico. Tendrá su caballo esperándole en la misma calle del patíbulo. Entonces va usted a la choza de Argil Rise. ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Al oeste de aquí, sí.

—Muy bien. Pues entra, se acerca a la chimenea, mete la mano y coge sus trescientos dólares.

—¿Solo trescientos dólares?

—Recuerde que le estoy salvando la vida.

Nac Tius gimió. Estaba aterrado.

—¡Voy a morir!

—Hombre de poca fe —suspiró Annie—. Aprieta bien esos nudos, compañero.

Armin asintió. Lo subió a la grupa de su caballo; el mozo no se movía. No inspiraba nada más que pena.

—Nunca falla —le dijo—. No vaciles: cuando oigas el disparo, echa a correr. Sal de la ciudad lo más rápido que puedas.

Lo entregaron en la comisaría de Saint Denis; lo ahorcarían al día siguiente, a las once y media, después de la misa. Annie contó el dinero; seiscientos para Armin y seiscientos para ella. Por supuesto, iba a cumplir con el trato. Mientras la cazarrecompensas —si es que podía llamarse así— se dirigía a la cabaña de Argil, el forajido deambulaba por el cuartucho, inquieto. No era lo mismo pegar unos cuantos tiros en un pueblo de New Austin que en una ciudad como aquella.

Pero Annie no estaba preocupada. Llegó, se apoyó en el alfeizar y encendió un cigarrillo. La fabulosa e infalible señorita Leonhart era una temeraria. Esa era la conclusión de Armin.

—¿No te parece —le dijo— que Nac Tius merece que lo cuelguen?

—Por supuesto, pero tenemos un trato. Puede que a ti y a tu amigo Uri no os gusten las mujeres de palabra.

—Vale, cumples tu palabra. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Ese tipo se va y vuelve a herir a una mujer? ¿Cuántas prostitutas puede pagar con trescientos dólares?

—Por mucho que cargues contra mi consciencia, seguiré durmiendo igual de bien.

—Solo digo —continuó Armin— que compartir habitación con un indeseable es preocupante, pero arriesgar la vida por otro es demasiado.

—También soy una indeseable, señor Arlet: defraudo a la ley sin remordimiento alguno. Creo en la Providencia; si Nac Tius no muere en la horca, es que le aguarda un castigo mucho peor. Nadie va a morir mañana; ni siquiera tienes que estar ahí cuando ocurra. Mi trabajo es sencillo: apunto y aprieto el gatillo. Después me reúno contigo a las afueras de la ciudad.

—No, iré contigo. Si nos atrapan, será más fácil defenderse entre dos.

Annie se acercó a él, le puso el cigarro en la boca y, muy cerca de su rostro, le dijo:

—Cálmate. Soy la fabulosa e infalible Annie Leonhart. —Le echó una bocanada de humo en la cara—. Rápida como una locomotora y silenciosa como una serpiente.

 _ **4**_

—Tenemos un problema. —A Eren no le gustaba ejercer de pájaro de mal agüero, mucho menos con Kenny—. Marco y yo nos encontramos en el río con el sheriff de Valentine y otro tipo, Smith.

—¿Y? —El Destripador cerró el libro y lo arrojó sobre su catre.

—Y Smith es un Pinkerton. Te están buscando, Kenny. Pese a estar apuntándome a la cabeza, ha sido muy educado. Me ha ofrecido la libertad a cambio de entregarte.

—¿Por qué no has aceptado? —dijo mientras encendía su pipa.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Te han seguido?

—No. Saben que estamos cerca de aquí, nada más.

—Solo tratan de asustarnos. —Kenny, que hasta entonces le daba la espalda, lo miró a los ojos con seguridad—. No hemos sobrevivido a las montañas y empezado a recuperarnos para que nos espanten así. No haremos nada, al menos de momento. ¿Por qué pones esa cara, hijo mío? Esta gente progresa día a día: hasta Hannes está aportando algo más que fe en Dios.

Connie llegó a toda prisa, exhausto y sudoroso. El Destripador le pidió que se calmara. Cuando lo hizo, ya tenía a todo el campamento congregado a su alrededor. Respiró hondo.

—Han pillado a Kitz. Estábamos tomando una cerveza cerca de Strawberry, un tipo entró y… y…

—Cálmate, muchacho —le pidió Kenny.

—Y se conocían y ya sabéis como es Kitz. Levanto la vista y ya están con los puños en alto. A todo esto entra el sheriff y se los lleva a los dos a Strawberry, y pienso en ir a por él, pero ¿y si me reconocen? Así que he venido.

—En Strawberry son duros con la ley —comentó Jean, enfadado—. Joder, ¿qué se os ha perdido en West Elizabeth?

—Le dije que era una mala idea, ¿de acuerdo? Pero él insistió, dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y que seríamos discretos. Sé que la he cagado, pero no me han cogido.

—Es una pena —asintió Eren—, pero él se lo ha buscado. Tenemos problemas más importantes que ese tarado.

—Eren, Eren, Eren. —Kenny le puso las manos en los hombros—. Kitz es uno de los nuestros. Es un hombre con defectos, como todos, y no merece pudrirse en un calabozo por ellos. Ve a Strawberry con el señor Tybur y aseguraos de que lo liberan. Por el amor de Dios, solo le ha dado unos puñetazos a un tipo. Procurad que no haga otra estupidez.

 _ **5**_

Annie terminó su cigarrillo y acercó el ojo a la mira del fusil. Contuvo la respiración. Estaba totalmente quieta, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Solo la brisa de la azotea le mecía el cabello.

Armin, binoculares en ristre, estudiaba el rostro descompuesto de Nac Tius, que no dejaba de gimotear y rezar. La cuerda parecía tan fina… Annie la cortaría como una Moira, pero su propósito no era otro que la vida. ¿Todo por su palabra? ¿No había otra razón? De repente, ella sonrió. Fue leve, instantáneo, pero Armin lo percibió. La fabulosa e infalible Annie hizo un primer disparo; luego, tras unos segundos, dio un par de tiros al aire y se puso en pie, sin necesidad de comprobar si había acertado o no.

—Nos vamos. —El griterío y la consternación estallaron en el patíbulo.

—¿Ya está?

—Si quieres quedarte a comprobar cómo se ve el mundo con la soga al cuello, no seré yo quien te detenga, pero tampoco quien la corte.

Ese mismo día desaparecieron de Saint Denis. Se dirigieron a la pequeña ciudad sureña de Rhodes, en la región de Scarlett Meadows, y la primera parada fue la enorme taberna al final de la calle mayor; algunos charlaban en el porche, animados por la melodía de un incansable pianista. Subieron las grandes escaleras de acceso y se acercaron a la barra. Annie pidió cerveza y bagre, y luego más cerveza. Armin alquiló una habitación y fue a tomar un baño junto al fuego. Tenía chinches del barco y de la pensión. Suspiró, aliviado, tras sumergirse en el agua tibia. Apoyó los brazos en los bordes de la bañera y echó el cuello hacia atrás. No ha ido tan mal, pensó, teniendo en cuenta la suerte que corrió cuando huyó de Blackwater y Djel le echó el guante. En cuanto a Willy, quizás lo daba por muerto. Puede que todos lo creyeran muerto.

Tocaron a la puerta. Era una prostituta, una joven india. Silenciosa, se acercó a Armin y comenzó a frotarle la cabeza, el cuello, los hombros y el pecho. La detuvo cuando empezó a desvestirse y le dijo que con su compañía bastaba. La india asintió y le afeitó la incipiente barba. Tenía unos ojos tan tristes… Pese a la abolición de la esclavitud, el sur continuaba siendo un lugar poco recomendado para negros, indios o cualquiera que no fuese blanco.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Armin.

—Imala no habla —respondió ella maquinalmente—. Imala sirve.

La india se marchó cuando Armin salió de la bañera. Se vistió y bajó al comedor, donde Annie discutía con un soldado jubilado sobre la guerra. El hombre, con su uniforme raído de confederado, hablaba de Gettysburg y de todos los nordistas que había matado. La mataría a usted, le dijo a Annie, porque nunca me ha gustado la gente de Míchigan. Annie, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio y cabeceando, se inclinó sobre el viejo y le dio un potentísimo cabezazo. Tranquila, se apoyó en la barra y lo miró con languidez. Dijo que eran todos unos negreros, todos y cada uno de los allí presentes. El soldado, con la nariz torcida y la sangre cayéndole por la barba canosa, la señaló con un dedo: «Es usted una fulana y una bruja. ¡Pegar a un anciano como yo, qué coraje! Amigos, ¿no vais a decir nada? Muchos de vuestros padres murieron por los Estados Confederados». Annie terminó su cerveza y rio. La borrachera le había soltado la lengua.

—Dios salve al Sur, ¡libertad o muerte! —Dejó escapar un sonoro eructo—. Ni la una ni la otra para usted, mi capitán.

El viejo se le echó al cuello. Antes de que alguien avisara al sheriff Pikale, Armin tironeó de Annie para llevársela, pero la cazarrecompensas estaba furiosa; el viejo le había arañado. Llevaba semejante curda encima que le temblaban las rodillas y eso facilitaba las cosas. No pataleó demasiado cuando Armin se la echó al hombro, pero arrojó todo tipo de maldiciones mientras subía la escalera. No imaginaba que Annie acabaría bebiendo con tanta desmesura, mucho menos que tratara de iniciar una reyerta después de lo ocurrido en Saint Denis. La dejó sobre la cama con cuidado y la observó en su duermevela, la cara colorada y el pelo disperso por la almohada. Los ojos azules de la infalible Annie Leonhart se entreabrieron, tan azules como los del forajido; aun así, no lograba entenderla. La mujer agarró su muñeca y lo hizo tumbarse a su lado; Armin no se movió. Los dedos de la tiradora acariciaron su nuca, y su cara estaba tan cerca que Arlet podía oler su aliento. Annie cerró los ojos y se durmió. Armin trazó su nariz romana y estuvo tentado a inclinar la cabeza un poco más, pero se dio la vuelta y dejó las manos sobre el regazo. Puede que ella despertara y le clavara un tenedor en las pelotas.

Permaneció en la cama, escuchando las risas feroces del salón y los gritos del viejo capitán sobre la grandeza de Bob Lee. Estaba tranquilo, convencido de que nadie le haría daño. Allí, en aquella habitación —limpia de piojos—, Armin se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido hasta entonces. Annie despertó, resignada a la vigilia, y le dijo que debería bajar a divertirse.

—Prefiero no hacerlo. No tengo nada que decirles a esos hombres, y tampoco beberé con ellos.

—Sabia decisión. ¿Alguna vez has estado en Rhodes?

—No suelo venir tan al este.

—Lo imaginaba. —Annie soltó una carcajada; estaba alegre—. Pues esta es una ciudad de mierda. Los Pikale y los Carstedt llevan décadas peleados por Dios sabe qué. ¿Te acuerdas de Caliga Hall? Es propiedad de los Pikale. Al sur de aquí está Carstedt Manor. La gloria de las plantaciones es ya cosa del pasado, claro. La abolición de la esclavitud trajo la ruina a estas tierras. Era la sangre negra la que nutría el tabaco y el algodón, eso le estaba diciendo al capitán.

—La libertad de unos es la condena de otros —murmuró Armin.

—La Proclamación del 63 y la Decimotercera Enmienda fueron, para muchos, peores que la muerte. Esclavitud… Oye, ¿por qué estás en mi cama?

—Es mi habitación. Yo la he pagado.

—Cierto. —La mujer se tocó la frente—. Qué mareo. ¿La cama se está moviendo?

—No. Estás borracha, Annie.

—Diablos.

—¿Qué haremos aquí?

—¿En la cama o en Rhodes?

—En Rhodes.

—Observar y preguntar. Tiene que haber alguna recompensa de provecho. Además, tenemos que estar atentos a los periódicos: tus amigos, si es que están vivos, volverán a hacer de las suyas. —Annie se frotó la cara—. Voy a dormir aquí, si no te importa.

—¿Eso vas a hacer en la cama?

La cazarrecompensas se giró hacia él de nuevo.

—Te conté que era tiradora de circo. Ahora te toca a ti hablar.

—Bueno, yo no he sido nunca otra cosa, solo ladrón. Empecé muy joven, después de la muerte de mi abuelo.

—¿Y por qué el Destripador te acogió? Todavía no te he visto asir un revólver. Pensaba que era un requisito fundamental para ser un forajido.

—Yo estaba calmando a dos chicos que habían robado una gallina. Uno de ellos quería más de la mitad porque tenía una hermana pequeña a la que alimentar. Así que, para acabar con la pelea, porque es verdaderamente estúpido discutir por una gallina, le di al chico el saco de cebada que yo había robado. Entonces apareció Kenny y dijo: «Bienaventurados los pacificadores», y esa misma tarde me llevó al campamento.

—Eres tan extraño… —balbuceó Annie mientras le pasaba un torpe dedo por la cara—. Creía que eras un hijo de perra, como toda la escoria de New Austin. Me equivocaba. Ni siquiera puedes mirar a una mujer…

—Has bebido mucho. —Armin se apartó de ella, nervioso—. Y no deberías hacerlo, porque la lengua se pone amarilla. Una vez conocí a un tipo que empezó a quedarse calvo de tanto whiskey, y una noche se ahogó en su propio vómito, y… ¿Annie?

La fabulosa e infalible Annie Leonhart dormía.

 _ **6**_

Estuvieron en constante movimiento durante muchos días, rumbo hacia el este. Avanzaron por la ribera del Upper Montana, luego se detuvieron en Riggs Station y continuaron por las vías, recorriendo la orilla del lago Flat Iron, hacia Flatneck Station, al sur de Valentine. Mikasa esperaba llegar a Rhodes en una semana; sabía que un negocio la aguardaba en el camino. Así que se sentó en una mesa junto al molino y empezó a lustrar el revólver mientras Falco suspiraba de aburrimiento.

—Si sigues así, te entrará una mosca en la boca. —La mujer lo observó un momento y rebuscó en el interior de su guardapolvo—. Toma. Cuando tengas que disparar, necesitarás algo que dispare. Es un Cattleman. Bastante viejo ya, pero todavía funciona. Adelante, cógelo. No muerde.

Falco examinó el revólver, todavía poco familiarizado. No dejaba de estremecerse al escuchar los disparos y no se imaginaba apretando el gatillo contra una persona. Rogaba a Dios para que nunca tuviese la necesidad, pero Mikasa lo había sacado de las orillas del Owanjila, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Ahora pensaba que la hostilidad se esconde en cada esquina, y no iba mal encaminado.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Lo fue hace mucho —asintió Mikasa—. Cuando tenía tu edad, más o menos. Ya no lo necesito.

Al revólver le faltaba parte del guardamonte. En la desgastada empuñadura había dos grabados: _MA_ en un lado; _EJ_ , en el otro. Falco preguntó a quién pertenecían aquellas iniciales. La mujer levantó las comisuras de los labios. En unos días perdidos que solo existían ya en los recovecos de una memoria agridulce, las manos de un muchacho moreno inscribían sus letras con un cuchillo. Ella lo había hecho antes, y Eren decidió hacer lo mismo cuando lo recibió. Tenían entonces doce años. Mikasa le «prestó» el revólver cuando supo que el chico había ido a buscar tuera. El pobre había pasado una semana acatarrado, febril, alicaído. El buen color le había vuelto hacía bien poco, y no tardó demasiado en salir de las mantas. La joven le preguntó por qué gravaba sus iniciales, y él se encogió de hombros: «Ahora es de los dos».

—Siento que te hayas resfriado —dijo Mikasa.

—Son solo mocos, y ya no tengo fiebre. ¿Ves? —Eren tomó una mano de ella y la pegó a su frente—. No está caliente.

La mujer le entregó a Falco una bolsita llena de balas y le respondió:

—A alguien con quien solía cabalgar.

—¿Ha muerto?

—No. No creo. Espero que no. —Mikasa le enseñó un proyectil—. Munición del 45, no lo olvides. Tienes que conocer bien tu arma. Tarde o temprano, te salvará la vida. ¿Esperas que un desconocido te salve la vida?

—No.

—Pues conócela bien.

—¿Me das un consejo?

—¿Recuerdas el chocolate que robaste? Es lo mismo: decisión y momento exacto.

—Pero temo que me maten.

—No eres el único. De lo contrario, iría desarmada. El miedo es el mejor aliciente para disparar. —La mujer se levantó—. Voy a la posta, a por un poco de agua para Bucéfalo. No te alejes mucho de aquí.

Falco fue a la orilla del lago y se ensimismó. ¡El Owanjila era tan pequeño en comparación con este! El Flat Iron colindaba con West Elizabeth al oeste, con New Hanover al norte, con Lemoyne al este y con México al sur. Qué mundo tan enorme… Se lavó la cara, todavía asombrado. ¿Qué diría Colt si estuviera ahí? Su hermano, tal vez, no podría comprenderlo. Vivió condenado a morir donde nació; todos aquellos que no aspiraban a lo mismo, eran vagabundos, rufianes o, con suerte, soñadores. Pero si Colt hubiese visto esas aguas donde el sol rielaba y se perdía en un horizonte incierto, en cuya orilla habría alguien pensando de igual modo, habría comprendido enseguida la belleza del mundo y la estrechez de los bosques que rodeaban Strawberry. Un par de pelícanos navegaba apaciblemente. Falco los observaba con la cara empapada. También había somormujos y los gorriones gorjeaban, hablándole a las náyades que asomaban la cabeza con timidez, pues ya nadie creía en ellas.

Así, adormilado como estaba, olvidó algo que Mikasa le había dicho, algo sobre mantener siempre los cinco sentidos en el presente, y entonces empezaron a ahogarlo. «¿Dónde está ella? La mataré», decía aquella voz femenina, y Falco le mordió un brazo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. La joven, de cabello café y mirada fiera, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Falco cayó de culo; la muchacha lo arrastró hasta el agua, lo agarró por el pelo y lo hundió hasta los hombros una y otra vez.

—¡Sé que estás con ella! —gritaba—. ¿Dónde está? Dímelo o te mataré.

Falco tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Quién… eres?

—¡Habla!

—Has cometido dos errores. —Las palabras de Mikasa congelaron a la furiosa desconocida, que soltó a Falco y encaró a la persona que venía a matar. La mujer de pelo negro, tras observar a los pelícanos en silencio, volvió a hablar—: Me has buscado y me has encontrado. Hay personas que nunca debes buscar porque corres el riesgo de encontrarlas. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Gabi Braun y voy a vengar a mi familia.

Gabi llevó la mano al Walker que le colgaba de la cintura, y ese fue su último error. Hubo un disparo solitario. Mikasa, con un levísimo temblor sacudiendo su mano derecha, enfundó el revólver. La muchacha Braun tardó unos instantes en reaccionar: le había volado el arma de un balazo certero; en vez de matarla, la había humillado. Se hundió de rodillas en el agua y la miró con rabia, el ceño constreñido y los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Eran grandes y de tono barbecho.

—Mátame.

—No.

—Mataste a mi tío y a mis primos. Ahora tendrás que matarme a mí.

—Vengué a Colt Grice, por eso los maté.

—¡Mátame! Escapé de la casa cuando la incendiaste y te busqué sin parar: cabello negro, cicatriz en la cara… Te encontré en Flatneck y pensé que podría matarte. No he podido. Mátame.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no tengo familia, ni casa, ni nada que importe.

—De nuevo, estás equivocada —dijo Mikasa—. Te queda la vida. Úsala como quieras; trata de matarme, búscame cuanto quieras, cabalga desde el Atlántico hasta el Pacífico si es necesario, pero no te mataré hoy ni mañana, y tampoco dejaré que me mates.

—Eres una Ackerman, mi tío lo dijo. Eres una asesina, al igual que Kenny el Destripador.

—Yo solía ser Mikasa Ackerman, es cierto, pero ella murió hace mucho. Ahora soy Virginia Starr. ¿Lo ves? Nunca podrás matar a alguien que ya está muerto. Levanta, Ben. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

—Dime a dónde puedo ir —gritó Gabi.

Falco la miró y vio tanta tristeza, tanta desesperación, que no se resistió a tenderle la mano. La muchacha, sorprendida, le dio un manotazo y apretó los dientes, el orgullo tan herido que el agua del Flat Iron se teñiría pronto con su sangre. No le temía.

—Ven con nosotros.

—Déjame.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Falco Grice —dijo—, hermano de Colt Grice, asesinado por los Braun. Tal vez debería vengarme de ti, aunque no hayas hecho nada, solo por tu apellido, pero no lo haré. Por favor, levántate. El agua está fría.

Este chico, pensó Mikasa, hará que me maten. Sonrió.

—Ahora los tres estamos muertos —dijo—. Esa perra de Ackerman murió en México. De Falco Grice y Gabi Braun no quedan más que cenizas.

 _ **7**_

Willy, abatido, le confesó al sheriff que su cojera se debía al disparo que recibió por parte de un lakota en Dakota del Sur, cosa que lo llevó a abandonar el ejército, su amado ejército de los Estados Unidos de América, y que desde entonces había estado a cargo de su primo Henry el Tonto, el bigardo de ojos verdes con el sombrero mal colocado y una brizna de hierba entre los labios. Lo acompañaba a todas partes, decía, porque no podía quedarse solo: podía incendiar la casa o matar al perro. El hombre de ley le pidió que se sentara, pues en su comisaria respetaban terriblemente a aquellos que servían o habían servido a la patria, y miró conmovido a Henry, que le gruñó como un animal.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —preguntó el sheriff Gerald, repantigado en su escritorio—. Perdone los gritos. Abajo metemos a toda la morralla de Big Valley, y le aseguro que no es poca. Si mandaran al ejército a que limpiara este país de delincuentes, haríamos una fiesta con los indios, ¿no le parece?

—Cuánta razón tiene. —Willy miró a Henry—. Siempre se lo digo a este zoquete, pero ¿cómo diablos va a entenderme? Mientras yo cargaba el fusil, él estaba lamiendo cerraduras y masticando estiércol.

—Mm —gruñó el primo.

—Nos hemos equivocado —continuó Willy—. Los indios no son los verdaderos enemigos. Hay que proteger a la gente respetable de este país, defenderlos de los forajidos, no de los sioux y los apaches. Habría recibido el balazo con gusto, sheriff Gerald, durante la captura de uno de los sinvergüenzas de ahí abajo, pero me temo que usted también se ha equivocado.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Mi pobre hermana Kathy, casada con Wendell McLean, me ha dicho entre lágrimas que usted y sus muchachos tienen detenido a mi cuñado. Su padre era irlandés, y sabe usted que los irlandeses maman whiskey, agua de vida, que eso significa, desde la cuna.

—Así que ese borracho es irlandés. —El sheriff Gerald llamó a uno de sus ayudantes—. Ve a por el indeseable de McLean. —Se dirigió de nuevo al cojo—. No, guarde esos dólares. Usted ya ha pagado su deuda con este país, si es que la tenía, y no permitiré que pague por un europeo degenerado. Mira quién está aquí.

Willy sonrió ante el aspecto desaliñado de Kitz. Había sido un acierto que cada miembro de la banda adoptase una segunda identidad.

—¿Qué tal en el calabozo, hijo? —preguntó el sheriff.

—Me he cagado en una esquina.

—Devuélvele sus cosas y ve a limpiar esa pocilga, Tom.

—Le advertí a Kathy que Wendell es un buen hombre, que no un buen marido. —Willy le estrechó la mano a Gerald—. Gracias, gracias por todo. ¡Henry, agradece, por Dios!

—Gracias.

Henry el Tonto volvió a ser Eren Jaeger cuando salieron a la calle. Le preguntó a Kitz qué demonios había ocurrido y este, medio beodo, le respondió con simpleza: «Me encontré con un viejo conocido». Willy Tybur compró el Blackwater Ledger a un canillita, lo hojeó y dio con algo interesante: «De los quelonios a la familia Munsell: el auge de las sectas». Había escuchado historias sobre los quelonios, esos tarados que se escondían en las montañas de Ambarino y adoraban a las tortugas. Siguió leyendo:

 _Los fieles lectores de este periódico saben que hace unas semanas informamos sobre las atrocidades sucedidas en los bosques de Tall Trees. El grupo de infames conocidos como la familia Munsell merodeaba por los bosques de Tall Trees, matando a cuanto cazador o viajante apareciese en el camino, pero la hora de estos asesinos llegó gracias al hombre más ilustre de Manzanita Post. Es complicado hablar con Angel Aaltonen y mucho me ha costado arrancarle unas palabras respecto a lo sucedido. «Pagué a unos cazarrecompensas, que no se diferencian mucho de los soldados de fortuna —dice—. Ha dado resultado, como puede ver. La gente de esta ranchería (Manzanita Post) ya respira tranquila. Podemos dormir con la seguridad de que no nos despellejarán una de estas noches». Respecto a la identidad de estos héroes, cuyo precio no ha querido revelar, el respetable Aaltonen nos cuenta que se trata de un grupo de excombatientes mexicanos. Llegaron a la guarida de los Munsell y los obligaron a huir. ¿Serán los Munsell, o la gente como ellos, un peligro para el siglo que toca a nuestra puerta? Menos peligrosos son los quelonios, quien han concedido más de una entrevista para esta redacción. Uno de ellos, el anónimo H.J, ha condenado con ahínco las acciones de los Munsell: «Cada uno sigue las indicaciones de su dios, pero ¿merece ser escuchado un dios de sangre? Nosotros, señor Calthorpe, solo somos eremitas asustadizos. Ni siquiera cazamos animales…»._

—¡Este país está loco! —exclamó Willy.

—En unos cuantos años tendremos a un negro en la Casa Blanca. —Kitz echó un escupitajo y miró a Eren—. He perdido el caballo. Necesito que me lleves a un sitio.

—Voy a llevarte con Kenny, antes de que sospechen de nosotros.

—De acuerdo, hermano, pero tengo que hacer algo importante. Solo necesito que me acerques a una cabaña que hay al norte de aquí. Un tipo me debe mucho dinero, y ya sabes que siempre soy generoso con el campamento. Esta vez lo seré mucho más: se lo daré todo a Kenny; no, se lo daré casi todo y le compraré un vestido a Traute.

—Aunque no pongo en duda tu generosidad, no me fío de un borracho que acaba de salir de chirona. —Eren se había vuelto desconfiado tras el desastre de Blackwater.

—No podemos dejarnos más dinero por ahí.

—El señor Weilman tiene razón —concedió Willy—. Considéralo una forma de compensar sus fallos, Henry.

Eren suspiró.

—Nada de puñetazos y nada de tiroteos.

—Está bien, está bien. —Kitz rio—. Jean me dijo que antes eras tú a quien había que advertir.

—La prudencia es algo que se aprende —comentó Willy.

La cabaña estaba pintada de azul. Fuera, junto a un tenderete, un par de niños jugaba con figuritas de madera. Kitz llamó a la puerta y saludó a los chiquillos, expectantes, con su sonrisa mugrienta. Durante el camino les había contado que allí vivía un tal Jim junto a su mujer, Mildred, una antigua prostituta de Alaska. El hombre había sido bandolero antes de retirarse hacía pocos años, dejando una deuda que se había negado a pagar en la taberna de Juli, pero la presencia de su señora podía cambiar eso, pues ningún marido —uno bueno, al menos— se envalentona delante de su familia. Cuando Jim abrió la puerta, se le transformó la cara. Era bajo y recio como un leñador, la barba le llegaba hasta el pecho. Weilman asió el cuchilló que le colgaba de la cintura y se lo hundió en el cuello, matándolo sin preámbulo ni piedad.

Willy Tybur sintió la frialdad en la sangre de aquel tipo que Kenny Ackerman había sacado de algún pueblo remoto, quizá ya desaparecido. La sangre se escurrió entre los dedos de Jim, incontenible como la muerte. Lanzó un vistazo fugaz a sus hijos, un último recordatorio de amor paterno, un aviso sobre las malas compañías que acortan la vida de uno, y se desplomó. Los muchachos se paralizaron y el grito de Mildred desgarró la contención de Willy, que habría saltado sobre Kitz si Eren no se hubiese adelantado. Furioso, Jaeger lo derrumbó de un puñetazo en el vientre, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo, no por ello incapaz de reírse.

—Estás loco. —Eren miró a Mildred, de cabello negro largo y rizado, que sostenía la cabeza de su marido sobre las rodillas, llorando, y no supo qué decir. Las manos de la mujer se llenaron de sangre; el rostro del hombre se anegó de lágrimas. Los niños, que habían entrado por la puerta trasera, empezaron a gritar y a llamar a su padre. ¡Papá, levántate! ¡Papá, abre los ojos! Pero Jim Bowles estaba muerto y no podría articular sus últimas palabras.

—¡Asesinos! —chilló la esposa antes de lanzarse contra Eren, que se llevó algún arañazo antes de agarrarla por los brazos—. ¡Habéis matado a mi marido! ¡Habéis matado a mi Jimmy! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Hablas como si fueras la primera viuda de América —bromeó Kitz, reincorporándose.

—Mejor cállate. —Willy, serio como pocas veces se ponía, se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio y echó un vistazo al cadáver del padre de familia—. Señora Bowles…

—No quiero oírles decir ni una sola palabra —gruñó la mujer—. Han venido por la deuda, lo sé, y mi Jimmy se negó a pagar, pero yo voy a darles hasta el último centavo. Espero que lo gasten en medicinas y en mortajas para sus mujeres, sus hijos y sus nietos. En cuanto a ustedes, degenerados, el que a hierro mata, a hierro muere. ¡Asesinos, asesinos!

—Gástelo en la crianza de sus hijos. —Eren se volvió, caminó hacia Kitz y lo agarró de la pechera. Lo arrastró hasta el caballo y le dio un puñetazo—. Eres un hijo de perra, un malnacido, y debería matarte aquí mismo. —Hizo un gesto a Willy con la mano para que se acercara—. Llévalo al campamento y dile a Kenny lo que ha hecho, cuéntale que le gusta dejar viudas a las mujeres y huérfanos a los niños. Dile que volveré pronto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el ilusionista.

Eren suspiró y contempló la estampa de aquella familia destrozada.

—Cavar la tumba de ese desgraciado.

O

O

O

 **Hola mi chavaleríaaaa, ¿qué tal?**

 **¿Veis como siempre vuelvo? Solo necesitáis paciencia y fe en mí. Este capítulo me ha encantado. Y está mal que lo diga yo, que soy quien lo escribe, pero es que tiene de todo. ¿Y este finaaal? Brutal. Despiadado. Ya vamos viendo a Kitz como lo que es, con esa personalidad que será crucial en el desarrollo y final de esta historia. No digo más.**

 **DEJADME UN REVIEW, YA SEA OPINANDO, SALUDANDO O CONTÁNDOME VUESTRO DÍA, PERO QUIERO VER MOVIMIENTO. Y HACEDME SPAM. Quiero darle movimiento a este fanfic porque no puede ser que yo, la genialidad hecha persona (okno jajaja) tenga tan poca repercusión, y luego veo fanfics de mierda, escritos con el culo (no sé con qué nalga), que triunfan como si los hubiese escrito Cervantes JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Bueno.**

 **ARRIVEDERCI RAGAZZI!**


	5. Lemoyne

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

 **.**

LEMOYNE

 **1**

A Nicolo le parecía que la señorita Sasha Braus era tan encantadora como el arte de la caza. Si le hubiesen preguntado al cocinero, habría jurado que ningún venado había hollado las praderas de New Hanover en años, pero la mujer no tardó en encontrar un rastro, pezuñas pisando el pasto y excrementos frescos. No era un ciervo, sino un berrendo. Pastaba solo y tranquilo mientras Sasha extraía una flecha del carcaj; rápida como una india, tensó la cuerda y disparó. El animal, herido de muerte en el cuello, cayó en una agonía que la cazadora terminó con el cuchillo, de forma limpia e indolora, sin dañar más carne de la necesaria. Qué extraordinaria, pensaba Nicolo. Había conocido a muchas féminas íntimamente —amas de casa, agricultoras, fulanas, criadas, aristócratas, enfermeras—, pero ninguna tan hormiguita como aquella. La señorita Braus no había nacido para robarle a los hombres, sino a la tierra, que sirve sus delicias en bandeja a aquellos que la conocen. No faltaría alimento mientras ella estuviese en el campamento. Era incansable: además de aventurarse en cacerías que se prolongaban durante horas, siempre con la intención de hacerse con una buena pieza, también era excelente en la pesca manual y en la doma de caballos. Era, según Uri, una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Sasha apreciaba en grado sumo algo que la diferenciaba de todo el campamento: la comida. La primera vez que Nicolo la vio comer pensó que no había probado bocado en días, puede que meses, o que su religión exigía largos períodos de ayuno. ¡Después de acabar con un cochinillo entero, le suplicó que le preparara un segundo plato y un postre! Nicolo, sin más palabras que _¡marchando!,_ se dio a la tarea de complacer el apetito más feroz que había visto nunca. Lo emocionaba que alguien apreciase así su labor y quiso saber a qué se debía aquel estómago sin fondo. Sasha Braus se había criado en las montañas y no le faltó comida hasta que empezaron a levantar una ciudad y tendieron una línea de ferrocarril. Talaron árboles y llegaron forasteros de todas partes, por lo que la fauna se perdió. Entonces pasó épocas de hambre; sus padres se negaban a abandonar la propiedad, pero ella no gozaba de esa resistencia y se marchó en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. Era insaciable y perseveraba en su propia abundancia, de manera que nunca le sobraba nada, pero tampoco le faltaba.

—Mañana te prepararé algo especial, algo que nunca has probado. —Nicolo levantó el berrendo por las patas traseras y lo subió al caballo—. Sopa minestrone.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una sopa de verduras italiana. Estos tipos solo piensan en cerdos y conejos, no saben apreciar una lechuga o una zanahoria.

—No se ha hecho la miel para la boca del asno. Cuando consigamos mucho dinero, deberías abrir un restaurante y cocinar todo lo que sepas: recetas italianas, chinas, mexicanas… —Los ojos de Sasha se tornaron soñadores.

—Si algún día nos retiramos, te propongo embarcarnos hacia Europa. E iremos mucho más allá: hacia África o la India, y comeremos como marajás.

—No sé qué es un marajá. —La mujer sonrió; se le formaron dos graciosos hoyuelos—. Europa está tan lejos y es tan diferente que ni siquiera parece real. ¿Qué se puede cazar allí?

—¿Cazar? Lo mismo que aquí. Hasta los reyes cazan, y los pintan haciéndolo y a veces los matan. Hubo uno que sentó el culo en el trono y no hizo nada. ¿Sabes por qué se le recuerda? Porque lo mató un oso, al muy desgraciado.

Sasha subió a su corpulento apalusa negro y se entusiasmó ante la idea. Emprendieron el rumbo sin prisa hacia el campamento y llegaron justo a la vez que Willy y Kitz. Las expresiones de los hombres no podían ser más dispares: el ilusionista parecía tenso; el forajido, en cambio, estaba sumido en un tranquilo alborozo. Nicolo lo ignoraba a causa de una mano al póquer que, por desgracia, ganó y celebró. Resultó ser que el señor Weilman era un mal perdedor; lo acusó de tramposo y desenfundó. A Nicolo le desagradaba, pero entendía que una banda no se compone solo de cocineros y sinvergüenzas comedidos, sino también de lunáticos sin aprecio por el prójimo. Eran tiempos de guerra (contra los Pinkerton, contra el tiempo) y las guerras se ganan gracias a los soldados sin piedad. Además, no quedaba más remedio que confiar en el criterio de Kenny. Buen ojo para los negocios y aún mejor para las personas.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la tienda de Kenny. Levi y Uri los siguieron, y todo el campamento quedó expectante. Petra, que jugaba al dominó con Ymir, preguntó por Eren. De forma inevitable, la peor de las posibilidades se cernió sobre todos. Sasha arrugó la frente.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Nicolo negó con la cabeza.

—Si Eren la palmara, Kitz se quedaría su cabeza como trofeo. Podemos estar tranquilos.

. . .

—De hoy solo puedo asegurar una cosa, mi querido Kenny —añadió Willy tras detallar lo sucedido—. Esos muchachos no podrán olvidar jamás la cara del señor Weilman.

Uri, pese a una larga meditación y su buen dominio de las palabras, no podría haberlo expresado mejor que Levi. El Enano no le había quitado ojo de encima a Kitz, el desgraciado que había puesto en duda el honor de Petra. Uri tampoco perdonaría un ultraje hacia su amada Elena, ya en el seno de Dios.

—Eres poco menos que un hijo de puta asesino —dijo Levi—. Si de mí dependiera, te entregaría a la viuda y le pagaría para que te sacase los ojos y adornara la cruz de su marido con tu hígado.

—Por suerte esta es la banda del Destripador, no la del Enano —contestó Kitz con guasa.

—Me gustaría escuchar a Eren —añadió Uri.

—¿Por qué demonios se ha quedado en la propiedad del señor Bowles? —Kenny parecía enfadado—. Todos nos hemos sentido miserables al dejar viuda a una mujer, y no han sido pocas, pero ¿cavar el nicho del marido?

Willy se quedó callado.

—Ya no es un crío, jefe. —Uri no cesaba en su tarea de conciliación. Fungía como tal desde los albores de su sociedad con Kenny, que luego devino en la única amistad verdadera que se habían permitido—. Antes me preocupaba por él, pero míranos, Kenny: son ellos los que deberían preocuparse por nosotros. En cuanto a ti, Kitz, ¿acuchillas a un hombre delante de sus hijos solo por dinero?

—Por mil dólares. Si Judas traicionó a Jesús por treinta, yo tengo novecientos setenta motivos más para hacer lo que he hecho. —Kitz ya no sonreía; miró a Kenny—. Me he precipitado, lo sé. Soy impulsivo y estúpido, pero ya no puedo deshacer lo que he hecho. Estaba pensando en la banda mientras lo hacía. Necesitamos dinero. Tú siempre lo dices, Kenny. Si no cobramos nuestras deudas, ¿cómo vamos a salir adelante? Lo justo habría sido coger nuestro dinero y comprar una corona de flores para el pobre Jim. ¿Y qué ha hecho Eren? Decirle a Mildred que se quede con el botín para esos mocosos suyos, que solo Dios sabe si son o no de Jim.

—En tiempos de Jesús no había dólares. —Kenny suspiró—. Te estimo, Kitz. Eres tan hijo mío como Levi y tan hermano mío como Uri. Dejar viuda a una mujer es una cosa fea, así que contrólate y no te acerques a West Elizabeth. No somos bien recibidos por allí y pasará un buen tiempo antes de que lo seamos. Alegrad esas caras, muchachos.

Uri asintió y pidió a Willy que lo acompañara a tratar unos asuntos sobre los bonos robados a Edward Reeves. Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para discutir con Kenny. Estaba cansado y se mantenía en pie gracias al tónico de ginseng que Elena le había enseñado a elaborar. Su difunta mujer rio en el lecho de muerte. Cuando le preguntó por qué, ella simplemente le dijo: «Ay, Uriel, querido, qué solo te dejo. Un pastor para demasiadas ovejas». ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Se había resignado a marchitarse poco a poco y no deseaba enfrentamientos que lo dejaran más rígido de lo que ya estaría en el ataúd.

En cuanto a Levi, lo escuchó decir que Kitz podía irse al infierno si volvían a atraparlo, no permitiría que nadie del campamento se arriesgara en su rescate. El Enano ya no tenía solo una familia, sino dos, por lo que estaba doblemente preocupado. El bebé venía a un mundo del que ya se habían ido muchos. Uri pensaba a menudo en la embarazada Petra. Se preguntó si Levi tendría que escoger alguna vez entre ella y la banda, y no tuvo dudas de lo que elegiría.

. . .

Eren volvió cuando las lágrimas doradas del crepúsculo se derramaban sobre el firmamento de Mirador de la Herradura. Tenía un ojo morado y la ropa manchada de tierra. Repitió la historia que había contado Willy y añadió la parte que le atañía. Había cavado el hoyo de Jim Bowles al pie de un haya y la viuda Mildred le había dado un puñetazo antes de derrumbarse en mitad de un llanto terrible. Sin decir nada más, dejó que Historia lo guiara hacia la zona de las muchachas. Le aplicó un ungüento de caléndula. El hombre apartó la cartuchera y el revólver, se quitó la camisa y se tumbó en la yacija de Ymir. Estaba tan cansado que poco le importaba enseñarle el torso empapado en sudor a una dama. Historia sonrió, se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo. Ella leía su vulnerabilidad como solo las mujeres saben hacer. Había dejado de ser el Eren que Kenny recordaba; ahora pasaba largos ratos con Uri, compartiendo un dolor que solo ellos entendían. Habían perdido lo que más amaban, quizá lo único a lo que dieron sus sentimientos más puros, aquello que requería caricia y no violencia. Cuando Elena murió, un taciturno Uriel Reiss desapareció durante días; volvió justo cuando pensaban que se había metido una bala en la cabeza, con un par de conejos y un zorro. Había salido de caza. No mencionó a Elena durante meses, hasta que abrió cierto libro y encontró una flor seca entre sus páginas: «Es cosa de Elena». Entonces rompió a llorar. En cuanto a Eren, hubo que agarrarlo para que no cometiese una locura. La mujer lo descubrió un día con la cara entre las manos; él le dijo que la banda era lo único que le quedaba.

Era el hombre más sensible que Historia había conocido. No sabía si Kenny era honesto cuando afirmaba que daría su vida por recuperar a todos los que se habían ido, pero ella renunciaría a su alma si pudiese borrar el día y la hora que enturbiaron la mirada de Eren para siempre.

—Es posible que haya hecho una estupidez. —El forajido cruzó los dedos sobre el regazo—. Robas o matas y huyes, sé cómo funciona esto. He sido fiel al método. Puede que la viuda tuviese una escopeta por ahí y que el agujero llevase mi nombre. He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida, pero ver a ese desgraciado muriendo así, delante de su familia… —Suspiró—. Envidio a Mildred Bowles. Ha podido despedirse de su marido y sabe dónde está lo que queda de él. Supongo que la echo de menos.

—Mikasa está aquí —Historia le clavó el índice justo en el corazón, y luego tocó su propio pecho— y aquí. ¿Sabes, Eren? Te has convertido en alguien que habrías considerado frágil y patético no hace demasiado, pero yo solo veo a alguien humano.

—Soy tan humano que no me basta solo con tenerla en el corazón.

—Algunos árboles crecen y a otros les cae un rayo. Algunas reses crecen fuertes y a otras se las comen los lobos. Unos hombres lo tienen todo y otros se conforman con un recuerdo. Nada es justo. Todavía te queda gente; si hay gente, hay esperanza, y ese es nuestro único consuelo.

—Tienes razón. —Eren se levantó y se frotó el ojo—. Los hombres frágiles y patéticos son aquellos que no luchan por su gente. Puede que hayamos sufrido alguna derrota, que esos hijos de puta nos tengan entre la espada y la pared, pero no podemos desistir. Pelearé por esta banda hasta el final. Si no luchas, mueres. Y si mueres, se acaba todo. Si ganas, sobrevives. Sin lucha no hay victoria. Eso es lo que he aprendido en todos estos malditos años. —Se frotó la cara—. Estoy cansado. ¿Lavarás mi camisa?

—Lo haré —asintió Historia—. No pienses demasiado; no ayuda a dormir.

Se tumbó donde el cuerpo del hombre reposaba antes. Pensó en su tía Elena, en lo orgullosa que estaría de Eren y lo decepcionada que estaría de ella. La joven Reiss ya no pensaba en el colectivo, sino en el individuo. La estancia en Grizzlies había agravado este pensamiento. No podía decírselo a Jaeger, tampoco a Ymir, que llegó poco después y se abalanzó sobre ella, feliz y contagiosa. Historia, riendo, le pidió que se quitara de encima, y entre tanto pataleo consiguió que ambas cayeran al suelo. Ymir le contó que había estado bebiendo con Hannes en nombre de Petra y el niño.

A la vez que ellas se desternillaban, la señorita Ral le cortaba el pelo a Levi Ackerman mientras este le hablaba de su madre, que ejerció la prostitución hasta que Kenny regresó a casa y encontró un niño escuálido y la sombra de una mujer. Su asesinato a manos de Darius Zackley sucedió poco después, aunque su madre ya tenía los días contados. La mala vida la había marchitado. El Destripador mató a Robert Zackley por el amaño de un robo y las consecuencias fueron equitativas. El Enano recordaba los largos baños de Kuchel tras su jornada en el prostíbulo, su deseo de arrancarse aquella piel de cinco dólares por hora. Para los clientes era la bella Olimpia, un desfogue; para él, era sencillamente mamá, la mujer más tierna de todas, lo único que tenía en el mundo. Kenny le había aconsejado no concebir, algo que reveló a Levi muchos años después. En cuanto al padre del mocoso, Kuchel mantuvo hasta el final que no recordaba su nombre ni su profesión, tan solo un detalle: era un tipo bajo.

Más distendida era la conversación que mantenían Hannes y Jean. El reverendo le hablaba de Martín Lutero y las indulgencias. Si a él le pagaran, perdonaría a Caín, a Judas, a Bruto y a Casio. No había abandonado la fe: se había vuelto católico. «Y tú —decía— eres el último descendiente de algún hugonote desterrado». Asintiendo, Jean bebió, fue a su hamaca y se acostó. Se le cayó el canotier; Marco, que pasó a su lado, lo recogió y se lo colocó en el pecho. El señor Bott se unió a Connie y Sasha, quienes permanecían atentos a Willy. El ilusionista encerró una moneda en su mano derecha y luego la junto con la izquierda. Mostró las palmas y no había ni rastro de los cinco centavos. Pidió a Springer que se quitara el zapato izquierdo: allí estaba. Cuando le preguntaron cómo había hecho el truco, Tybur se encogió de hombros: «No es un truco, es magia». Quiso mostrarles un prodigio con las cartas, pero Traute, Nicolo, Kenny y Uri estaban usando la única baraja del campamento en su eterna partida de blackjack.

En esta calmada cotidianidad de la noche a la que se había habituado, Eren aguardaba el sueño y resistía la tortuosa vigilia de los hombres frágiles y patéticos. ¡Si hubiese podido salvarla, si pudiera cabalgar con Booth los caminos invisibles del tiempo, desdibujar su historia hasta la última noche que pasaron en México…!

A su vez, unos ronquidos cortaban la tranquilidad de la noche como el cuchillo que había acabado con Jim Bowles. Kitz dormía como si no hubiese cometido pecado alguno.

 **2**

Annie estaba tan quieta que parecía muerta. Su resaca, por lo que Armin intuía, era más onírica que mundana. Le dejó una nota antes de salir y pidió que le llevaran un té. Se dedicó a pasear por Rhodes, procurando no llamar demasiado la atención. Aunque dudaba que los Pinkerton estuvieran tras sus pasos, sabía que la precaución termina salvando la vida tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, enseguida descubrió que en aquella modesta ciudad tenían otras preocupaciones. Los Saqueadores de Lemoyne eran violentos y ya no diferenciaban entre norteños y sureños, les traía al pairo la procedencia si había dinero de por medio. Eran veteranos de la Confederación y muchachos marginados que se apostaban en los caminos y no tenían reparos en disparar. Pese a sus esfuerzos, el sheriff no había podido atraparlos. El único delincuente en el calabozo era un sacamuelas que había matado a una muchacha tras recetarle un supuesto láudano. Lo ahorcarían pronto. Puede que Annie estuviera interesada en alguno de estos asuntos.

Armin merodeaba cerca de la comisaría cuando escuchó el alboroto. Una mujer alta, vestida con un pomposo vestido y acompañada por dos criados de semblante vacío, bajó de un enorme coche arrastrado por dos pencos bien cuidados y llamó a gritos al sheriff. Exigió que arrastrara su sucio trasero hasta la calle y diera una lección al degenerado de su primo, Solm Hume. La muchedumbre se formó en torno al drama. El sheriff Pikale apareció y le aconsejó no alterar el orden público o, de lo contrario, se vería obligado a encerrarla. La señora enfureció. Rondaría los treinta años y tenía los ojos oscuros como cubiles de demonios. «Te arrepentirás», fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse. El sheriff pidió a todos que se marcharan, pero Armin se acercó con la curiosidad y la indecisión de un forastero. Aunque no era viejo, Pikale tenía el pelo completamente blanco. Su gesto serio, casi amenazante, se relajó cuando no hubo rastro de la alborotadora.

—No es de por aquí, ¿verdad, amigo? —le preguntó a Armin—. Si lo fuera, ya sabría que esta es la misma historia de siempre. Carlo Pikale a su servicio.

—Kit James. —Armin le estrechó la mano.

—¿De dónde sale usted?

—De Saint Denis.

—Bienvenido a Rhodes. La agradable señora sin respeto por la autoridad es Yelena Carstedt. Mi primo Solm y su sobrina María tienen un romance. Me importa una mierda que tengan un amorío, ¿sabe? Todas estas rencillas entre familias son un coñazo. —Se tocó la placa de sheriff engastada en su chaleco azul—. Es a mi padre a quien debería molestar. Yo solo trato de mantener a raya a los indeseables.

—¿Hay alguno que me interese? Me dedico a las recompensas.

Pikale no escondió su sorpresa.

—Pensaba que era un enviado de Wells Fargo o la Western Union. Perdone, ya sabe que las primeras impresiones son el pecado original. Si le interesan las recompensas, pruebe en otro sitio. Aquí no conseguirá nada. Muchos han venido buscando al cabecilla de los Saqueadores, Gross, y ya ve: no lo han encontrado. De haberlo hecho, habría colgado su cuerpo en la entrada.

—¿Tan escurridizo es ese Gross?

—Como una lagartija. Era un crío cuando estuvo en North Anna bajo las órdenes de Bob Lee y lo dejaron manco. Otros dicen que pasó la guerra escondido como un cobarde.

—¿La gente lo apoya?

—Por supuesto. No faltan los viejos con sus uniformes grises y sus delirios. Sé lo que está pensando. ¿Cree que mi apellido me obliga a comulgar con las patochadas de los confederados, o como diablos se llamen ahora? Le aseguro que no. Soy como un cura: he renunciado a mi familia por una causa mayor. Sirvo a los Estados Unidos.

—Puede que me arriesgue. ¿No tiene ninguna pista?

—Es usted tozudo, ¿eh, Kit? Le diré lo que sé y espero desanimarlo. Verá, hay quienes aseguran que el comandante Gross, como él mismo se hace llamar, ni siquiera está en el país, sino que dirige a sus muchachos desde México. Otros dicen que anda escondido por el norte del pantano Bluewater, en el río Kamassa. Si ese es el caso, entonces está en el condado de Roanoke Ridge, New Hanover, y yo no puedo hacer nada salvo contactar con algún capullo federal o con los Pinkerton. De todas formas, son solo rumores.

Armin asintió y le estrechó la mano.

—Gracias, sheriff.

—De nada, amigo James. ¿Se aloja en la Parlor House?

—Sí.

—Agradable y hospitalaria, pero ignore al capitán Henson. Es otro loco.

. . .

Annie se secó la cara y se pellizcó el entrecejo, todavía con la ponzoña del whiskey irlandés, madurado en una bodega de Dublín durante décadas, le había dicho el barman, corriendo por sus venas. Había probado mejunjes mejores destiladas en pocilgas americanas. Empezaba el día de mala manera. Armin le había dejado una nota: «Voy a dar una vuelta. ¡Volveré enseguida!». Su paseo duraría lo mismo que el encanto de Rhodes, que no era mucho. Daba para unos tragos y nada más. Tragos de whiskey malo. No pasaba por la ciudad desde hacía unos cinco años. Todo seguía igual, a excepción de la parcela ilustre del cementerio: el sheriff Angus ya estaba allí. Lo había sucedido uno de los hijos del viejo George Pikale, Carlo. Mirara donde mirara, siempre habría uno de ellos, o un Carstedt.

Llamaron a la puerta a eso de las once. Era la india. Le traía té con diente de león. Annie le Preguntó por qué, e Imala respondió: «El señor Arlet dijo que estaba borracha. Esto ayuda. Buenos días». Tomó su propina de dos dólares y se marchó. La cazarrecompensas se sentó en el buró junto a la cama, tomó la pluma de la escribanía y dedicó unos segundos a consignar lo que había gastado. Cerró el diario y bebió. Sabía a buenas intenciones por parte de su inesperado compañero de fatigas. Lemoyne era un lugar seguro para él; si no, no hubiese salido a corretear por ahí. Tal vez encontraría un buen negocio. Podría echarle el guante a un ladrón de gallinas, pero no merece la pena cortar la cuerda por un ladrón de gallinas. Prefería los asesinatos, las violaciones y los crímenes antiamericanos. Se manejaba bien entre degenerados y lograba que la respetasen. No había tenido un problema tan grave hasta Wayne Eisner, que carecía del mínimo rescoldo de honor. Entonces supo que necesitaba un cambio de aires y no había nada más diferente que los territorios orientales.

Decidió comer algo. Abajo, en la barra, un hombre inauguraba el día con un lingotazo tras otro. Annie se colocó a su lado y pidió un cuenco con almendras. El tipo, ojos húmedos y labios agrietados, no paraba de mesarse el cabello negro. Era joven, apenas unos veinte años.

—¿Tiene usted azogue?

—Ojalá. —El desgraciado se miró las manos temblorosas—. Peor aún: voy a ser padre.

—Felicidades.

—¿Felicidades? Me van a cortar en pedacitos. Soy Solm Hume —se presentó—, hijo de Matthew Hume y Leonora Pikale. Amo a María Carstedt…

—No continúe. Es hombre muerto.

—¡No me diga eso! ¿Es que nadie puede comprenderlo? No me importa la sangre enemiga que corre por nuestras venas. ¡La amo, pero me van a matar en cuanto su tía se entere! Oh, Dios mío…

—Cálmese, ¿quiere? Sea un maldito hombre. Si se caga en los pantalones por tener un hijo, es usted un zoquete y su novia se dará cuenta. Ya sabe qué hacemos las mujeres con los zoquetes. Tiene que hablar con ella, no emborracharse.

—No puedo. Yelena Carstedt la tiene encerrada. He ido a buscarla varias veces y no ha acabado bien. Un tiro me rozó la nalga. ¿De qué sirvo estando muerto? No, señora, no puedo volver a Carstedt Manor.

—Bueno, lo siento por usted. —Annie se limpió la boca—. Que la tierra le sea leve.

—Espere, espere, espere —susurró Solm—. Quizá pueda ayudarme. Le pagaré. Tengo dinero. Solo necesito que alguien haga el trabajo sucio.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaré? Soy solo una mujer.

—Anoche vi cómo se enfrentaba al capitán Henson. ¡Qué agallas! Nadie se había atrevido a discutir con él desde el 93. Además, usted no es de aquí. Dudo que los gañanes de Yelena la reconozcan. Nunca vienen por aquí. La Parlor House ha sido propiedad de mi familia durante años.

Annie lo meditó.

—Suba a mi habitación. Es mejor hablar en privado, sobre todo en esta ciudad. Las paredes tienen oídos.

Solm Hume la siguió y entonces explicó su plan.

—María apoya el movimiento sufragista de Saint Denis. Se cartea con las mujeres de la Asociación de Madres Fundadoras y una de ellas viene a buscarla para que participe en el congreso mensual. Su tía no la deja salir por ningún otro motivo. Si usted se presenta como una de las sufragistas, la dejarán entrar y podrá hablar con ella.

—¿Sufragista? Ahora no puedo negarme. ¿Cuánto me pagará?

—Le daré doscientos dólares. Dígale a María que la envío yo, ¡y cuidado con Yelena! Un par de muchachos las llevarán en coche hasta Saint Denis, pero antes pasarán por Caliga Hall. Allí estaré yo.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer con esos tipos? ¿Matarlos?

—¿Matar? ¡No, horrible! La Biblia castiga duramente el asesinato.

—No creo que la Biblia tuviese buenas palabras para el sufragio femenino. —Annie rio.

—¡María es una mujer tan moderna! Habla de política mejor que los hombres. ¡Y qué ideas!

—Vaya al grano, Solm.

—María conoce bien al conductor y al escolta. Les paga desde que nos enamoramos para que la lleven a mi encuentro y mantengan la boca cerrada. Tendrá que pagarles el doble por esto. Inventarán una excusa, dirán que los han asaltado y que se la han llevado. Huiremos a Boston y empezaremos una nueva vida como el señor y la señora Hume, lejos de todos estos pueblerinos.

—Muy bien, tenemos un trato. Debo mencionar que llevaré un acompañante.

—Lo haremos dentro de cuatro días. Gracias, muchas gracias, señorita…

—Annie Leonhart.

—Estaré en deuda con usted el resto de mi vida, señorita Leonhart. —Hume le besó la mano y se deshizo en agradecimientos.

—Lárguese de aquí.

—Me encargaré de que el pequeño Michael o la pequeña Rosa sepan lo que usted hizo por sus padres.

—¿Y qué pasa con los Pikale, Solm?

—Ah, el viejo George intuirá algo —dijo—, pero entonces ya estaré atravesando Pennsylvania con mi amada María.

 **3**

Mikasa había hablado con uno de los operarios del ferrocarril en Flatneck Station. Tras ofrecerle un cigarrillo, el hombre sonrió y le contó que la semana anterior había llegado un tipo preguntando por cierta muchacha. Descontento por las negativas, clavó un cartel en la pared e insistió en que mandaran un telegrama si alguien podía aportar sobre su paradero. El aviso contenía un retrato de la joven, agraciada, con graciosos rizos cayéndole por la cara y una recatada picardía burbujeando en sus ojos.

 **DESAPARECIDA**

 **CARLY STRATMANN**

 **SI USTED PUEDE APORTAR ALGO, MANDE UN TELEGRAMA A LA OFICINA DE RHODES O DIRÍJASE A COMPSON'S STEADE, LEMOYNE.**

 **CUALQUIER INFORMACIÓN SERÁ JUSTAMENTE RECOMPENSADA POR ELLIOT G. STRATMANN.**

Encendió un fuego cerca del arroyo Dewberry, entonces un penoso lodazal, y mantuvo la vigilia buena parte de la madrugada. Falco dormía enrollado en una manta de lana. A su lado, la Braun asaba una perca. ¡Pequeña lunática! La miró de soslayo y no vio peligro. Era otra mocosa en un mundo cruel. Mikasa sentía una inmensa lástima por aquellos críos, muy similar a lo que sintió Kenny Ackerman décadas atrás. Su tío la encontró en un orfanato cuando tenía ocho años; había acabado allí después de que sus padres partieran a un viaje sin retorno. Kurt y Ame Ackerman habían sido asaltados de camino a la granja de cerdos donde vendían leche. Les dieron santa sepultura en un cementerio de Colorado. El Destripador visitó la tumba, con ella a un lado y Levi al otro. Solo quedaban tres desgraciados de aquella familia y solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaba en el mundo, en el siglo que venía.

Los linajes bárbaros estaban condenados a desaparecer: los Braun, los Ackerman, los Zackley… Todos malditos. El siglo XX sería para gente como Elliot Stratmann, el hombre de negocios, el sagaz oportunista. «Un capullo que se hizo rico con la Bolsa de Londres —le contó el operario de la estación—. Compró Compson's Steade hace unas semanas. Quiere invertir en nuestro país». Pagaría bien a quien encontrara a su hija.

—Eh, vas a quemar el pescado —dijo Mikasa con cierta diversión.

Gabi cabeceó.

—Deberías dormir, como Chico Chocolate.

—¿Y tú no duermes? ¿Temes que te mate una de estas noches?

—No. Aprovecho para pensar. Mis noches deberían estar llenas de remordimientos, fantasmas y miedo, pero yo ya no tengo tiempo para eso. Soy práctica y pienso en el futuro más próximo. Doy por hecho que me matarán. Así es la vida, no voy a mortificarme por ello.

—Mi tío no quería morir.

—Lo sé, y te pido disculpas por ello. —Mikasa suspiró—. Yo lo he perdido todo dos veces. La primera vez no pude recuperarlo; la segunda, renuncié. Conozco el sentimiento, tu odio, tus ganas de venganza… Lo comprendo muy bien. Maté a Moses y lo volvería a hacer; espero que las llamas del infierno sean horribles y arder en ellas por toda la eternidad. Rezo para que tú y ese muchacho no sigáis mi ejemplo, tampoco el de Moses ni el del Destripador. No he abandonado la violencia, pero dejé esa vida, los atracos, la extorsión... No me malinterpretes, no estoy haciendo un mundo mejor, sino menos terrible.

Gabi miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Encontrarás a esa mujer?

—Lo intentaré.

—Está muerta.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Es obvio. —La joven se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué querría huir? Es rica, no le falta nada.

—¿Sabes? Este mundo no deja de sorprenderme. Si está muerta, encontraré su cuerpo; su padre tendrá un sitio donde llorarla. En el caso de que esté viva, bueno, ya veremos. —Tendió una estera sobre el suelo, se tapó con una gruesa manta y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Ahora descansaré. Vigila. Si alguien se acerca, da un grito.

Al día siguiente, justo a la hora del té, llegaron a Compson's Steade, un casón de estilo colonial que se mantenía en pie desde principios de siglo. Albañiles, carpinteros y tapiceros pululaban por la que sería, muchos años después, una de las mansiones más grandes de Lemoyne. Antes había sido el núcleo de una inmensa plantación esclavista, pero poco quedaba ya de ese pasado. El señor Stratmann no quería algodón, sino un gran jardín con al menos un ejemplar de todas las flores descubiertas por la botánica hasta la fecha. Los recibió una mujer altiva y de grandes gafas; era la ama de llaves. Sin salutaciones previas, le dijo a Mikasa que no aceptaba sirvientas con hijos o niños a su cargo. Esta le respondió que quería hablar con el señor de la casa acerca de su hija. Gloria, que así se llamaba, los invitó a pasar. El personal trabajaba sin descanso en el interior. La sala de invitados estaba bien deshollinada y medio empapelada. Una pomposa lámpara de araña pendía sobre los sillones de tapicería oriental. Olía a incienso, que ahuyentaría los espíritus de los negros desgraciados.

El señor Stratmann llegó quince minutos después, tras una interminable charla con el arquitecto. Era un prócer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Estaba casi en la cincuentena. Robusto e imponente, con las primeras canas salpicándole el cabello y el cuidado mostacho. Encendió un habano y se sirvió un vaso de Gordon's.

—Elliot Gurnberg Stratmann. —Voz grave y tono aburrido.

—Virginia Starr, y estos son mis hermanos, Ben y Mia.

—Curiosa familia —apreció él—. ¿Padres distintos? Tiene usted rasgos del este. ¿China, Japón…?

—Mi madre era japonesa. En cuanto a las madres de estos dos, solo Dios las conoce.

Stratmann asintió.

—Al grano, señorita. ¿Qué sabe sobre Carly?

—Nada, por el momento, pero puedo encontrarla.

—Ya veo… Es usted la primera persona que me dice eso. Han venido otros antes. Ya la han visto en Strawberry, en Saint Denis, en Van Horn… O mi hija es Dios y está en todas partes, o se han aprovechado de mí. ¿Dice que puede encontrarla? Muy bien. Pagaré cuando lo haga, ni un centavo hasta entonces. ¿Sigue queriendo encontrarla?

—Es un trato justo —aceptó Mikasa—. ¿Qué puede contarme de ella?

—Su madre, en paz descanse, la institutriz y Gloria han sido incapaces de meterla en vereda. No le haría una reverencia ni al duque de Wellington ni a la reina. Así es exactamente mi hija. Ya había escapado antes, cuando vivíamos en Londres. Sin embargo, esto no es Inglaterra. Estados Unidos despierta la parte díscola del alma humana.

—¿Cuándo desapareció?

—Hace dos semanas. Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por el terrero.

—Imagino que ha examinado a fondo su propiedad.

—Desde luego. Si no fuera por los arrebatos de mi hija, no habría descubierto el espacioso sótano de la casa. No estaba en los planos. Calabozos, huesos, una doncella de hierro, un garrote vil, cigüeñas, sierras, péndulos… Una auténtica maravilla para la vista. Entiendo que los señores de aquí necesitaran mano de obra, pero ¿esclavitud? Los ingleses la erradicamos en 1807, mi bisabuelo era abolicionista. Ustedes necesitaron sesenta años más para liberar a los negros. Este país siempre estará a la cola y yo vengo a poner los cimientos de una nación decente, unos cimientos caros.

—Veo que conoce bien América. Sabe que este país es grande y que no puedo buscar a su hija debajo de cada piedra. ¿Dónde cree que ha ido?

—No divaga; es usted una profesional —apreció Elliot—. Le aseguro que aquí no encontrará nada. Mi hija suele frecuentar un tugurio al sur de aquí, cerca de Rhodes. Un auténtico tugurio. El rancho Hill Haven, o eso dicen. ¿Todas las granjas del estado destilan ron y celebran orgías las noches de luna llena?

—Gracias por recibirnos, señor Stratmann. —Mikasa se levantó.

—Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos traiga a mi hija, señorita Starr. Sana, salva y sobria. Tiene usted mi permiso para darle una bofetada. —El europeo miró a Falco y Gabi—. Y vosotros, jóvenes, sed buenos: no escapéis jamás de vuestra hermana.

. . .

El rancho Hill Haven era más inofensivo de lo que Elliot Stratmann había descrito. Se quedaron fuera mientras Mikasa hablaba con la señora de la casa. Los mozos de la cochiquera separaban los cerdos sanos de los enfermos. Si uno de ellos caía sobre la mierda fresca, los otros rompían en carcajadas y lo llevaban en volandas hasta el abrevadero. Ni rastro de las orgías, ni del ron, ni de la luna llena. Un sol inclemente refulgía en el firmamento. Gabi rebuscó en las alforjas de Pegaso, el jamelgo blanco y delgaducho que Falco había conseguido en West Elizabeth, y bebió de un odre.

Falco, sentado en los escalones del porche, se entretenía con un libro que Angel Aaltonen le había dado, _Las tribulaciones de Olaf_. Levantó los ojos de la página y descubrió que Gabi se había unido a la diversión de un grupo de peones. Jugaban al whist y bebían ron. El joven Grice también se arrimó, le ofrecieron un trago y lo rechazó.

—¿No quieres ser un hombre? ¡Pues muy bien! —dijo un bracero—. ¿Y tú, niña?

—Me llamo Mia. —Gabi se empinó una botella e hizo una mueca—. ¿Es cubano?

—No. Lo hacemos aquí mismo —contestó un robusto negro—. La señora ya tiene los permisos y pronto convertiremos esto en una destilería. Toda la costa este conocerá el ron Pit Lidors.

Falco se animó a dar un trago. Su hermano le había hablado en varias ocasiones sobre los vicios. «Beber, fumar… Todo eso te consume. Si lo haces, hazlo con moderación». Tenía un regustillo tan fuerte que le costó tragar. No sería jamás un bebedor, tampoco un fumador, sino que años después, siendo ya un hombre, sentiría cierta predilección por el tabaco de mascar Jolly Jack's, que sería su fiel acompañante durante las dos guerras en Europa.

—¿Pit Lidors? —inquirió.

—Así se llamaba el marido de la señora. Era un buen tipo —se lamentó un mexicano de marcado acento—. No voy a aburrir a la juventud con historietas de un muerto. ¿Por qué estáis aquí, muchachos? ¿Esa mujer es vuestra madre?

—Es nuestra hermana. Estamos buscando a una persona.

—¿Aquí, en Hill Haven? ¿Quién? —El negro parecía curioso.

—Carly Stratmann —contestó Gabi.

—¡Carly! —El bracero que había retado a Falco se deshizo en una risa salvaje—. Hace bastante que no viene por aquí. ¡Qué muchacha! Es lo mejor que le ha pasado a este condado desde la muerte del sheriff Angus. ¿Le han hecho algo?

—No lo sabemos. Su padre nos ha traído hasta aquí. Pensábamos que encontraríamos algo.

—La señorita Stratmann no se lleva bien con su padre —dijo el mexicano—. Hacía algo más que bailar y beber con todos estos chachalacos. A mí me hablaba de su viejo. Me dijo que habían viajado por todo el oeste, que estuvo de amores con un bandolero fronterizo y su padre mandó que lo apalearan. Nomás planeaba huir con él a Bolivia.

—¿Dónde está Bolivia? —preguntó Gabi.

—Muy lejos, como de aquí a Alaska, pero yendo hacia el sur, atravesando la patria linda. —El chicano tomó su guitarra—. Si la encontráis, le mandáis recuerdos. Esta era su canción favorita. ¡Cantemos y bebamos, gringos!

Mikasa los encontró envueltos en la alegría de la música, riendo y coreando el _Cielito lindo_. Recordó su tiempo de reposo en Las Hermanas; la entrañable Isabel adoraba el canto con el mismo fervor que rezaba a Dios. Estaban tan felices que con seguridad habían olvidado sus pesares. Los dejó divertirse un poco más y se encendió un cigarrillo, atenta a los mozos que ordeñaban las vacas. La tranquilidad de Hill Haven, le había dicho la dueña, desaparecía por las noches. La señora Lidors, una transigente sexagenaria con el marido y el hijo enterrados detrás de la casa, permitía que los chicos organizaran guateques y fueran a Rhodes a por sus novias, como llamaba a las damas de noche, siempre que no destrozaran nada y se esmeraran en los quehaceres. Carly Stratmann estaba lejos de ser una mujer de la vida alegre, pero disfrutaba los jolgorios; se rozaba con ellos y se emborrachaba hasta el desmayo. Llevaba muchos días sin verla y daba por hecho que su padre, «ese inglés sin corazón», había cumplido su amenaza de recluirla en un convento italiano si no se incorporaba a la senda de la rectitud. «Qué hombre tan repugnante —dijo Margaret Lidors—. Es un putañero y un sinvergüenza. Ha venido aquí con sus ínfulas de colono rico. Y esa mujer, su ama de llaves… Una arpía de pies a cabeza. Vino a comprar leche hace unas semanas y se negó a hablar con José. ¿Sabe por qué? Porque los mexicanos son descendientes de la escoria española que intentó saquear, violar y arruinar Inglaterra en 1588; así lo dijo, con estas palabras. ¿Qué demonios pasó en 1588, Cristo bendito? Insistió en hablar conmigo. ¡Qué arpía! Carly es diferente, una joven agradable y dispuesta, y tan bonita… Si mi pobre hijo viviera, ya le habría pedido matrimonio. No creo que fuese a Rhodes, no le gusta ese sitio; puede que cabalgase hacia Caliga Hall, tiene algunos amigos allí, o hacia Saint Denis para reunirse con las sufragistas. Me contó que había robado dinero a su padre para financiarlas».

Acarició las crines de Bucéfalo y le dio una manzana. El caballo se lo agradeció con un suave relincho. Mikasa soltó una bocanada de humo, pisó la colilla y se acercó a sus hermanos. Antes de que se marcharan, la señora les dio una botella de ron: «¡Cada día que lo hacemos, lo hacemos mejor!»

—¿Has averiguado algo? —preguntó Falco.

—No demasiado. ¿Qué tal ha ido con esos tipos?

—A Carly le gustaba la fiesta y la bebida —contestó Gabi, resignada a agarrarse a la cintura de Falco.

—Sigue viva —dijo este.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Braun alzó una ceja.

—No lo sé. Es como vosotras, no es el tipo de mujer al que harían daño. Dudo mucho que la hayan secuestrado o que esté muerta. Creo que ha escapado. Su padre hizo que dieran una paliza a su novio. Yo también habría escapado de él.

—Tú nunca habrías escapado porque los chicos podéis hacer lo que queráis.

—¿Qué? —Falco parecía desconcertado.

—Podéis ir con cuanta fulana queráis y beber hasta hartaros, siempre os aplaudirán. Si lo hago yo, me considerarías una puta barata.

—¡Yo nunca diría eso!

—¡Lo pensarías!

Mikasa contuvo la risa.

—Tendréis un buen rato para debatir. Llegaremos a Caliga Hall al anochecer.

 **4**

—Dígame cómo era esa época taaan gloriosa. —Jean tomó el último trago de whiskey con desgana—. Estoy tan interesado en ella…

—He preguntado a una ristra de indeseables, ya sabe: pistoleros, exploradores, montañeses, prostitutas; todos viejos y con un pie en los infiernos —dijo Roy, el escritor—. Uno de ellos vio como un oso devoraba un poblado entero de indios; otro fue cazador de esclavos… Todos coinciden en lo mismo: era igual que ahora, pero hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cree que con eso puedo escribir una trilogía? La respuesta es no. A nadie le interesa la historia de un tipo que estuvo perdido durante días en las montañas, bebiendo su meado y comiendo cucarachas… La gente quiere leer sobre Landon J. Helos, el zurdo más rápido de la historia, sus hazañas en los duelos y en la cama. A nadie le interesa estos indeseables. Con todo este parloteo, he olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

—No importa.

La modesta taberna de Emerald Ranch estaba llena de jornaleros. Roy había bajado del tren esa misma mañana. ¡Maldita la hora! No dejaba de quejarse. Se había citado con un antiguo duelista, pero este no apareció. Un problema mayúsculo. Tenía que acabar el libro en un año.

—Discrepo con usted: es lo más importante —dijo el escritor—. Espero que mi nombre me sobreviva. Roy John Pickman, el hombre que inmortalizó el Salvaje Oeste americano. ¿Es usted duelista, señor Desconocido?

—Solo cuando no me queda más remedio.

—Lo apuntaré. ¡Beaure, ven aquí!

Beaure, su sobrino y compañero de fatigas, apareció abanicándose con una boina. Tenía las gafas rotas y la camisa manchada de vino. Roy se espantó.

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te quito el ojo de encima unos minutos y mira cómo acabas. Deberíamos largarnos de aquí. El señor MacCready no va a venir, es evidente. ¿Usted ha estado en Valentine?

Jean asintió.

—Es igual que aquí, pero en otro sitio.

—¡Excelente!

—Ruth D. Klein vive en North Elizabeth y algunos han podido hablar con ella —comentó Beaure—. El tren sale en dos horas. Puede que nos reciba.

—Ah, la señora Klein. —Roy suspiró—. La única superviviente de la banda de Jacobson. Siete veces casada, nunca divorciada. Lleva veinte años a la fuga. ¿Naciste ayer, chico? Nos matará en cuanto nos vea. He charlado con un par de forajidas, señor Desconocido. Había muchas, más de las que creemos, pero Ruth D. Klein lleva décadas sin dar un buen golpe. Se retiró.

—Los forajidos no se retiran —respondió Jean—, los retiran. Esa mujer será una leyenda si llega a vieja y muere en una cama. Tarde o temprano, todos pagamos por nuestros actos. Por eso queda tan poco del Salvaje Oeste. Eran todos unos bastardos.

—Magnífico. Déjeme apuntar eso… Lo llamaré señor Calloway, ¿le parece bien? El señor Calloway, que participó en la anexión de Nevada en el 64… Nunca me ha gustado inventar, aunque la vida no nos deja otro remedio. Nos vamos, Beaure. Probaremos suerte en New Austin, no pararemos hasta llegar al Pacífico.

—Buena suerte, Roy, y tenga cuidado ahí fuera. —Jean se despidió y salió de la taberna.

Tenía que cobrar una deuda de cincuenta dólares; Willy se los había prestado a un jornalero llegado de Europa tras partirse el lomo en la cuenca del Ruhr. Otro iluso que concebía América como la tierra de las segundas oportunidades. Lo encontró en las caballerizas, dando de comer a un purasangre negro.

—¿Señor Karl Baumeister? —Kirstein se sentó en un fardo de heno—. Su nombre está en nuestro libro de cuentas. ¿Tiene dinero para mí?

Baumeister hizo una mueca de incomprensión. Era delgado y el cabello, rubio y rizado, le caía hasta el cuello.

— _Tut mir leid, ich spreche kein Englisch._

—Joder —se quejó Jean, más para sí mismo que para el alemán—. ¿No habla mi idioma? Eh, amigo, míreme. Herr Baumeister, el dinero. ¿Tiene el dinero? Dinero. —Se frotó los dedos—. ¿Entiende? El dinero del señor Tybur.

—Dinero. —El moroso saboreó la palabra con extrañeza—. _Ah, das Geld!_ Dinero de Tybur, _herr_ Tybur. _Ich habe es noch nicht_. —Se puso nervioso y negó con la cabeza—. Yo pobre. _Ich bin arm, ich habe kein Geld_. Lo siento, lo siento…

—Escúcheme bien, inepto, porque no lo repetiré dos veces: o me paga el _Geld,_ o tendré que exprimirlo hasta que cague lo que nos debe. ¿Ha entendido? ¡Maldita sea! —Jean lo agarró de los tirantes.

—¡Sí, sí! _Ich verstehe es wirklich gut! Ich habe fünfundzwanzig Dollar!_ Dinero, su dinero. —Baumeister le dio un fajo de billetes arrugados.

—Faltan veinticinco dólares —señaló Kirstein.

— _Es tut mir wirklich leid!_

—Oh, Dios. ¿Sabe qué? Es suficiente. Cabronazo arruinado. No vuelva a pedir ni un centavo. No más _Geld_ de Tybur, ¿entiende? Si lo vuelvo a ver, le dejaré un recuerdo que no olvidará jamás.

El alemán asintió con vehemencia. Era otro desgraciado sin blanca, alguien en busca de una vida honrosa y respetable, de comida caliente y un techo sobre su cabeza. Tal vez tendría una mujer y un hijo en alguna parte, languideciendo en una chabola cerca del rancho o más allá del Atlántico.

— _Selig die Barmherzigen; denn sie werden Erbarmen finden!_

Jean no dijo nada más y se largó. Había dejado de ser el caballo ganador para convertirse en un mulo. Decidió que Connie se encargaría de la siguiente jugada de Willy, que había justificado el préstamo con su excusa más noble: «La morriña del Viejo Mundo. No lo entenderías, querido». Ya no entendía nada. Llegó al campamento y le dio el dinero a Kenny.

—Ese idiota de Willy nos ha hecho perder veinticinco dólares. Si no tiene ni para comer, ¿cómo iba a devolver el dinero? Considero que hay cosas más dignas que la extorsión.

—Yo también. Creo que atracar bancos es más honrado —Kenny asintió—. ¿Dónde está el Zackley? No lo he visto desde esta mañana.

—Se llama Marco. No seas tan duro con él; se esfuerza mucho. Estará ganándose el sustento. Es prudente e ingenioso, yo no me preocuparía por él —contestó.

—Me preocupo por todos, hijo. No confundas mi dureza con odio. Sé que tiene un corazón noble, pero a Darius Zackley le trae al pairo. Si uno de sus zoquetes lo encuentra por ahí, sabrán que es un traidor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo he entendido. Voy a buscarlo. ¿Sabes dónde ha ido?

—Lo mandé a Strawberry para que comprara suministros. No podemos ir a Valentine. Ese Smith se ha metido en el bolsillo al sheriff. Ve con precaución, Jean Boy.

«Es difícil cuando eres _persona non grata_ en todas partes», pensó.

. . .

Marco bajó del pescante cuando el bandolero lo apuntó con la escopeta y levantó las manos. El compañero de este, también enmascarado, echó un vistazo a la mercancía y rio. Podrían comer como reyes durante días.

—Señores, por favor, lleguemos a un acuerdo. Les daré la mitad.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Un culatazo en el estómago no fue suficiente para derribarlo. Acercó la mano al revólver que le colgaba de la cintura; no llegó a empuñarlo. Esta vez fue un golpe por la espalda que lo hizo tragar tierra. Le quitaron el arma y se rieron. Tras el aluvión de patadas, lo dejaron a un lado del camino y desaparecieron.

Jean supo gracias al tendero de Strawberry que le habían zurrado y lo encontró en la consulta del doctor Morton. Debía quince dólares y tenía un aspecto terrible. La cara hinchada, los labios partidos, la nariz rota, las costillas molidas. Kirstein estaba furioso: «¿Les has visto la cara?». Marco negó y no hizo ningún movimiento. No se movió en casi dos semanas.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Kenny decidió que su estancia en New Hanover había terminado.

 **5**

A Armin le pareció tan «deliciosamente shakesperiano» que no puso pega alguna a la idea de Solm Hume. Le contó a Annie su encuentro con Carlo Pikale y Yelena Carstedt. La tiradora ratificó lo que ya sabía: Rhodes estaba colmado de palurdos dispuestos a no olvidar jamás las malas costumbres de sus padres, sus abuelos y los primeros colonos que llegaron a la región, todos canallas endogámicos. Y el comandante Gross era el peor de todos ellos. Los Saqueadores de Lemoyne se consideraban los libertadores de un país dominado por la tiranía de la Unión. Annie no malgastaría ni un minuto en busca de escoria amparada bajo la gran verdad física, filosófica y moral que reveló Alexander Stephens: la superioridad del blanco sobre el negro.

—Fui esclava una vez, cuando trabajaba en el circo —dijo Annie—. No me gustaba disparar para que otros me aplaudieran, pero mi padre… Bueno, es complicado ser hija única y huérfana de madre. Además, no soy Lucile Grahn, ni una cara bonita que casar con cualquiera. Dios me había dado un don para disparar, igual que a los negros para trabajar.

—¿Entonces te marchaste?

—Sí.

Annie se apoyó en el alfeizar y fumó en silencio.

—Podrías estar comiendo solomillo, vistiendo los mejores satenes y probando tu puntería ante los reyes de Europa —dijo Armin, tumbado en la cama—, pero decidiste vivir el sueño americano. La fabulosa e infalible Annie Leonhart…

—El sarcasmo te queda muy grande; tienes cara de ser un tipo honesto. Cualquiera diría que eres diácono o seminarista.

—He leído la Biblia dos veces. —El hombre se encogió de hombros—. Además, cuando el reverendo Hannes insistía en dar misa, aunque nadie creyera una sola palabra, yo le escuchaba y rellenaba su vaso de vino.

—¿Es usted un santurrón?

—No, claro que no, pero me tomaría una copa con Cristo si se decidiese a bajar. Le encantaría Estados Unidos. Tendría mucho trabajo, mucha gente que redimir, y cambiaría la cruz por la horca. En este país no hay nadie honesto. ¿Yo? He engañado y mentido como un bellaco.

—Hemos vivido con la austeridad de los mejores cristianos, pobres y miserables como ratas. Estamos salvados.

Imala llamó a la puerta y les dijo que la comida se serviría en diez minutos. Aparecía y desaparecía por arte de birlibirloque.

—¿Te la has tirado ya? —preguntó Annie—. La pobre no tiene muchos clientes, no desde que la violaron. Uno de esos perros confederados, según me han dicho. Le rajaron las piernas, el vientre. Demonios, es como si a mí me arrancaran los ojos o me cortaran las manos. No sé de dónde saca el valor para continuar.

—Es un horror. Ha debido sufrir tanto… No, no me he acostado con ella.

—A los hombres os asustan unas pocas cicatrices.

—Eso no me supone inconveniente alguno. No voy a gastar mi poco dinero en una mercenaria del amor.

Annie soltó una carcajada.

—¡Mercenaria del amor! ¡Jesús! ¿Así se refiere la Biblia a las putas? La muchacha podría darte una alegría. No esperes nada más de esta ciudad.

—¿Te parezco un putero?

—Pareces un hombre.

Durante la comida, Armin manifestó la necesidad de evitar los problemas; nada de discusiones con el capitán Henson ni con cualquier otro mentecato. Annie asintió. Quería que su estancia en el condado fuese placentera, sin cabrones rencorosos ni incendios. El idilio sureño acabaría tras cobrar el dinero de Solm. Esa bruja de Yelena Carstedt pondría el grito en el cielo y exigiría la participación de toda la ciudad en la búsqueda de su sobrina, no sin antes maldecir a Hume y prometerle veinte latigazos en la espalda por degenerado y corruptor de mujeres.

—Romeo y Julieta… Uri me contó la historia cuando era pequeño —dijo Armin—. Espero que esto no sea una tragedia. Tuve suficiente en Blackwater.

—Más me vale. Tengo que cobrar.

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad. Al caer la noche, el piano y el acordeón llenaron de júbilo la Parlor House. Armin se mezcló entre el gentío, bebió y bailó con Imala y otras muchachas. En una mesa apartada, Annie jugaba al dominó con el capitán Henson. El anciano no tenía intenciones de discutir; rio y le dijo que le recordaba a su difunta madre.

—¿Ese de allí es su marido?

—Cuando es necesario, sí.

—Ya veo. Esa piel roja encandilaría a cualquier mancebo. Si tuviera treinta años menos, ya le habría levantado las faldas. Las muchachas me adoraban.

—Debió ser tan apuesto y encantador. —Annie colocó una ficha—. No conozco demasiado a mi socio, pero le aseguro que putañear es la menor de sus aficiones.

El capitán Henson escupió el tabaco y se limpió la boca.

—Hombres que no son hombres y mujeres queriendo votar y llevar pantalones. No pelearía por este país.

 **6**

Nile se despidió de su amante e hizo las maletas. Su suegro había muerto, así que no quedaba otro remedio que presentarse en Saint Denis, abrazar a Marie con fuerza y decirle que la quería, aunque no acostumbrase a llevar la alianza y retozara con la viuda de Morris. Erwin escuchaba con atención los pormenores del duro oficio del matrimonio y de la paternidad; los niños habían perdido al abuelo, por el que sentían una gran devoción. ¿Sentirían ya aversión por ese padre paleto que paseaba la placa por Valentine como un artista en Broadway? Por supuesto. No conocía bien a sus hijos. El mayor, John, se marcharía pronto a la Academia St. Luke; quería ser un hombre de negocios. Era un muchacho brillante y educado, no un campesino zafio como lo fue el viejo Derek Dowk, aplastado por un buey. Su descendencia había progresado tanto que resultaba vergonzoso y lo justificaba con una inexpugnable influencia materna. La pequeña, la dulce Eliza, se mantenía en una infancia tierna y alegre, desagradada por los libros y dispuesta a montar a caballo con papá, ese paleto de New Hanover que no distinguía los tenedores del pescado y el postre. A diferencia de ella, John lo trataba con una indiferencia cortés, repugnante, sin olvidar que era su padre y, por lo tanto, merecía una pizca de respeto, pero ¿afecto? Ese muchacho no lo quería. Lo había tratado entre trenes, entre Valentine y Saint Denis, entre los altibajos de su relación con Marie y la mirada prepotente del suegro. Nile, al igual que sus antecesores, había cumplido su deber, su necesidad de mantener el apellido para la América del futuro; tres hijos y ninguno lo recordaría con cariño, solo como un sujeto que aparecía cada muerte de Papa con caramelos y juguetes.

Se lamentó durante toda una noche; no había whiskey ni láudano que calmara su dolor y sus remordimientos. Pudo ser un hombre respetable a ojos de Marie. ¡Estaría tan devastada, tan apenada por el viejo miserable! Erwin lo consoló con su silencio; el sheriff no necesitaba palabras inútiles, sino un confesor. Smith nunca lo había juzgado ni lo haría. Nile se había casado con la mujer que amaba y amaría hasta el último estertor; había formado una familia con ella, unos hijos preciosos que Erwin sentía como suyos; la había traicionado con otras mujeres, con la viuda de Morris, con Clarissa Reed, con Ann Bell y con muchas más. Algunas ya no tenían cara; eran un recuerdo agradable, solo un nombre. Sin embargo, el agente Smith no le guardaba rencor. Lo quería tanto como en su juventud, cuando ambos iban de pesca y terminaban bañándose en el río. Era un imbécil y un putero incorregible. Dios lo juzgaría, no él.

—Quedas al mando durante mi ausencia, Colin —dijo Nile, palmeando con fuerza la espalda del joven ayudante—. Endereza esos hombros, chico. Eres el sheriff. ¿Irás con esa cara de tonto cuando me peguen un tiro y asumas el cargo definitivamente? Erwin, te habrás largado antes de mi regreso, ¿verdad? Si es así, no dejes de escribirme. Si no lo haces, pensaré que has muerto.

—Por supuesto. —Lo ayudó con su poco equipaje. El sheriff partía en cinco minutos y no volvería en casi dos meses de duelo y luto, de lágrimas y de Marie. Erwin tomaría su asiento si los últimos veinte años no hubiesen existido—. ¿Estarás bien?

—No, ¡para qué voy a mentir! Sabes que soy un hombre práctico, no soy bueno penando y mucho menos por… Bueno, conoces a mi suegro. Siempre me consideró un patán de granja. Así, muerto como está, tiene más razón que un santo. Envía un telegrama a Marie, amigo, y otro a John. Te lo agradecerán. O escríbeles una carta, háblales de tu vida y tu trabajo. Querrán saber de ti.

—No hay mucho que contar. Ya conocen bien la historia —contestó el agente.

—La historia de cómo atrapaste al Destripador será excelente. —Nile subió las escalerillas del vagón y se tocó el ala del sombrero—. Nos vemos pronto, espero. Encárgate de que Colin imponga algo de respeto mientras estás por aquí. Es bueno tener un Pinkerton por la ciudad. Adiós, amigos míos. Rezad por que no asalten este tren.

Esa misma semana llegaron veinte hombres desde West Elizabeth y peinaron la región desde el bosque de Cumberland hasta el Flat Iron. Hallaron vestigios de un campamento en Mirador de la Herradura. El Destripador había solo tenía dos direcciones de escape: cruzar a México o continuar hacia el este, encerrándose cada vez más en un país que lo detestaba. Muchos habían respetado a Kenny Ackerman en el pasado; una vez fue el Robin Hood americano, el hombre que desvalijaba la diligencia de un rico para llenar la mesa de un pobre. Ya nadie recordaba esos años de nobles ideales y el tiempo lo había desenmascarado. Erwin intuía el final de aquella persecución. Sabía que las ratas arrinconadas son agresivas, que la operación no estaba exenta de dificultad y peligro, pero no tenía miedo. Dejó de tenerlo cuando persiguió a los apaches por el desierto. Trataron de matarlo y no lo consiguieron; resistió, vivió para ver como sus camaradas colgaban a los hombres, violaban a las mujeres y abandonaban a los niños. Había visto la parte más oscura del alma humana, nada podía asustarle.

«Querida Marie,

Llevo largo tiempo sin escribirte. No ha sido falta de tiempo, sino de valor. Puede que Nile ya te lo haya contado cuando recibas esta carta: voy tras la banda del Destripador. Saldré victorioso, si Dios quiere. Pienso en ti, en esa familia que podría ser mía, cuando persigo a estos hombres infames. Merecéis vivir en una América libre de ellos. Recuerdo cuando caminábamos juntos por tu amada Saint Denis o por mi pobre Valentine. Quieres ser un héroe, me decías, ¡conseguirás que te maten! Lo que soy, al igual que todos, es un idiota. No pude renunciar a esta vida por ti. Moriré con esa herida y ni siquiera entonces sanará. Viejo, abatido, ahogado… Acabaré mis días de una forma u otra, pero en todas esas posibilidades hay algo invariable. Tu recuerdo irá conmigo. Tú, Johnny, la pequeña Eliza. Hay algo de ti que vivirá en mí para siempre, ajeno a la ausencia y el tiempo. Nadie podría haber sido más feliz que nosotros en aquellos días.

Siempre tuyo,

Erwin Smith».

 **7**

«Nos marchamos de New Hanover —escribió Eren en su diario—. Hemos tenido suficiente. El encuentro con el agente Smith, luego la paliza de Marco y ahora los federales merodeando por el condado. Tenemos dinero, pero no es suficiente. Kenny tiene planes y no son baratos: Cuba, Tahití… Necesitamos un buen golpe y entonces desapareceremos del mapa. Volver al oeste resulta cada vez más descabellado. ¡Diablos! Kenny no piensa con claridad, Uri tose mucho y Traute está inquieta. Si ellos trastabillan, ¿qué haremos los demás? Petra no estará para estos trotes de aquí a unos meses y Levi tiene una responsabilidad con ella y el niño. Jean y yo buscaremos un buen lugar para montar el campamento. Iremos a Lemoyne, al sur o a los pantanos. No tenemos muchas más opciones. Kenny no es el tipo de persona que se oculta en una cueva como un sucio criminal. Nunca hemos estado tan al este, no sé qué nos aguarda».

La capacidad de adaptación del ser humano es terrible. Eren se había acostumbrado a huir de los Pinkerton, lo aceptaba como una necesidad biológica específica de los forajidos. Un arreón final por parte del Gobierno para eliminarlos a todos, pero antes tendrían que encontrarlos y no les resultaría fácil. Jean propuso ir hacia el Bayou, a la oscuridad de las ciénagas, y se dirigió hacia allí. Por su parte, Jaeger optó por bordear el Flat Iron y recorrer la costa de Scarlett Meadows. Acordaron encontrarse al suroeste de Dewberry antes del anochecer; el tiempo apremiaba y tenían que tomar una decisión.

Eren apenas conocía Lemoyne. Allí se había librado la batalla de Scarlett Meadows, como se llamó posteriormente, en los campos de Bolger Glade. El coraje de Quincy T. Harris, general confederado, había inspirado canciones e historietas en torno a la hoguera. Tuvo que desempolvar unos viejos mapas que detallaban aquella zona del país. Si la nomenclatura no había cambiado tras la Guerra Civil, la ciudad de Rhodes era la más importante del condado. La evitaría, al igual que los caminos principales. Los Pinkerton estaban debajo de cada piedra. Aunque el Destripador llevaba más de quince años con los cazarrecompensas pegados a los talones, el golpe de Blackwater había convertido la banda en la joya de la corona. Muy pocos sobrevivían ya como forajidos; a unos los habían agujereado en una encrucijada y otros se habían retirado. Jack Hall, los Jacobson, los hermanos González… Todos habían desaparecido a causa de las traiciones, los descuidos y la presión. Había conocido a varios pistoleros estadounidenses en México, ya viejos y reacios a hablar del pasado. Sombras que vagaban por Diez Coronas, por Perdido y por Punta Orgullo. Escaparon de Estados Unidos cuando sintieron la caricia de la soga. Si el asunto con los Pinkerton desembocara en una situación similar, esperaba que el dinero fuese suficiente para fletar un barco y partir hacia Tahití, Jamaica o Santa Lucía. Podrían vivir cómodamente, cultivar mangos y plataneros. Necesitaban mucho dinero para escapar y comprar tierras, un golpe mucho más importante que el banco de Valentine. Tenían que encontrar algo mejor en Lemoyne. Con suerte, Uri orquestaría una gran estafa o Kenny daría con un tren cargado de oro. Habían ganado un poco de dinero en New Hanover gracias a las ovejas de Jean, el cargamento de obras de arte y los réditos de las deudas. Sería suficiente para unas cuantas semanas, mientras buscaban el gran negocio.

Cabalgó hacia una pequeña península, Clemens Point, e inspeccionó el terreno durante un buen rato. Colindaba con la bahía del Negro Ahogado al sur y con unos islotes al oeste. Era fácil de defender, a menos que los Pinkerton llegaran por el Flat Iron con una fragata y los detuvieran a cañonazos. Encontró restos de un campamento y alzó el Winchester. Se apeó del caballo y examinó los carros y las tiendas. Encontró cinco cadáveres, tres hombre y dos mujeres. Los habían matado a tiros horas antes, sus gestos todavía reflejaban la sorpresa y el susto. No desenfundaron, no se defendieron. Pobres infelices, pensó. Los asesinos, quienquiera que fuesen, ya no rondaban por los alrededores. Arrojaría los cadáveres al lago y adecentaría la zona. Los demás no tenían por qué presenciar aquel estropicio.

—No se mueva y suelte el arma.

El frío de un cañón contra su nuca detuvo a Eren. Dejó caer el Winchester, alzó las manos y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Se giró con lentitud y vio al hombre que lo enfilaba. Era negro y un río de sangre brotaba de la brecha en su frente.

—No busco problemas —dijo Eren.

—¿Viene a por el oro? ¿Es uno de los Saqueadores? Sus amigos se lo han llevado todo. —El hombre echó un vistazo hacia sus camaradas caídos y un velo sombrío le cubrió la cara. Un superviviente, pensó Eren.

—No sé quiénes son los Saqueadores y tampoco estoy aquí por el oro. Mi nombre es Henry Walker, estoy documentando la flora de la región y busco un lugar para instalarme junto a mi equipo. ¿Podría dejar de apuntarme?

El superviviente vaciló antes de bajar la escopeta.

—Supongo que esos cobardes no volverán.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los Saqueadores de Lemoyne, eso ha pasado. Vinimos aquí desde el norte buscando el oro perdido de los Pikale y los Carstedt. Encontramos algo y esos malnacidos se enteraron.

—¿Buscatesoros? —Eren había coincidido con unos cuantos en California. O afrontaban un destino paupérrimo o daban con algo enorme, algo que les permitiera una vida holgada.

—Así es. Onyankopon —se presentó, y esos eran Joe Hudson, Joe Hijo, Arturo de Rosas, su mujer Anita y su hermana Blanca. Todos ya sentados a la mesa de Dios, espero.

Dos estadounidenses y tres españoles. Onyankopon había llegado desde Canadá tras conocerlos en Saskatchewan. Eran buena gente, no merecían un final así. Asesinados por el trabajo de dos meses, unos lingotes de oro que apestaban a esclavo, latigazo y algodón.

—Haga lo que haga, no se quede mucho por aquí. Esos tipos no tienen escrúpulos.

—Correré el riesgo —respondió Eren—. ¿Qué hará ahora?

—Buscar algo en lo que caerme muerto. No volveré a Canadá, eso es seguro. Mi familia murió hace mucho tiempo, no me queda nada allí. Iré a Annesburg y pediré trabajo en las minas. Nunca he tenido mucho aprecio por mis pulmones… ¿Oye eso? —Onyankopon se volvió hacia el bosque.

—Caballos, dos o tres —murmuró—. Hágase el muerto. Si son ellos, espere a que se le echen encima. —Espantó a Booth y se tumbó cerca de Joe Hijo.

Dos saqueadores. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y aguzó el oído. Había olvidado advertirle al buscatesoros que las cosas se pondrían un poco desagradables.

—¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar la mierda siempre? —se quejaba uno—. No soy tan viejo ni tan experimentado como ese imbécil de Wesley, pero merezco algo de respeto, ¿eh? Nos tratan como a chachas. ¿Me escuchas, Dave? No me uní a ellos para deshacerme de fiambres. Además, ¿qué coño hará el sheriff Pikale si encuentra esto? Nada. No hay pruebas que nos señalen.

—Mi padre fue aprendiz antes de convertirse en carpintero. Paciencia. —Los pasos de Dave se acercaban a Eren—. Tenemos que hacer nuestra parte, Jeff. Recuerda que esto es por la libertad, por los Estados Confederados. Necesitan trabajadores como nosotros. Si seguimos haciéndolo así, tarde o temprano ascenderemos y Wesley tendrá que respetarnos. Un momento… Tom mencionó solo cinco cadáveres.

Eren le dio una patada y se lanzó hacia el Winchester. Le dio dos tiros en la cabeza; sus sesos salpicaron el suelo. Sin embargo, Jeff fue rápido desenfundando y le apuntó. Onyankopon le disparó antes de que apretara el gatillo. Jaeger se levantó de un saltó y se cercioró de que ambos estaban muertos. ¡Los muy hijos de perra! ¿Por qué sus últimas salidas culminaban en muerte? Kitz lo habría disfrutado como un niño.

—Idiotas. —El negro dio una patada a Dave y miró a Eren—. Para ser un estudioso, señor Walker, se maneja muy bien con este tipo de gente.

—Opino lo mismo de usted, no está mal para un buscador de tesoros. Este lugar es encantador. ¿Cree que vendrán a buscarlos?

—Esos dos eran reclutas. No los echarán de menos. ¿Planea quedarse aquí?

Eren se echó el fusil al hombro, se giró hacia el lago y asintió. Prefería unos cuantos idiotas con disfraz de soldado antes que los caimanes y demás alimañas de los pantanos.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **¡VOLVÍ MÁS PRONTO QUE NUNCA, BITCHESSS!**

 **¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¿Bien por casa, bien con la familia?**

 **Los muchachos del Destripador penetran en Lemoyne. ¿Qué les depara? Veremos. Por si alguien no está muy puesto en el tema, Carlo, Solm, María Carstedt, etc, etc, son personajes de BEFORE THE FALL, el spin off. Elliot Stratmann y Carly son del spin off LOST GIRLS, la parte de Annie. No me los saco de la manga, je. Se vienen cosas muy buenas, aviso.**

 **DEJEN UN REVIEW CON SUS IMPRESIONES. ¡RESPONDO A TODOS!**


End file.
